10 Años después
by ShadowAuditore22-0
Summary: (Actualizado) 10 años después de la guerra, Sakura regresa después de su entrenamiento para poder al fin cerrar un capitulo pendiente de su vida, en especial cuando este capitulo esta relacionado a Naruto y sus sentimientos hacía él, pero tanto Naruto como Sakura seran puesto a prueba para descubrir...su verdadero amor - Capítulo 19: Dilemas
1. Capítulo 1: El Regreso

**Hola queridos lectores, antes de que se lo pregunten, este fic lo tenia antes subido antes de iniciar con la saga de "Ya no soy lo que era", ahora esta nuevamente subido a la pagina, esta vez fue reescrito y editado al máximo, aumentando el numero de capítulos y aumentando la trama. Este era uno de mis primero trabajos, así que espero que los disfruten pero antes de unos puntos:**

**.**

**. 1) "La Hermandad Heartfilia, historias de Altamar" Se actualizara cada viernes o dependiendo de lo que pase en la semana.**

**.**

**. 2) Este Fic transcurre en una linea alterna de los eventos de Naruto Shippuden, pero también posee eventos que ocurrieron en el manga.**

**.**

**. 3) Este es un fanfic NaruSaku, no se dejen llevar por lo visto en los capítulos posteriores.**

**.**

**. 4) No se hace este fic para un fin de lucro y solo se hace por diversión, Naruto Shippuden le pertence a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**10 Años después**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 1: El regreso**

**.**

**.**

La aldea escondida entre las hojas, a pesar de haber sufrido muchos ataques e invasiones, seguía en pie, los civiles recobraban sus vidas, los shinobis y las kunoichis volvían a sus actividades normales, había trascurrido 10 años después de la muerte de "El Innombrable" a raíz de eso, muchos ninjas partieron de la aldea para entrenar en caso de otra invasión, a las afueras de la aldea, se veía una figura femenina que se dirigía a esta, algunos shinobis se ponían en guardia por si era un invasor, pero cuando más se acercaba la joven, se podía observar en su bandada el símbolo de la aldea, comprobado eso, los guardias bajaron la guardia al saber que era una de los suyos, pero no era cualquier kunoichi, era la mejor de todas, la alumna de la godaime , Sakura Haruno.

A sus 27 años, la joven de cabello rosado estaba lista para regresar a su lugar de origen, a ver a su maestra, a ver a sus amigos y a ver al amor de su vida, Sakura vio como la aldea se había levantado, vio como todo volvía a la normalidad, veía como se reconstruían las casas, los edificios, el hospital general fue reconstruido de manera sorprendente, la ojiverde en esos instantes decidió primero visitar a su maestra, al llegar a las afueras del renovado edificio observo el monte de los Hokages no había sufrido tantos daños, Sakura ingreso al edificio, subió las escaleras hasta dar con la oficina de la rubia, sabia que Tsunade se molestaría si entraban sin avisar pero ella, sabia como tratarla, apenas Sakura abrió la puerta, escucho la voz de la quinta.

-¿Quién se atreve a interrumpirme?-dijo Tsunade desde su escritorio muy molesta y escondiendo una botella de sake.

-10 años han pasado y sigue con ese temperamento, veo que nunca va a cambiar Tsunade-sama- dijo la ojiverde en un tono burlón e ingresando a la oficina.

-¡SAKURA! ¿CUÁNDO LLEGASTE? Bienvenida- dijo la rubia levantándose de su escritorio para abrazar a su antigua alumna.

-Gracias Tsunade –sama, apenas llegue hace 2 horas, es bueno volver a ala aldea después de 10 años-dijo la pelirrosa devolviéndole el abrazo a su maestra.

-Se te extrañaba por aquí, pero por favor siéntate y cuéntame como todo con lujo de detalles- dijo la quinta muy ansiosa.

-La es que mi viaje fue muy gratificante, al principio de fue una difícil decisión irme de aquí, pero comprendí que era tiempo de mejorar no solo como kunoichi, sino también como persona, explore el oeste a un lugar llamado La cuna del lobo curador, ahí aprendí métodos de curación que yo no creí que existían, también mejore mi taijutsu, una que otra misión pero cuénteme ¿Cómo están las cosas por aquí?- dijo Sakura emocionada por saber que ha ocurrido, Tsunade saco la botella de sake que había escondido con 2 vasos y los empezó a servir.

-¿Deseas Sakura?- dijo la Godaime sosteniendo el vaso y en tono burlón ya que Sakura no le gusta ingerir bebidas alcohólicas, pero Sakura tomo el vaso, sorprendiendo a Tsunade.-Solo se vive una vez, Tsunade-sama- dijo Sakura en un tono burlón, chocharon los vasos y se lo tomaron en un solo trago.

-Usted nunca va a cambiar- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

-Pues las cosas aquí van bien, como veras, el edificio a sido renovado hasta el ultimo detalle, Gai-sensei y Rock Lee fueron a la aldea escondida entre la arena para ayudar al Kazekage contra unos rebeldes, Neji Chouji y TenTen fueron a la aldea escondida entre la niebla a una misión tipo S, Ino es ahora una Jounnin y un montón de cosas los shinobis y kunoichis están saliendo para entrenar muy duro para combatir una invasión y así evitar que más gente muera-dijo Tsunade cambiando su tono a uno serio y triste, desvió su mirada a una foto de Shizune recordando que ella había muerto a manos de Pain, el corazón de Tsunade sintió un dolor de repente ya que no hizo nada por ayudarla, volvió en si para mirar a Sakura.

-¿Y te vas a quedar?- dijo Tsunade recuperando su habitual tono de voz.

-Claro que si, Tsunade-sama, además quiero ver a mis amigos, no he visto sus caras en 10 años, en especial a Naruto.- dijo la pelirrosa con una mirada de ilusión, pensando en el amor de su vida.

-Sakura espera, tienes que saber algo, es sobre Naruto-dijo la rubia tratando de detener a la ojiverde.

-Luego me lo dice, voy ir a ver a Naruto-dijo Sakura levantándose de su asiento y se tomo otro trago de sake.-Gracias por el sake, me hacia falta hasta luego Tsunade-sama- dijo Sakura saliendo de su oficina lo más rápido que pudo, Tsunade se levanto de su escritorio con la foto de Shizune en mano y vio por la ventana a una Sakura ilusionada con ver a Naruto, en esos momentos se preocupo por ella.

-Sakura, si supieras la verdad- dijo Tsunade muy preocupada por Sakura y abrazando la foto. Mientras tanto en la calle, Sakura corría a la casa de Naruto para darle una sorpresa, sin embargo no sabia lo que le esperaba. La ojiverde había llegado a la casa del rubio, se paro enfrente de la puerta, respiro profundo porque no sabia como reaccionaria Naruto, toco la puerta y solo tenia que esperar el momento para verse las caras, pero nadie le contestaba, Sakura un poco extrañada volvió a tocar la puerta, pero sin resultados, Sakura pensó que no estaba por lo cual espero en la puerta, pasaron 15 minutos y nada, Sakura se canso de esperar y decidió irse pero ni siquiera había dado 10 pasos cuando es cucho una voz muy familiar.

-¿Sakura-chan? ¿Eres tu?- pregunto aquella figurar masculina quien era nada más y nada menos que Naruto que quedo muy sorprendido en ver a su amigo después de 10 años, la ojiverde volteo abruptamente para ver a su gran amigo.

-¡NARUTO!-grito de emoción la pelirrosa.

-¡SAKURA-CHAN!- ¡REGRESASTE!-dijo Naruto recibiendo con un abrazo muy fuerte a Sakura.-No sabes cuanto te he extrañado, pensé que no te volvería a ver-dijo Naruto poniendo roja a Sakura, creyendo ella, que Naruto aun la ama.

-Yo también te he extrañado, tengo muchas cosas que contarte, por esa razón vine a tu cas pero no estabas y tuve que esperar y tuve que esperarte- dijo Sakura dando su explicación de el porque estaba ahí.

-Lo siento Sakura-chan pero no sabía que regresarías, por favor pasa para que estés más cómoda- dijo Naruto abriendo la puerta, dejando pasar a Sakura, al entrar la ojiverde obse4rvo un montón de fotos colgadas en la pared, fotos de cuando eran más chichos y formaban el famoso equipo 7, fotos en solitario con Kakashi, fotos con los otros equipos, fotos con Jiraiya antes de su muerte, fotos con la quinta etc. Pero Sakura vio una en especial, era una foto en la que estaban ellos 2 solos, Sakura observo esa foto con detenimiento, quería que esa foto fuera una realidad.

-Esa fue la última foto que nos tomamos antes de que ocurriera el conflicto y antes de que partieras.- fijo Naruto recargado en la pared con una cálida sonrisa.

-Si, no creía que aun tuvieras esa foto después de tantos años y dime ¿Cómo te ha ido? ¿Qué has hecho?- pregunto impaciente.

-Pues en primer lugar, la vieja me hizo jounnin al fin, acabo de regresar de una misión y ahora lo único que quiero es descansar y dime Sakura-chan ¿Qué hiciste allá en ese lugar místico y no se que más mitos dicen?- dijo Naruto interesado en el viaje de Sakura.

-Se llama, La cuna del lobo curador Naruto y me fue bien pude hacerme más fuerte de lo que yo no pudiera imaginar, aunque por unos momentos, extrañe este lugar, a sus habitantes, a mis amigos, fue muy difícil al principio, pero al recordar la muerte de, bueno, ya sabes quien, me comprometí en hacerme más fuerte para proteger a la aldea y a las personas que más quiero- dijo la Kunoichi explicando su viaje pero eso solo era el principio ya que Sakura estaba lista para confesarle su amor a Naruto.

-Sakura-chan, creo que has hecho bien en entrenar, yo se que a pesar de estar fuera de la aldea, nunca te olvidaste de nosotros ni nosotros de ti, en especial yo-dijo el ojiazul con un gran sentimiento que hizo sonrojar a Sakura, este era el momento que ella esperaba.

-Naruto, desde hace tiempo, tengo algo que he querido decirte y es hora de que lo sepas.-dijo Sakura acercándose poco a poco a Naruto.

-¿En serio? ¿Y que me quieres decir?- dijo el ojiazul igual acercándose a Sakura, las mejillas de la ojiverde se pusieron rojos como un tomate y su corazón latía más rápido de los normal.

-Naruto yo te…-fue interrumpida Sakura al escuchar la puerta abrirse, después Naruto se levanto para recibir a la persona que entro, Sakura pensó que era Kakashi, Kiba o incluso la quinta, pero no era así porque escucho una voz femenina muy familiar desconcertando a la pelirrosa.

-Naruto-kun, a que hora llegaste, dijo esa voz muy familiar, Sakura no entendía lo que pasaba.

-Desde hace 1 hora amor, no te preocupes, ni te iba a dejar sola- dijo Naruto en un tono amoroso, al escuchar eso, Sakura se levanto de inmediato y se dirigió a la entrada a ver que pasaba, para su sorpresas, vio lo que nunca creyó que pasaría, vio al Naruto, al chico rubio que golpeaba, al que amaba con todas sus fuerzas besándose con Hinata, no lo podía creer Sakura, simplemente no lo podía creer, Naruto y Hinata al ver a la ojiverde, se separaron, Sakura quedo impactada al ver a los 2 jóvenes besándose.

-¿Hinata? Hola, cuanto tiempo sin verte.- dijo Sakura de dientes para afuera porque seguía consternada después de lo que vio-S-Sakura-san es un gusto que hayas regresado, se te extrañaba-dijo Hinata abrazando a Naruto.

-Oye Naruto, lo que hace un momento…- dijo Sakura pidiendo una explicación.

-¡OH! Es cierto, no te lo había comentado- dijo Naruto distraído como siempre-Sakura-chan, Hinata y yo estamos casados, nos casamos hace 2 años, hoy estamos cumpliendo nuestro aniversario ¿no es asombroso?- dijo Naruto feliz abrazando a su esposa, esa declaración del rubio dejo en blanco la mente de Sakura, sus ojos de asombro reflejaban una tristeza que no quiso expresar ante Naruto, no lo podía creer, sentía como su corazón se rompía en 1000 pedazos, se quería morir en ese instante, su ilusión de estar con su amado Naruto iba desapareciendo por una broma cruel del destino, pero esto solo era el comienzo.

Continuara...


	2. Capítulo 2: La verdad

**Hola queridos lectores, vengo a traerles el capitulo numero 2 de este fic, que como lo había dicho, estaba antes en mis fics y creo que esta teniendo un gran afecto en su nuevo lanzamiento, muchas gracias y espero que lo sigan disfrutando, así que vamos al capitulo de hoy.**

**.**

**. 1) Este Fic transcurre en una linea alterna de los eventos de Naruto Shippuden, pero también posee eventos que ocurrieron en el manga.**

**.**

**. 2) Este es un fanfic NaruSaku, no se dejen llevar por lo visto en los capítulos posteriores.**

**.**

**. 3) No se hace este fic para un fin de lucro y solo se hace por diversión, Naruto Shippuden le pertence a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**10 Años después**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 2: La verdad**

.

.

_"¿CASADO? ¿Estas casado? ¿Y con ELLA? ¿Con HINATA? No puede ser, no puede, esto debe ser un error, debe ser una broma de mal gusto, me niego a creer que esto esa verdad, tú me amas Naruto, yo lo sé, por favor dime que me amas ¡DIMELO NARUTO! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡NARUTO!"_

La mente de la ojiverde se hace todas estas preguntas literalmente no sabía cómo reaccionar.

-¿Sakura-san? ¿Estás bien?- pregunto la joven Hyuga, Sakura tardó en reaccionar, todavía seguía con esas preguntas.

-Um ¡Ah! Lo siento, estaba pensando en otra cosa, me alegro por ustedes, ojala hubiera estado ahí para verlos-dijo Sakura tratando de sentirse feliz por la pareja, pero eso la lastimaba aún más, para evitar verlos juntos y sentirse aún peor, desvió su mirada a un reloj que marcaba las 4 pm, tenía que instalarse en su casa y evitar ver a Naruto con contra mujer.

-Dios ya es muy tarde, será mejor que me vaya tengo que poner mis cosas en mi casa-Dijo la ojiverde apresurada-Fue agradable verlos en especial a ti Naruto, cuídense- esas fueron las últimas palabras de Sakura mientras salía de la casa de los Uzumaki, pero Naruto noto algo en los ojos de Sakura mientras se retiraba, mostraban tristeza, Naruto se preguntaba el porqué, quizás algo paso en su viaje o talvez recordó al "innombrable" pero tendría que saberlo otro día.

-Naruto-kun, no es maravilloso que Sakura este de vuelta-dijo Hinata aun abrazando a su esposo y recargando su cabeza en el pecho del ojiazul.

-Lo es Hinata-chan, en verdad lo es- dijo Naruto mirando cómo se alejaba su amiga, pero no podía dejar de pensar que le causo tristeza a Sakura, mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su esposa.

* * *

**EN LA CALLE**

A pesar de ser las 4 de la tarde y que todavía estaba la luz del sol, había poca gente transitando en la calle, incluyendo a la chica ojiverde que en esos momentos estaba asimilando la situación que se le presento, teniendo un conflicto interno.

_"Esto no puede estar pasándome, simplemente no puede pero se veía tan feliz, no lo había visto así en años"-Pensó la ojiverde tratando de analizar la situación._

_**"! DE QUE ESTAS HABLANDO HARUNO! COMO PUEDES ESTAS TAN TRANQUILO SABIENDO QUE NARUTO ESTA CON ESA ZORRA, DIME ¿CÓMO PUEDES ESTAR TRANQUILA?"**_

_"Hinata no es ninguna zorra, ella es una gran amiga, deja de molestarme"_

_**"¿QUÉ NO ES UNA ZORRA? ENTONCES PORQUE ESPERO PARA QUE TE FUERAS PARA PODER ACOSTARSE CON EL Y ASÍ CASARSE CON EL"**_

_"Déjame en paz, Si Naruto es feliz con Hinata, seré feliz por Naruto porque soy su amiga"_

_**"SABES QUE ESO ES MENTIRA, ASÍ QUE SERAS FELIZ SABIENDO QUE ESA ZORRA ESTA CON LA PERSONA QUE MÁS AMAS EN ESTE MUNDO ¿VERDAD?"**_

_"Cállate, deja de molestarme"-_pensó ya molesta Sakura mientras estaba abriendo la puerta de su casa, pero su Inner lanzaría sus comentarios finales.

_**"JAJA, NI TU MISMA TE LO CREES, SABES QUE ES MENTIRA TODO LO QUE ME ACABAS DE DECIR, TU QUIERES ESTAR CON NARUTO, LO SE, TE CONOZCO MUY BIEN, QUIERES ESTAR CON NARUTO, QUE TE TOCE QUE TE AME, SER LA MUJER DE SUS SUEÑOS ¿O ME EQUIVOCO?"**_

-YA BASTA, ES MENTIRA, ES MENTIRA- Hablando en voz alta Sakura, ya no quería escuchar más, esos pensamientos la estaban haciendo menos, tomo una foto de Naruto y la sostuvo mientras esos pensamiento continuaba.

_**"SABES QUE ES CIERTO, LO DESEAS AUN MÁS QUE TU PROPIA VIDA, ADMITELO, LO DESEAS, HINATA ES SOLO UNA ZORRA, UNA AVENTURA PARA NARUTO, TU ERES LA ESTUPIDA QUE NO ENTIENDE AUN LA SITUACIÓN, ERES UNA ESTUPIDA POR NUNCA DECIRLE LO QUE SENTIAS ¡UNA ESTUPIDA!"**_

-¡YA BASTA!- Grito Sakura aventando la foto escuchándose un gran ruido, empezó a llorar y cayo de rodillas, esos pensamientos eran crueles, pero eran la verdad, Sakura se consideró una egoísta al no reconocer que Naruto no la ama, que Naruto ya la olvido. Sakura estaba destruida.

-Soy una estúpida, porque nunca se lo dije, porque nunca lo mire, porque me fije en otro en vez de él, ahora ELLA es su mujer, ahora ya tiene una nueva vida,yo para el soy el pasado, un capricho y me lo merezco, por haberlo despreciado ¡COMO ME ODIO!- dijo Sakura enfatizando la última frase, la ojiverde estaba liberando una combinación de ira, arrepentimiento, celos, culpa, odio y amor, pero escucho la puerta en varias ocasiones, de inmediato Sakura se puso a la defensiva.

-Quien quiera que sea déjeme en paz y lárguese- dijo la kunoichi todavía de rodillas.

-¿Qué te pasa frentuda? No le vas a abrir la puerta a tu amiga- dijo aquella voz familiar, luego Sakura se levantó para abrir la puerta y en efecto, era aquella Kunoichi rubia con un fleco de lado derecho de su rostro, Ino, se quedó extrañada por Sakura.

-¿Sakura? ¿Qué te paso?- pregunto Ino muy alarmada, Sakura la invito a pasar para poder explicarle lo que paso.

.

.

Continuara…


	3. Capítulo 3: Recordando el pasado

**Hola queridos lectores, vengo a traerles el capitulo numero 3 de este fic, que contiene una subtrama que igualemente se ira desarrollando con el paso de la trama, así que espero que sea de su agrado.**

**.**

**. 1) Este Fic transcurre en una linea alterna de los eventos de Naruto Shippuden, pero también posee eventos que ocurrieron en el manga.**

**.**

**. 2) Este es un fanfic NaruSaku, no se dejen llevar por lo visto en los capítulos posteriores.**

**.**

**. 3) No se hace este fic para un fin de lucro y solo se hace por diversión, Naruto Shippuden le pertence a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**10 Años Después**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 3: Recordando el pasado**

**.**

**.**

Ino después de entrar a la casa de la ojiverde, vio todo el desastre que había, vidrio por todos lados y se veían gotas de sangre, Ino pedía una explicación a Sakura, pero ella no le hizo caso, Sakura fue a recoger la foto que había destruido anteriormente pero volvió a romper en llanto de tan solo ver la fotografía, empezó a forzar su mano izquierda y liberando una cantidad de sangre considerable, Ino preocupada fue al baño por unas vendas, volvió a la sala y Sakura seguía, la rubia la levanto y la sentó en el sofá, la conversación inicio mientras Ino le ponía la venda en la mano de Sakura.

-¡SAKURA! ¿Qué te pasa? Tu no eres así ¿Qué te ocurre?- Pregunto muy preocupada Ino, Sakura no le respondió, mientras Ino vendada la mano, Sakura empezó a hablar con una voz entrecortada.

-No debí regresar Ino- Dijo Sakura apretando su puño con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que la herida que tenia en su mano se abriera, tiñendo la venda de color rojo.

-Deja de ser una necia, deja que te vende bien… ¿Qué? ¿De que estas hablando Sakura?- Pregunto la rubia angustiada por Sakura, la ojiverde no estaba lista para decirle a Ino lo que paso y mucho menos lo estaría para aceptarlo así que cambio el giro de la conversación.

-Ino ¿Es cierto que Hinata se caso?- Pregunto Sakura tratando de no sentirse destruida en su corazón, Ino se extraño por esa pregunta, porque le interesaba saber si Hinata se había casado y como sabia Sakura que Hinata se caso, entonces la rubia entiendo que Sakura ya se había enterado de todo.

-¿Ya lo sabes verdad?- Pregunto Ino terminando de vendar la mano de la ojiverde, Sakura se levanto del sofá repentinamente en donde ellas estaban y levanto la foto que ella había destruido, era una foto de ella con Naruto lo cual Sakura anhelaba que se convirtiera en realidad.

"Sakura-chan, Hinata y yo nos casamos, hoy cumplimos nuestro segundo aniversario"

-Naruto, que seas feliz con ella- Dijo Sakura muy lastimada, abrazando la foto y soltando lagrimas, todo ya estaba hecho, Sakura ya no quería pensar eso, pero los pensamientos de su Inner eran muy fuertes, Ino sabia como se sentía, ella recordó un momento muy amargo de su vida antes de ser jounnin.

.

.

.

.

**Hace 2 años:**

Antes del nombramiento de Ino a Jounnin, ella había estado en la florería de su familia atendiendo, en eso entro una rubia llevando en su espalda un gigantesco abanico. Ino quedo sorprendida al ver a esa kunoichi de la aldea escondida entre la arena, Temari e Ino nunca se habían llevado bien, pero a raíz de la batalla contra el innombrable empezaron a llevarse bien, Temari empezó a entablar una charla con Ino.

-Así que, en una semana ya serás Jounnin, te felicito Yamanaka- Dijo Temari recargándose en una pared de la florería.

-Gracias Temari, he entrenado mucho y por fin seré Jounnin- Dijo la rubia terminando de arreglar unas rosas que estaban en un florero.

-Y dime ¿Cuándo regresa Sakura? Según escuche que se fue de la aldea para entrenar- Pregunta Temari ya que siempre le tuvo respeto.

-La verdad no se, han pasado 8 años desde su partida, espero que ya este regresando para poderle presumir que ya soy jounnin- Dijo Ino emocionada y tan presumida como siempre.

-Je, Pero Sakura ya es Jounni desde hace tiempo, ella tiene más tiempo, ella tienen más ventaja que tu y dime ¿qué vas a hacer después de trabajar aquí?- Dijo Temari quitándose el abanico de la espalda, cuando un joven de cabello negro parado llega por detrás.

-Oh genial, tenias que estar aquí ¿verdad Temari?- Dijo muy indiferente Shikamaru, haciendo enojar a Temari pero haciendo reír a Ino.

-Ya Shika, deja ese humor que tienes- Dijo Ino tratando de alegrar a Shikamaru.

-Tú y tu actitud tan positiva ¿verdad Shikamaru? ni siquiera cuando te vencí me respetas- Dijo Temari tratando de hacer enojar a Shikamaru, Ino fue a sepáralos para que no hubiera un confrotamiento.

-Ya los dos, no quiero que se peleen adentro de la florería sino mis padres me van a matar, en especial tu Shika, la ultima vez que te peleaste con Chouji, me rompiste 4 jarrones y 2 ventanas, así que no te enojes amorcito- Dijo Ino en un tono casi maternal regañando a Shikamaru que se puso rojo por la ultima palabra de Ino.

-E-Esta bien, Ino-chan, oye ¿Ya nos vamos? Se nos hace tarde- Dijo Shukamaru todavía rojo pero tratando de hablar serio.

-¿Ino-chan? Eso es nuevo en ti Shikamaru ¿Hay algo entre ustedes dos verdad?- Pregunto Temari soltando una risilla burlona.

-Así es, Temari, Shika y yo somos novios desde hace 6 meses, además hoy es el festival de la aldea y pues hoy la florería cierra por eso, Shika y yo tenemos mucho que hacer ¿verdad?- Dijo cariñosamente Ino tomando el brazo del moreno, Temari quedo sorprendida, aunque ella y Shikamaru no se llevaban bien, la rubia tenia un pequeño sentimiento por el.

-Wow bien por los dos, siempre súper que terminarían juntos de una o de otra manera, bueno nada más vine a ver como estabas Ino, que se diviertan en el festival, adiós- Dijo Temari colocándose de nuevo el pesado abanico, Shikamaru por unos momentos mantuvo la mirada fija en Temari, como si estuviera pensando algo en relación con ella.

-¿Shika estas bien?- Pregunto Ino inocentemente haciendo entrar en si a Shikamaru.

-¡Ah! Lo siento Ino, pensaba en asuntos personales pero hoy, hay un festival y lo quiero pasar con mi rubia- Dijo en un tono amoroso Shikamaru abrazando a Ino, que la hizo ruborizarse, los dos jóvenes se encaminaron a la zona Oeste de la aldea donde se encontraba el festival, una hora después llegaron, , cada año se celebraba el festival de Konoha pero este año fue el festival más grande de todas ya que había gente e incluso Shinobis y Kunoichis de otras aldeas, los 2 tortolos se empezaron a divertir, disfrutando los fuegos artificiales, disfrutando la comida de cada puesto, una que otra visita al baño por parte de Shikamaru, el joven Nara había ganado en uno de los juegos del festival un gato de peluche, como un regalo para Ino, la rubia senita que todo era un cuento de hadas, la parejita se sentó en una banca y ambos se demostraron cuanto se aman, comiéndose a besos, ambos no podían creer que estarían destinados el uno para el otro a estar juntos, pero en ese momento de manera repentina una sombra femenil se paro en frente de los novios.

-¡Shikamaru! – grito aquella voz tan familiar, tanto para Shikamaru como para Ino, era Temrai que parecía que venia corriendo.

-¿Temari? ¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunto un poco preocupado y a la vez enojado con Temari, la rubia empezó a tomar aire para poder dar su mensaje al joven Nara.

-Es un asunto de trabajo, Tsunade me envió a buscarte, dice que es urgente- Dijo Temari ya recuperada, Shikamaru creía que era una broma, pero después de oír que el mensaje era de la Godaime y que había enviado a Temari dado a que ella siempre habla enserio, tuvo que ir de inmediato, sabiendo que tenia que dejar a Ino sola.-Ino, no lo tomes a mal, pero debo…-Dijo Shikamaru pero fue callado por un beso pequeño por parte de Ino.

-No tardes mucho Shika, aquí te espero- Dijo Ino con una mirada de confianza hacia su novio, Shikamaru se sintió que las preocupaciones se habían ido, el joven Nara fue con la Kunoichi de la aldea de la arena a buscar a Tsunade, Ino vio como ambos se perdían entre la multitud, confiaba mucho en Shikamaru que no le importaba espera horas.

El tiempo paso, fueron 4 horas e Ino seguía esperando a su novio, el festival termina con un gran espectáculo de fuegos artificiales exactamente a las 11:00 pm, Ino ya preocupada, no era común que se tardara tanto y mucho menos para un simple mensaje, para no perder más tiempo, Ino empezó a buscar dentro del mar de gente que había, busco en todos los lugares en los que podría y no podría estar el joven Nara, sin éxito, se encamino hacia la oficina de la quinta, pero en eso, se topa con Tsunade cruzando miradas, Ino quedo impresionada y fue con ella para preguntar el paradero de Shikamaru.

-Tsunade-sama, espere- Dijo en un tono muy alto, haciendo que la Godaime frenara de inmediato.

-¿Ino? Que sorpresa verte aquí pero ¿No estabas con Shikamaru?- Pregunto Tsunade desconcertada, tras esa pregunta, Ino se quedo pensando y no comprendía que pasaba.

-¿Cómo creí que usted había hablado con el, por eso envió a Temari verdad? – Pregunto Ino tratando de que todo sea cierto.

-Te equivocas, yo no envié a nadie para buscarlo y no he hablado con el, además, le di el día libre y por eso creí que estaba contigo- Afirmo Tsunade con toda seriedad, Ino no podía creerlo, no podía dudar de la Godaime y supo que todo fue obra de Temari, Ino despidiéndose de Tsunade, Ino con una rabia siguió buscando a su novio, incluso se digirió a la casa de Shikamaru, vio que no había ni una alma dentro del inmueble, Ino se puso frente a la puerta y quiso abrirla de golpe, pero no podías porque ella confiaba en Shikamaru y estaría mal irrumpir en su casa, Ino al darse la vuelta para regresar al festival vio como una luz de la casa de prendió y en ella se reflejo una sombra de una joven, Ino se arrepintió de su anterior decisión y giro el picaporte para poder entrar, para su sorpresa la puerta estaba abierta, con mucho desconcierto se quedo la rubia, entro con mucho cuidado para no hacer ningún ruido, todo estaba callado, Ino empezó a temer lo peor, observo que la luz provenía de la habitación de Shikamaru, la rubia subió con cuidado las escaleras, el corazón de Ino cada vez se aceleraba más, llego a la puerta de la habitación pero no estaba completamente cerrada, Ino se coloco en donde estaba el halo de luz para poder observar el interior de la habitación pero antes de poder acercarse más escucho unas voces muy familiares.

-¿Y cuando terminaras con ella? Llevamos 2 meses saliendo juntos y me prometiste corta tu relación con Ino, Shika- Dijo aquella voz femenina, Ino sabia que era Temari, vio el pequeño espacio que había en la puerta que no se había cerrado y se quería morir, Temari sentada en las piernas del joven Nara semidesnudos, Ino no quería creerlo, no quería seguir viendo pero no pudo evitarlo y continuo observando.

-Todavía no Temari, necesito más tiempo, además, ella es muy sensible y la puedo lastimar- Dijo el joven Nara en un tono no tan serio, como si estuviera apunto de reírse, Ino se sintió humillada y engañada, el amor que tanto le prometió Shikamaru, en los dos últimos meses fueron una mentira.

-¿Y eso qué? ella es muy tonta, ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de nuestra relación, vaya tonta- Dijo la kunoichi de la aldea de la arena soltando veneno hacia Ino, mientras que en el otro lado de la habitación, Ino empezó a tener una mezcla de odio, tristeza y dolor, continuo viendo contra su voluntad sabiendo que todo era real, sin embargo el golpe final se lo daría su novio Shikamaru.

-Tienes razón Temari, si pasaron dos meses sin que ella se enterara, podemos seguir estando juntos, te lo confieso, Ino es solo una aventura, una cualquiera que se acuesta con quien le diga "te amo"- Dijo Shikamaru en un tono de burla, fue un golpe directo Ino, se había sentido usada como un juguete, una lagrima salio de sus ojos, llorando en silencio, se fue de la casa de Shikamaru aun viendo la imagen en su cabeza de Temari y Shikamaru besándose, burlándose de ella y en un día especial para Ino se convirtió al instante en el peor día de su vida, Ino se preguntaba ¿qué salio mal? ¿Porqué ella? Llegando a su casa, aun empapada en lagrimas que parecía no tener fin, maldiciéndose a sí misma destruyo todo aquello que le recordaba al desgraciado de Shikamaru.

Días, semanas pasaron y la rubia no salía de su casa, varios de sus amigos fueron a verla pero sin algún resultado, entonces fue a verla Shikamaru, toco la puerta y de inmediato se abrió, Ino mostró una cara de repulsión al ver a su ex novio, aun cuando el joven Nara no lo supiera.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunto Ino con indiferencia, cosa muy extraña en ella, Shikamaru se quedo impactado al ver eso.

-Ino-chan, escuche que no quieres salir de tu casa ¿qué te pasa amor?- Pregunto el joven Nara preocupado, pero a Ino le importo poco, al recordar esa imagen en su cabeza, abofeteo muy fuerte a Shikamaru, el se quedo impactado al ver su reacción.

-¡Desgraciado Hipócrita! Te atreves a venir a mi casa y decirme esas cosas ¡Cuando en realidad te estas burlando de mi con la PUTA de Temari!- Grito con todas sus fuerzas Ino, a Shikamaru se le puso la cara muy blanca, se sintió descubierto y no sabia que decir ante una furiosa Ino.

-I-Ino, amor puedo explicarlo- Dijo muy temeroso Shikamaru, Ino hizo odios sordos a su intento de explicación.

-¡Ahórrate tus palabras para la PERRA esa! ¡Idiota! Yo te di mi corazón y ¿Cómo me pagaste? Te largaste con esa puta cuando tenias la oportunidad, me decías que eran asuntos de trabajo y era mentira ¡TE ODIO! ¡NO TE QUIEO VER EN MI VIDA NUNCA MÁS! ¡LARGATE!- Grito Ino liberando toda la rabia que tenia en su interior azotándole la puerta a Shikamaru, después de ese acto, Ino cayo de rodillas soltando lagrimas sin parar, a pesar de haber liberado su ira que tenia en su interior por completo, la tristeza seguía, parecía no tener fin, pero en eso vio un rayo de esperanza, Ino se dirigió su mirada a una fotografía en particular, en la foto estaba ella y Sakura a las afueras de la aldea, la tomo y en eso recordó unas sabias palabra de la ojiverde antes de su partida:

_"Ino, no vale la pena llorar por alguien que nunca te aprecio, no llores y lucha por tu felicidad, ve y buscala cueste lo que cueste"_

Ino recordó esas palabras, ella recordó en ese instante que la vida sigue y no por unas cuantas personas que le han hecho daño, se va a detener, la rubia se levanto, limpiándose las lágrimas, fue al baño, frente a un espejo e Ino recordó quien era.

-¡Yo soy Yamanaka Ino! ¡Chounnin de la aldea escondida entre las hojas y mi destino es ser la mejor Jounnin de la aldea!- Grito con todas sus fuerzas la rubia, Ino había vuelto a tener la confianza y la seguridad que se le caracterizaba- ¡Examen Jounni aquí voy!- Dijo con una mirada de determinación y con una sonrisa, salio del baño y salio de su casa a cumplir con su destino.

**Fin del flashback**

**.**

**.**

Ino tuvo el tiempo suficiente recordando esa experiencia, para ver como ayudar a su amiga, no seria fácil pero lo conseguiría.

-¿Sakura? ¿Ya estas tranquila?- Pregunto Ino a Sakura que seguía de rodillas, Sakura ya parecía más tranquila y ya podía hablar sin llorar.

-G-Gracias Ino por lo de mi mano, pero ya no importa nada, no me quedan motivos para seguir aquí, Hinata es la mujer de su vida y yo, yo solo soy el pasado- Dijo la ojiverde en un tono muy triste, se levanto y se sentó a lado de Ino.

-Sakura, se lo que se sientes, se por lo que estas pasando, yo no podía salir de esa depresión, pensaba que este seria el fin, pero entonces recordé unas palabras que me dijo una gran Kunoichi, una gran amiga, una gran mujer, ella me dijo que debía luchar por mi felicidad, nunca rendirme y seguir adelante y en estos momentos, esa gran mujer esta sufriendo ¿y sabes que debe hacer?- Dijo Ino ayudando a Sakura a ver la luz, Sakura vio como su amiga estaba preocupada por ella y en su mente se formulaba esa pregunta ¿qué debo hacer? Su Inner que antes la había destruido moralmente a Sakura, la intentaba ayudar.

.

.

_"¿Sakura? ¿Por qué lloras?"_

_"Llorar es mi único consuelo, es lo único que me queda."_

_"Lo único que estas demostrando es tu debilidad, tan siquiera ¿no vas a luchar por el amor de Naruto? ¿Te estas rindiendo así nada más?"_

_"¿Para qué? Estoy destinada a no estar con el, Naruto ya es feliz y el hasta me lo dijo felizmente"_

_"Ahí Sakura ¿Acaso no viste como te miro?"_

_"¿Qué? ¿De que estas hablando?"_

_"En el momento en el que te volteaste a ver el reloj, Naruto te miro de una forma muy distinta, esa mirada expresaba dos cosas: culpa y amor"_

_"¿Cómo? Eso no puede ser, si Naruto esta enamorado de ella"_

_"Sakura, Naruto siempre te ha amado, incluso en tu partida, siempre estuvo ahí, esperándote ¡Quítate la venda de los ojos!"_

_"No puedo, ahí están las pruebas ¿Y quieres que me lo siga negando? ¿Quieres hacerme sufrir más? ¿ESO QUIERES?"_

_"No Sakura, lo que quiero es que luches, recupera el amor de Naruto, no te rindas, ¡Busca tu felicidad! Recuerda quien eres y que es lo que quieres"_

_"¿Quién soy? ¿Qué es lo que quiero?"_

_"Si ¿Quién eres?"_

_"Yo soy Sakura"_

_"Lo siento ¿Quién eres?"_

_"Yo soy Sakura Haruno, Jounnin de la aldea escondida entre las hojas y lo que quiero…"_

_"¿Qué es lo que quieres? !DIME¡"_

_"¡Quiero el amor de Naruto!"_

_"Repítelo"_

_._

_._

-¡Yo soy Sakura Haruno, Jounnin de la aldea escondida entre las hojas y lo que quiero es recuperar el amor de Naruto!- Dijo con todas sus fuerzas Sakura levantándose del sofá, Ino sonrió de felicidad, Sakura había vuelto, la ojiverde recupero la confianza y la fe.

-Ino, gracias por todo lo que me has dicho, mi mejor amiga- Dijo Sakura abrazando a la rubia.

-Siempre te estaré apoyando Sakura y por cierto, te ayudare a estar con Naruto, sinceramente Hinata no se lo merece.- Dijo Ino respaldando a Sakura.

-Gracias Ino, es hora de que Naruto sepa lo que siento por el, lo siento Hinata, pero Naruto es mió, no importa lo que pase, Naruto será mió- Dijo Sakura con una mirada desafiante, lista para todo, sabia que no seria fácil pero no descansaría hasta llegar a Naruto, la batalla de la morena y la ojiverde había empezado, el premio… el amor del rubio.

.

.

Continuara...


	4. Capítulo 4: Memorias de un Kitsune

Hola queridos lectores y bueno, después de un pequeño descanso, vuelvo a darle la actualización correspondiente a este fic, que espero les este gustando, como se dieron cuenta, los tres primero capitulos no se modificaron para nada y permanecieron igual que en la versión antigua de este fic, pero a partir de este capitulo en adelante fue la mejora y reedición de dicha historia, asi que puede que la narrativa sea diferente y espero que les guste como siempre, así que vamos a darle al capitulo de hoy.

.PD: El autor es hombre, para que no exista confusiones posteriores XD

.

**. 1) Este Fic transcurre en una linea alterna de los eventos de Naruto Shippuden, pero también posee eventos que ocurrieron en el manga.**

**.**

**. 2) Este es un fanfic NaruSaku, no se dejen llevar por lo visto en los capítulos posteriores.**

**.**

**. 3) No se hace este fic para un fin de lucro y solo se hace por diversión, Naruto Shippuden le pertence a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**10 Años Después**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 4: Memorias de un Kitsune.**

.

.

**Negritas: Dialogos de Kurama**

_Cursiva: Flashback_

_._

_._

* * *

**Departamento de Naruto.**

.

Lo que parecía ser algo que nadie llegaría ver en su vida, se cumplió en tan solo dos años, el gran héroe de Konoha e hijo del Yondaime, Naruto Uzumaki estaba felizmente casado con la heredera del clan Hyuga, cosa que a muchos les dio gusto, pero a otros y en especial a sus amigos más cercanos les pareció irreal, ya que ellos sabían que el rubio estaba completamente enamorado de la pelirosa y solo tenía ojos para ella, pero se equivocaron, Naruto Uzumaki estaba viviendo un cuento con final feliz, por fin era apreciado por toda la gente de la aldea y había alcanzado el amor.

El chico ojiazul se encontraba en el nuevo departamento que compro en las partes altas de la aldea con el dinero que conseguía de las misiones, disfrutando la vista desde el balcón donde se veía la aldea por completo, vistiendo con su chaleco de Jounnin, aunque de color naranja por un regalo especial y el espiral del clan Uzumaki en color rojo en la espalda, unos pantalones negros con su porta kunai en la pierna derecha y con sus sandalias. Otra cosa que lo caracterizaba era que su cabello era más largo, idéntico al de su padre y su banda ninja en su frente brillando con gran resplandor, como disfrutaba la vista Naruto, sin embargo cierto zorro le empezó a hablar.

**-¿En qué tanto piensas Naruto?-** Pregunto Kurama tranquilamente.

-No te parece maravillosa esta vista, viejo amigo. Por fin Konoha puede disfrutar de la paz que tanto merece y no solo eso, sino todo el mundo shinobi, al final el sueño de Ero-Sennin se hizo realidad.- Dijo Naruto con tranquilidad y paz en su voz, su maestro y su segundo padre para él, estaría orgulloso de él si lo viera ahora.

**-Es cierto, aquel sabio de los sapos le hubiera gustado ver tu boda y verte madurar como lo hizo tu padre, pero creo que te hubiera visto feliz con aquella chica de cabello rosa ¿No crees? -**Pregunto el zorro, haciendo que Naruto pensara en Sakura y en su regreso a la aldea después de 10 largos años, aunque también le dolía recordar algunas cosas con respecto a ella.

-Si...Sakura-Chan volvió Kurama, pero creo que ella sigue odiándome por lo que le hice a Sasuke.- Dijo Naruto con un tono triste y viendo que al final, él y ella no estarían juntos como él lo había soñado.

**-Naruto, no había otra alternativa y tú lo sabes, el traidor Uchiha se puso de lado de Madara una vez que lo matamos y espero el momento para matar, si tú no hubieras reaccionado, estarías muerto -**Kurama le recordó que todo era por el bien de la aldea y por su vida, aunque Naruto no se lo perdonaba.

-Debiste verla Kurama, su cara de terror cuando vio aquella escena, sé que no había otra opción, pero... ¿Por qué no lo detuve antes? ¿Porque no lo traje como se lo prometí? ¿Porque le falle a Sakura-Chan? Se suponía que seriamos un equipo nuevamente, se suponía que él la hubiera hecho feliz pero no salió como yo quería y al final...Sakura-Chan me termino odiando y por eso se fue, sin decirme nada y me lo merezco.- Dijo un Naruto que estaba apretando su puño con gran fuerza, aun recordando aquel suceso.

.

.

_Flashback_

_._

_._

_La guerra estaba llegando a un punto crucial, Obito fue derrotado al igual que los Zetsus y Madara agonizaba de dolor tras el Rasen Shuriken y el Chidori de Naruto y Sasuke, la guerra por fin se terminaría y cuando Madara por fin murió...Empezó la verdadera batalla._

_-!SASUKE! !YA NO TIENES QUE HACER ESTO! GANAMOS- Grito Naruto en su estado Biju combatiendo a su mejor amigo y rival quien en un giro inesperado, lo atacó sin decir nada, no había cambiado, el resto de la alianza Shinobi solo podía ver, los Kages recuperaban apenas sus fuerzas y los demás shinobis atentos a la pelea, en especial Sakura y Kakashi que veían con angustia la lucha, más la ojiverde, ella pensó que después de la guerra todo sería como antes, pero tenía que ver la realidad, veía a sus compañeros de equipo luchar hasta que uno muera, por un lado estaba el Uchiha, del que estuvo "enamorada" desde niña y el que la intentó matar, aquel bastardo que pisoteo sus sentimientos y le dio la espalda a la aldea, por el otro lado, se encontraba el rubio que la protegía de todo, aquel chico que consideraba un tonto pero la apreciaba por lo que era, su amigo o incluso algo más allá de ser un amigo, Naruto,_

_-Naruto...Detente por favor, Sasuke...Ya basta !YA BASTA LOS DOS! - Sakura corrió a donde estaba el campo de batalla, Kakashi trato de alcanzarla pero seguía débil y los demás no se atrevieron a entrar, tanto Naruto como Sasuke se dieron cuenta de su presencia y que se interpondría en la batalla por todos los medios necesarios, cosa que aprovecho el Uchiha._

_-Muy bien Dobe, creo que es tiempo de que acabe con ella de una buena vez, no quiero que ningún estorbo interrumpe nuestra pelea, pero no te preocupes, morirá de manera rápida- Sasuke con hielo en sus palabras, esquivo un golpe de Naruto y fue directo a donde venía Sakura, el rubio se quedó congelado al escuchar esas palabras, por más que el fuera su amigo y lo traería a la aldea, no iba a permitir que lastimara a Sakura, a SU Sakura-Chan, la ojiverde vio que Sasuke venía con todo formando un Chidori con intención de matarla, Sakura no tuvo tiempo para concentrar su chakra en su puño para poder defenderse y cuando llegaron a tan solo centímetros de sus rostros, Sakura esperaba el golpe certero del Uchiha, más este golpe no llego, cuando abrió sus ojos, vio que Sasuke estaba siendo atravesado por una de las garras del modo Biju de Naruto quien lo sorprendió por la espalda, Sakura vio aquella imagen impactada, la sangre del Uchiha mancho su rostro aun perpleja, Sasuke escupía la sangre mientras Naruto no se movía, no quería hacerlo, pero era el o Sakura. _

_-A-Así que decidiste actuar, ¿verdad Naruto?- Pregunto un Sasuke que le hervía la sangre por haber sido vencido por Naruto, alguien inferior a él, pero sin duda se ganó sus respetos, incluso en su lecho de muerte._

_Sasuke...Nadie...ni siquiera tu...!LASTIMARA A SAKURA-CHAN, MIENTRAS YO SIGA VIVO!- Naruto grito con gran intensidad, su brazo en modo Biju salió del cuerpo de Sasuke, haciendo que el cuerpo del Uchiha cayera como piedra y con una última mirada, miro a Sakura, sumida en el miedo y la angustia y soltó una risa siniestra._

_-Espero que tú y el dobe...sean felices sin mi.- Sasuke dijo sus últimas palabras con una sinceridad pura y cerró sus ojos para poder encontrar la paz eterna, junto a su hermano, el último de los Uchihas había muerto en batalla pero dándole una bendición a sus dos ex compañeros de equipo y amigos, Sakura seguía en shock al ver morir a Sasuke y no ponía atención a Naruto quien la protegió de una muerte segura, los demás shinobis después de ver la batalla terminada fueron con Naruto y Sakura, Naruto por otro lado, vio como Sakura seguía sin moverse y sin verlo a los ojos, entonces entendió algo... no importa lo que él hubiera hecho por su Sakura-Chan, ella estaría enamorada de Sasuke._

_._

_._

_Fin del Flashback_

_._

_._

**-¿Que paso entonces, Naruto? ¿Porque nunca hablaste con ella después de lo sucedido? -**Pregunto Kurama muy interesado, a pesar de que podía ver todo desde el interior de Naruto, no podía ver que pensaba Sakura, Naruto hizo una pausa larga, dejando en suspenso a su amigo zorruno.

-Después de ese día, nos fuimos al campamento para descansar y recuperar fuerzas y estaba decidido a hablar con Sakura, hasta que...- Dijo Naruto recordando lo que paso días antes.

**-¿Hasta que, Naruto?-** Cuestiono Kurama cuando el rubio hizo una pausa algo forzada

-Hasta que hable con Hinata...

.

.

_Flashback / Campamento de la Alianza Shinobi_

_._

_La alianza shinobi había ganado por fin después de una cruda batalla contra el temible Madara Uchiha, esta victoria fue producto no solo del valor de los shinobis de las 5 aldeas, sino también del valor y fortaleza de Naruto Uzumaki quien fue el que le dio esperanza y la lucha por vivir a todos, aunque bajo con costo y ese costo fue el romper su promesa que le había hecho a la chica de sus sueños, el matar a su mejor amigo y a la vez rival era un precio muy alto para ellos dos, los 5 Kages felicitaron al chico por su heroica actuación en el campamento, aunque Naruto era felicitado por todos los shinobis y por sus amigos más cercanos, cosa que en un pasado ya lejano no creía ver eso posible, todavía tenía un asunto importante que atender y ese asunto tenia nombre…Sakura._

_Mientras los ninjas descansaban y curaban sus heridas, se veía al chico ojiazul caminando tranquilamente buscando a su amiga, tenían que hablar y era el momento apropiado para hacerlo, pero no la encontraba por ningún lado, ocasionando frustración en él, mientras a lo lejos de donde estaba se encontraba su sensei viendo a su alumno con tranquilidad y preocupación, el sabia por lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su alumno, aun así decidió no intervenir ya que el tema se trata entre dos personas, entre sus dos alumnos. Naruto continúo buscando a la kunoichi médico que no se encontraba a la vista de él, hasta llegar al último lugar en donde no la había buscado, en su tienda de campaña, Naruto tomo el suficiente aire antes de entrar, no quería arruinar las cosas una vez y mucho menos con ella, armado de valor entro sin pensarlo para encontrarse con una Sakura que estaba guardando todo el equipo médico y sus cosas, sin notar que el rubio había entrado._

_-Sakura-chan…-Dijo en un tono de voz muy suave pero igual de audible para la ojiverde quien volteo sorprendida al ver a Naruto en su tu tienda._

_-Naruto…- Sakura apenas y podía articular el nombre de su amigo, el ambiente se volvió tenso y algo incómodo, más no fue por mucho ya que fue el rubio que tomo la iniciativa._

_-¿Estas bien Sakura-Chan? – Naruto se acercó a la pelirosa y tocando su rostro, provocando que la susodicha se ruborizara un poco, impidiéndole pensar con claridad._

_-Estoy bien, Naruto gracias por preguntar.- Dijo Sakura mientras el rubio alejo su mano de su mejilla que tenía un tono rojizo._

_-Tenías algo de sangre en tu rostro, no deberías tener sangre en tu suave piel, Sakura-Chan.- Dijo Naruto sonriendo, haciendo que Sakura se tranquilizara por esas palabras._

_-Naruto yo- Trato de hablar la ojiverde, más Naruto no la dejo terminar._

_-Sakura-chan…perdóname por favor, perdóname por no cumplir con lo que te prometí, perdóname por matar a Sasuke.- Naruto fue directo al punto dejando sorprendida a Sakura, ella no sabía que responder ante tal situación, era cierto que el rubio había matado al azabache, pero después de todo lo que vivieron, después de todo lo que pasaron ellos dos juntos, era en su interior quería que Naruto se detuviera en su búsqueda por Sasuke, le destrozaba el corazón verlo así y no hace mucho estuvo a punto morir de no ser por Naruto, ella le debía mucho al rubio y se sentía culpable. Culpable de ser siempre una carga, culpable de siempre ser un estorbo y culpable de nunca haberle dado una oportunidad a Naruto, el rubio esperaba una respuesta por parte de la kunoichi pero no la recibió, confirmando su teoría de que Sakura lo odiaba._

_-Está bien Sakura-chan, sé que me odias en estos momentos y no te culpo, sé que no me merezco tu perdón, solo espero que podamos ser amigos…lo siento- Naruto con una voz muy triste trato de despedirse de la kunoichi, pero fue detenido por Sakura quien sujetaba la mano del rubio, cuando Naruto volteo, vio a una Sakura con lágrimas en sus ojos, una Sakura vulnerable quien parecía caerse en cualquier momento y en un momento quizás muy tensó, la ojiverde besó a Naruto con gran pasión dejando al rubio atónito, era una nueva experiencia para Sakura, ella pensaba que su primer beso seria con Sasuke por más frio que fuera, pero esta era la excepción, su primer beso fue con Naruto, el cual lo sintió con una gran calidez como si fueran varios soles ardiendo, el único problema fue…que el rubio no la correspondió como tal, Naruto se desprendió de la kunoichi dejándola sola en su tienda de campaña, el rubio salió muy serio dirigiéndose a cualquier lado, pero en su interior sentía que la sangre le hervía, fue algo muy extraño y se cuestionaba a si mismo ¿No era esto lo que quería? ¿No era esto lo que más había deseado? La chica de sus sueños lo había besado ¿No era esto lo que quería? Naruto no pudo encontrar esas respuestas ya que se algo de ira le invadía, sentía que había algo que estaba mal y esa experiencia pasada lo iba a llevar por un sendero del cual no había retorno._

_-No me volverás a engañar Sakura…yo sé que me está mintiendo solo para olvidar lo de Sasuke, pero esta vez no voy a caer en ese juego, yo soy un juguete que está a tu disposición cada vez que tú quieras, nunca más.- Naruto fue directo a una colina a un paso pesado sin bajar su enojo en el interior y manteniendo la calma en lo exterior._

_Ya era de noche y la mayoría de los shinobis solo estaban realizando tareas de rutina antes de descansar y a la mañana siguiente volver a casa, pero había un shinobi que no parecía cansado, en una colina solitaria, se encontraba el héroe de Konoha mirando el cielo estrellado, como querían buscar la respuesta en el cielo sin éxito alguno, muchas cosas pasaron de manera repentina, pero la que más pasaba por su cabeza fue aquel beso de la ojiverde, ¿Fue real? ¿Fue un sentimiento real? ¿Fue una jugada más? No lo sabía a ciencia cierta, lo peor fue que se fue sin decirle algo o esperar una explicación, se sentía…como un idiota._

_-Mierda…no debí irme así, no sin recibir una explicación.- Dijo Naruto mirando el cielo estrellado con sus orbes azules, Naruto se disponía a descansar y después buscar una explicación, pero no se dio cuenta que había alguien más en el lugar._

_-Es hermoso el cielo ¿verdad, Naruto-kun?- una voz muy suave y tranquila llego a los odios de Naruto y volteando a su alrededor vio de quien era esa voz, quien más de aquella chica de cabello largo y negro, de aquella chica que lo defendió de Pain en el pasado, la heredera del clan Hyuga._

_-Hinata… ¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunto Naruto regalándole una sonrisa a Hinata, causando que ella se ruborizara al máximo como siempre, pero ella trato de controlarse._

_-Bueno, yo, es decir, necesitaba despegar mi mente un poco y me pareció un buen lugar para hacerlo.- Dijo Hinata con un tono de voz más seguro del que Naruto estaba acostumbrado, el rubio sintió la compañía de Hinata muy agradable y tal vez ella le ayudaría a resolver su problema._

_-Oye Hinata ¿Puedo Preguntarte algo?- Dijo Naruto con una voz seria, sorprendiendo a Hinata y esta se puso a imaginar un montón de cosas que ni al caso por el momento, se calmó para evitar pasar vergüenza._

_-Di-di-dime, Naruto-Kun- Dijo Hinata que estaba más cerca de Naruto, mientras el rubio tomaba aire para poder realizar su pregunta, sin herir los sentimientos de Hinata, ya que él sabía lo que sentía la heredera del clan Hyuga._

_-¿Le darías una oportunidad…a una persona que te ha mentido?- Pregunto Naruto muy serio, dejando a Hinata con duda al respecto de esa pregunta, Naruto trato de poner más en claro la situación ya que creía que Hinata no le entendía, vaya error._

_-Perdón que suene muy agresiva, Naruto-Kun pero ¿tiene que ver son Sakura-san?- Pregunto la Hyuga dudosa y con tranquilidad, no queriendo hacer estallar al Uzumaki, Naruto se quedó impresionado al ver como Hinata prácticamente le había leído la mente, no había duda para el chico ojizaul que Hinata era inteligente…y hermosa._

_-La verdad es que no se en que pensar Hinata, he intentado buscar la respuesta y no puedo llegar a ella, una parte de mi dice que debo escucharla, pero otra parte de mi dice que me aleje y que no mire hacia atrás, pero no puedo hacerlo Hinata, no puedo.- Dijo Naruto muy pensativo teniendo una mezcla de sentimientos y pensamientos que no podía con el mismo, entre el asunto de Sasuke y la situación con Sakura le rompía la cabeza, Hinata podía ver el dilema que tenía el rubio así como se prometió así misma en ayudarlo en todo lo que fuera, aun si el no correspondía a sus sentimientos._

_-Naruto-kun, yo creo que Sakura-San merece una oportunidad, tanto tu como ella estuvieron buscando a Sasuke por mucho tiempo y aunque no lo creas, el los mantuvo unidos, los mantuvo uno pendiente del otro y diciéndoles tal vez de una manera muy indirecta, de que vivieran ustedes dos sin el, de que tal vez Sakura-San sea algo…difícil y más cuando ella le gustaba Sasuke, pero Naruto-Kun, ella ha madurado, yo vi su cambio cuando te fuiste a entrenar y ella ha demostrado ya no ser la misma y ha cambiado para bien, ¿No crees que ella merece al menos una oportunidad más?- Dijo Hinata tratando de ser honesta con él a pesar de que su corazón le decía que no ya que perdería el amor del rubio pero todo era por reconfortarlo, Naruto se quedó impresionado por la explicación de Hinata, él no lo había visto desde esa perspectiva, pero había algo en el que le decía que no debía confiar en las acciones de la pelirosa, mucho menos en aquel beso que fue en vano._

_-No puedo hacerlo Hinata, no después de lo que paso, no puedo verla a la cara y sé que Sakura-Chan solo siente algo por solo para calmar esta inquietud, está haciendo lo mismo que en el país del Hierro, en realidad ella no siente nada por, ella lo hace solo…porque ya no está Sasuke.-Naruto fue directo en su explicación muy fría, Hinata veía que Naruto no cambiaba de opinión y a pesar de su esfuerzo de hacer que el rubio buscara una respuesta a su problema, siempre iba a caer en el mismo bache, resignada se empezó a alejar del rubio para dejarlo pensar no sin antes de decirle unas últimas palabras._

_-Naruto-kun, yo creo que deberías darte una nueva oportunidad de creer en el amor, se por lo que has pasado y creo que es tiempo de que el amor llegue a ti, un amor puro, un amor honesto que no esté lleno de mentiras…un amor en el que tú seas feliz, yo sé que tú no podrás corresponderme, solo espero que esa chica a la que le entregues tus sentimientos, sea feliz en tus brazos y que tú seas feliz.- Dijo la heredera del clan Hyuga muy tranquila y aliviada, sabía que las circunstancias era muy difíciles y era lo único que podía hacer, Naruto se quedó pensando en esas palabras un poco nuevas para el Uzumaki, era cierto que él quería a Sakura con toda el alma, pero él creía que ella no le correspondería con la misma intensidad y trato de resignarse ante tal situación, tal vez Hinata tenía razón, darle la oportunidad al amor y ser feliz, dejar de sufrir por un sentimiento no correspondido y continuar en el sendero de la vida, el rubio decidió que era tiempo de descansar ya que mañana, todos volverían a Konoha y a las demás aldeas, volver a la realidad, en una realidad en el que él no sería valorado por Sakura, pero una oportunidad para reencontrarse con el amor, el rubio se fue caminando al mismo paso que Hinata quienes decidieron regresar juntos, Naruto pensó en darle una oportunidad a alguien más, tal vez a alguien cercano a él, cuando llegaron a la tienda, ambos Shinobis se despidieron, la única cosa que fue diferente a lo común…fue que Naruto sin dudar y pensando en lo que ella le había dicho antes, le entrego a Hinata lo que ella estaba imaginando en sus pensamientos más profundos, un beso lleno de pasión que a diferencia del que Sakura le planto, este fue correspondido por Hinata, quienes después, se metieron a la tienda sin ser vistos por nadie._

_._

_._

_Fin del Flashback._

_._

_._

**-Con que eso paso Naruto, te diste una nueva oportunidad con la chica Hyuga y ahora mírate, estas casado y en tu segundo aniversario, al final las cosas salieron bien.-** Dijo Kurama muy sonriente pero aun dudando en algunas partes de la historia de Naruto.

-Lo se Kurama, nunca me hacía sentido tan…completo y feliz al mismo tiempo, creo que al final fue una buena decisión.- Dijo Naruto muy tranquilo disfrutando la vista, en eso, una figura familiar lo interrumpió, aferrándose al brazo del rubio, no era nadie más y nada menos que su amada esposa, quien tenía su traje Jounnin, Naruto se alegró de ver a su mujer a su lado.

-¿En qué tanto piensas, Naruto-Kun?- Pregunto Hinata muy tranquila en su tono de voz, era una de las tantas cosas que le gustaba al rubio.

-Nada más recordaba buenos tiempos, como nuestro primer beso, Hinata-chan.-Dijo Naruto haciendo que la azabache se pusiera completamente roja, aun no podía controlarse, Naruto solo soltó una risa zorruna reconfortándola, el rubio la atrajo a él para fundirse en un abrazo, mientras veían la aldea, era un nuevo día y una nueva etapa en la vida de Naruto, pero lo que él no sabía, era que cierta ojiverde llegaría a mover montañas y emociones del pasado, todo por Naruto pero aún hay cosas que no se saben y el destino las revelara…en su momento.

.

.

Continuara…

.

.


	5. Capítulo 5: Confrontación y Sorpresa

Bueno lectores, vengo nuevamente atraerles el capitulo numero 5 de este fic de lo que sera una prueba para Sakura y para Naruto en si para poder "reencontrarse" nuevamente después de muchos años, que bueno que les haya gustado y bueno, vamos a darle con el capitulo en este domingo y felices fiestas patrias si son mexicanos.

**. 1) Este Fic transcurre en una linea alterna de los eventos de Naruto Shippuden, pero también posee eventos que ocurrieron en el manga.**

**.**

**. 2) Este es un fanfic NaruSaku, no se dejen llevar por lo visto en los capítulos posteriores.**

**.**

**. 3) No se hace este fic para un fin de lucro y solo se hace por diversión, Naruto Shippuden le pertence a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**10 Años Después**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 5: La Confrontación, Visita Sorpresa y Compañero Sorpresa.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Había pasado una semana desde el regreso de Sakura y todavía comentaban eso, la ojiverde después de haber superado los malos pensamientos que la habían atormentado y de estar dispuesta a recuperar el amor de Naruto, se dirigió a la oficina de la Godaime, según Tsunade, solo se lo podía decir a Sakura, la Kunoichi de cabello rosa se vio muy escéptica tras eso.

-Qué extraño, usualmente Tsunade-sama siempre me suele decir las cosas en su momento, espero que todo esté bien- Se preguntaba la Ojiverde tras llegar a al edificio, la kunoichi caminaba en dirección al edificio muy tranquila mientras veía a Konoha renacer de las cenizas, sus ropas seguían siendo las mismas, a excepción que poseía un ninjato en su espalda y una gabardina con el símbolo del clan Haruno en la espalda, su característico cabello rosado era un poco más largo del acostumbrado y algo también interesante era que ella usaba guantes de cueros con los dedos descubiertos también marcados con el símbolo del clan Haruno, pero Sakura en verdad había cambiado para bien e incluso era más hermosa de lo que era, la ojiverde llego al edificio y fue directamente a la oficina de su maestra, entro a la oficina y vio a una Tsunade sentada muy seria hizo una seña de que cerrara la puerta, Sakura extrañada hizo caso, Tsunade se levantó y cerro las ventanas, la ojiverde se sentó con duda del que estaba pasando.

-Tsunade-sama ¿Qué ocurre?- Pregunto Sakura Tratando de despejar sus dudas, Tsunade únicamente se sentó mirando fijamente a Sakura.

-Tú dime, no te vi en toda la semana y para variar no te has reportado con nadie a excepción de Ino ¿A qué se debe, Sakura? - Pregunto Tsunade en un tono serio, Sakura reacciono a tal comentario con el debido cuidado.

-Ino me ayudo a ponerme al tanto de algunas cosas mientras estuve fuera Tsunade-sama y estaba entrenando en el campo 8, puede preguntarle a ella, pero eso no evita que yo me pregunte ¿Por qué me llamo?- Dijo Sakura muy hábilmente dejando a la Godaime impresionada por la habilidad verbal de Sakura, en verdad era una Sakura nueva.

-Tienes razón, primero lo primero, necesito que me ayudes en una misión clase A, fuerzas rebeldes con el idealismo de Madara Uchiha han hecho destrozos a las afueras de Kumo y el Raikage está pidiendo apoyo de nuestra parte, necesito que vayas junto con otros dos Jounnis para reforzar, además creo que te vendría bien una misión, te ayudara a estar en forma una vez más.- Dijo Lady Tsunade muy confiada en la capacidad de su alumna, Sakura vio el informe y le pareció una sorpresa que todavía había gente influenciada por Madara, incluso cuando la guerra termino, pero esta era una prueba para ella de demostrar de que ella se había vuelto muy fuerte.

-Muy bien Tsunade-Sama, veo que son muchos pero nada que pueda manejar, me retiro.- Dijo Sakura dando la espalda a su maestra dirigiéndose a la puerta, pero Tsunade tenía un as bajo la manga.

-¿Entonces sabes lo de Naruto, Verdad?- Pregunto la rubia sacando su as que tenía nombre, Sakura no evito detenerse al escuchar ese nombre, era cierto que ella estaba determinada a ganarse el amor del rubio, pero eso significada romper un matrimonio, la ojiverde volteo a ver a su maestra.

-No como yo quisiera sabe.- Dijo Sakura con una voz un poco seca y un poco dolida todavía, Tsunade seguiría sacando el tema a flote.

-Y que esperabas Sakura, te fuiste por diez años y no te despediste de él, ni siquiera le dejaste una carta ni nada, nadie en la aldea sabía dónde estabas, algunos te daban por muerta, en especial a Naruto.- Dijo Tsunade endureciendo la voz un poco y recordando como el chico rubio al saber que Sakura se había ido, en verdad le dolió saberlo, Sakura por otro lado se sintió un poco triste, no quería hacerle daño.

-No quería hacerlo sufrir más Tsunade-sama

-Pero lo hiciste Sakura, nuestras acciones llevan consecuencias y a veces tenemos que pagar muy caro por ellas, me da gusto que estés de vuelta, pero quisiera pedir algo…Por favor no intentes nada, no te lo pido como la Godaime, te lo pido como tu maestra, como tu amiga, no quiero que Naruto sufra.- Dijo Tsunade seria y tratando de hacer entrar en razón a la pelirosa, pero la susodicha no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados.

-Tsunade-sama con todo respeto, no puedo hacer lo que me dice, no puedo hacerlo, estuve diez años afuera encontrándome a mí misma, buscando la respuesta, aclarando mis sentimientos y quiero decirle que fue lo que descubrí. Descubrí que he sido una ciega, una tonta, una niña todavía que no sabe qué era lo que quería, siempre dije estar enamorada de Sasuke, sabiendo incluso que a él no me correspondería como yo lo hacía y estuve por mucho tiempo ignorando al chico que siempre me pedía una cita, siempre mandándolo al demonio, ya no más Tsunade-Sama, ya no seré esa niña otra vez, he descubierto que…lo amo y fui una tonta por no háblele dicho las cosas ese día, aquel día en donde…él fue mi primer beso.- Sakura estaba sacando sus sentimientos y pensamientos en una mezcla muy conjunta de ira y amor, Tsunade la cuestiono un poco más.

-No estoy al tanto de lo que me contaste, pero Sakura entiende por favor, si haces lo que creo que harás, estarías destruyendo dos vidas, Naruto ya no es el mismo sabes, él se ha movido hacia adelante y ha buscado consuelo en Hinata, estoy feliz por él, no quiero que tengas falsas ilusiones, por favor no lo hagas ¿Esta bien?- Dijo Tsunade sin perder la postura, Sakura no podía perderla, pero tuvo que liberar un poco de presión.

-Tsunade-sama, no puedo, no quiero cometer el error de no haberle confesado mis sentimientos a Naruto y mucho menos después de diez años, no quiero cometer el mismo error dos veces.- Sakura empezó a elevar el tono de voz, Tsunade en realidad no quería hacerlo.

-Entonces ¿No desistirás verdad? Ni siquiera al saber que Naruto ahora es un hombre casado- Pregunto la Godaime muy interesada en la respuesta de la ojiverde.

-¡NO! No pienso hacerlo, no pienso hacerme a un lado, no pienso dejar de amar a Naruto, no pienso rendirme, ahora si me disculpa me retiro, Tsunade-sama- Dijo Sakura en un tono frio, se dio la vuelta y de dirigió a la puerta. -¡SAKURA!- Dijo en su tono de autoridad la rubia deteniendo el paso de Sakura.

-Tiene valor Sakura en enfrentarme así, supongo que no te puedo detener en tu decisión así que, solo te diré, que toda acción, lleva consecuencias.- Termino su frase la rubia, Sakura le respondió con una sonrisa, sabía que su maestra estaba con ella, ya sea de manera directo o indirecto, salió de la oficina y del edificio a su paso, mientras la Godaime veía a su alumna alejarse para prepararse para su misión.

-Dios, esta platica sí que seco mi garganta, necesito algo para tomar.- Dijo Tsunade sacando la botella de Sake y un vaso, pensando que tal vez fue muy dura con Sakura.

-Te seré honesta Sakura, siempre creí que tú y Naruto estarían juntos, si vas a hacer eso, por favor no lo lastimes, mucho menos a ti, aunque…se me ha ocurrido una idea.-Dijo Lady Tsunade sonriendo de oreja a oreja tomando el sake y todo daría marcha en la misión de Sakura.

.

.

.

La Kunoichi ojiverde caminaba en las calles de Konoha después de ver a su maestra e informarle acerca de la misión en Kumo, pensó en prepararse de una buena vez para terminar con la insurrección de los seguidores de Madara, también pensaba en los dos jounnins que la acompañarían en esta misión, no era mala idea tener caras conocidas en este misión, pero ella iba demostrar que no se fue en vano, quería demostrar que ella podía avanzar y que los demás le mirarían la espalda, Sakura camino inmersa en sus pensamientos, entre esos pensamientos, se encontraba Naruto y sus sentimientos hacia él, Sakura sabía que tenía que ganarse una vez más su confianza y no cometer el mismo error otra vez, pero no quería derrumbar un matrimonio ni mucho menos lastimar a Hinata, por lo cual tendría que pensar las cosas incluso si ella misma se planteó el objetivo.

Sakura seguía caminando hasta que algo le llamo la atención, fue cuando desvió su camino a la derecha, justamente donde se encontraba un balcón y ahí encontró el memorial de la 4ta guerra Shinobi, un monumento en memoria de aquellos caídos en batalla y que son honrados como héroes, la pelirosa contemplo el monumento que tenía escrito los nombres de cada shinobi que dio su vida peleando para defender no solo la aldea, sino también el mundo shinobi que aman, Sakura no evito sentir un gran respeto por ellos y estaba orgullosa de que los caídos tenían su reconocimiento, el viento refrescaba el ambiente cosa que le gustó mucho a Sakura, volver a sentir la brisa de su aldea natal una vez más, cuando se disponía a retirarse, vio que alejada del monumento, había una pequeña lapida a la que le daba la sombra de un árbol y eso le dio tremenda curiosidad a la ojiverde que se acercaba tranquilamente, la pequeña lapida estaba deteriorada y cubierta por el césped, la ojiverde se arrodillo para poder ver a quien le pertenecía esta lapida solitaria alejada de toda luz del sol, quitando el pasto de la lápida descubrió el nombre de aquel shinobi y no se sorprendió para nada de verlo, pero lo que me causó sorpresa fue que le dieran un lugar para él después de todo lo ocasionado, Sakura sintió algo de pena y tristeza, una persona conocida estaba detrás de ella viéndola y no evito interrumpirla.

-Eres la primera en visitar esta lapida Sakura.- Dijo aquella voz conocida, haciendo que Sakura se supiera de pie y observando la lápida.

-¿Enserio? La verdad es que no me sorprende, después de todo lo que paso en aquella ocasión, pero al final le concedieron su último deseo, una eterna paz ¿No lo crees, Ino?- Preguntó Sakura mientras veía aquella lapida que tenía escrita el nombre del Uchiha, Ino se puso a lado de Sakura también contemplando la lápida.

-Lo sé, a veces me da tristeza verla sin ninguna flor en ella, creo que al final termino solo por sus acciones, pero…se remidió al final de su vida- Dijo Ino mientras traía una pequeña flor para el Uchiha caído, siendo una rosa azul, a Sakura le gustó mucho ese gesto por parte de Ino, aunque no sabía porque Ino estaba ahí.

-¿Qué te trajo por aquí Ino? No es porque sea mala pero debo irme a prepararme para la misión, nos vemos amiga mía.- Dijo la ojiverde dándole una palmadita a la rubia y emprendiendo su camino.

-¿La misión en Kumo verdad?- Pregunto Ino haciendo que Sakura detuviera su andar al notar que Ino sabia acerca de esa misión, la rubia sonrió ante la sorpresa de su amiga.

-¿Acaso te lo dijo Tsunade-sama?- Pregunto muy burlona Sakura, Ino no evito soltar una risa y jugar para la ocasión, dejando a Sakura un poco confundida.

-Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, todavía eres la misma despistada de siempre mi estimada frente de marquesina, creo que Tsunade-sama te dijo que dos jounnins se unirían ¿O ya lo olvidaste?- Dijo Ino muy divertida y reanimando su pequeña rivalidad, Sakura por más de que lo evitaba, no le gustaba que le digieran frente de marquesina pero eso no detendría a Ino.

-¿Y eso que Ino?- Pregunto un poco molesta Sakura, Ino seguía con su juego.

-Porque mi querida amiga, yo soy una de los jounnins que te va acompañar, además quiero ver que tan fuerte te has vuelto y no seas de puras palabras., no me voy a quedar atrás y lo sabes perfectamente.- Dijo Ino mientras jugaba con su cabello, Sakura lo único que pudo hacer fue reírse un poco, pero le agradaba la idea de tener a su mejor amiga en esta misión, Ino y Sakura salieron juntas del monumento de la guerra y de aquella tumba solitaria y cuando el sol se ponía, tomaron caminos diferentes pero no sin antes hablar de que mañana partirían a primera hora de la mañana y después se despidieron, Ino estaba confiada de que Sakura se había vuelto fuerte y además también tenía un propósito…el de intervenir cuando las cosas se salgan de control.

.

.

**A la mañana siguiente – Puerta principal de Konoha**  
.

.

Una mañana fría y a la vez con los pocos rayos del sol cayendo en Konoha, se encontraba Sakura recargada en la puerta esperando a su amiga y a su compañero misterioso, la costumbre de levantarse temprano era algo que tenía en los genes y se llegaba a desesperar de no verlos llegar, hasta que por fin vio una figura conocida aproximándose siendo Ino, quien vestía con su chaleco jounnin pero con sus mismas ropas moradas, aunque más atrevidas que resaltaban su figura y era una de las más hermosas no solo de su clan, sino de la aldea, Sakura se veía feliz de verla por fin en el mismo rango que ella.

-Llegas tarde Ino cerda, ¿te quedaste dormida o que paso?- Pregunto Sakura desquitándose de lo de ayer, mientras Ino ardía de furia en su interior.

-Oye, una linda chica como yo, debe tener el tiempo suficiente para verse sexy, no te pongas celosa Sakura, además no fue mi culpa, fue suya por no levantarse temprano y dejarme en la puerta por media hora.- Dijo Ino un poco enojada señalando mientras otra figura avanzaba lentamente hacia ella, Sakura supo que era su misterioso compañero, pero el misterio pasaría a segundo término cuando ese shinobi revelo su identidad mientras avanzaba a ellas, dejando a la ojiverde sin palabras, de todas las personas que pensaba que iba ir con ella, nunca pensó que el vendría.

-Naruto…

Continuara...


	6. Capítulo 6: Reconstruyendo un lazo P1

Hola queridos lectores, he venido a traerles el capitulo numero 6 de esta historia, en donde las cosas entre Naruto y Sakura se veran muy interesante al momento en el que ellos en algún momento tendrán que hablar y con 10 años, las cosas pueden dar un cambio completamente y a complicarse, así que no los hago esperar y vamos a darle con el capitulo de hoy.

**. 1) Este Fic transcurre en una linea alterna de los eventos de Naruto Shippuden, pero también posee eventos que ocurrieron en el manga.**

**.**

**. 2) Este es un fanfic NaruSaku, no se dejen llevar por lo visto en los capítulos posteriores.**

**.**

**. 3) No se hace este fic para un fin de lucro y solo se hace por diversión, Naruto Shippuden le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**10 Años Después.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 6: Reconstruyendo nuestros lazos Parte 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto caminaba tranquilamente con su chaleco Jounnin hacia la puerta principal de Konoha, en ese mismo lugar donde se encontraban Ino y Sakura quienes lo vieron llegar, una sorpresa total para la ojiverde quien no se esperaba ver al rubio como su compañero misterioso, ella creía que tenía una oportunidad de volver a acercarse a Naruto y de finalmente confesar sus sentimientos, no sería fácil, además con esta misión de por medio, no debía de distraerse, pero no podía dejar de ver a Naruto, para ella, era alguien muy bien parecido no lo podía negar.

-Vaya Naruto, por tu culpa Sakura me regaño, deberías levantarte temprano de vez en cuando ¿Verdad Sakura?- Ino pregunto pero no recibió respuesta de su amiga que seguía hipnotizada por Naruto, quien ya estaba en frente de ambas mujeres.

-Jeje, lo siento mucho Ino, la verdad es que Tsunade-oba chan me aviso apenas ayer sobre la misión, por fin algo en lo que puede entretenerme pero no sabía quiénes me iban a acompañar, vaya sí que es una grata sorpresa, Sakura-Chan.- Dijo Naruto observando a su amiga pelirosa, vaya que los años habían favorecido mucho a la Haruno en los pensamientos de Naruto y le daba gusto ver a su amiga en una misión como en los viejos tiempos.

-Lo mismo digo Naruto, es como en los viejos tiempos solo que esta vez, tú me veras la espalda, debemos irnos el camino es muy largo y tardaremos unos cuatro días en llegar a Kumo, así vámonos.- Dijo Sakura tomando una pequeña mochila con sus provisiones y poniéndose delante de los dos rubios, Ino y Naruto también tomando sus provisiones siguieron a Sakura y como el propio viento desaparecieron entre los árboles, mientras que en lo más alto del edificio del Hokage, se veía a la Godaime ver a los tres shinbois irse reflejando una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Espero que te haya gustado la sorpresa Sakura, la verdad no puede pensar en alguien mejor para acompañarte que Naruto, les deseo suerte.- Dijo muy confiada Tsunade probando el quinto vaso de Sake del día, todo ya estaba planeado por ella y solo para ayudar a Sakura, pero con las consecuencias que vendrían en un futuro.

.

.

**Mientras tanto.**

Los tres Jounnins avanzaban entre los arboles con gran destreza y en primera línea se encontraba Sakura quien tenía una visión clara de lo que quería, mientras que atrás de ella estaban Ino y Naruto quienes veía a Sakura moverse muy rápido, algo que era nuevo en ella, Ino pensó como es que ambos no estaban juntos, es decir, ambos son muy buenos amigos ¿no? Posiblemente la situación de Hinata complico las cosas pero debía haber algo más, algo que llevara a Sakura irse por diez años dejando atrás a Naruto, pero la rubia se encargaría de guiar a su amiga, más no interferir más de lo necesario.

-¡Sakura espera!- Grito Ino con voz fuerte haciendo que la ojiverde volteara a ver, Ino se hizo una señal de que pararan y eventualmente lo hicieron, por otro lado Naruto estaba completamente serio, no sabía porque, pero sentía que tenía que ver con Sakura, su amiga, ya que solo hablaron en una ocasión, el mismo día en que Sakura se dio cuenta de que él se había casado con Hinata, por alguna razón se sentía mal por no darle una explicación y solo soltar la noticia como si nada, no dejada de observar a Sakura, le reconfortaba en su interior volverla a ver y quizás poder hablar con ella, mucho más a fondo, fue interrumpido en sus pensamientos por Ino.

-¿Qué sucede Ino?-Pregunto Sakura intrigada por el llamado de su amiga.

-No te importa que yo vaya adelante ¿Verdad? Es decir, no eres la única que se ha vuelto más fuerte en estos años y creo que conmigo adelante llegamos más rápido frentuda.- Dijo Ino guiñándole el ojo a Sakura, la ojiverde no solo se molesto por la palabra frentuda, también le daba gusto ver que su amiga tomar iniciativa, pero había una intención más y esa era hablar con Naruto, los tres se pusieron de acuerdo en la decisión aunque Naruto no protesto para nada ni una palabra dijo y continuaron con su camino, Ino seguía a un gran paso y de reojo veía a los dos shinobis e Ino se imaginó a los dos con anillo, sin embargo la realidad era otra, Sakura y Naruto no se dirigieron las miradas, pensó que su plan estaba fallando.

.

_"Demonios Sakura, ¿Dónde está tu espíritu? Sé que quieres hablarle por favor no te quedes como tumba"_

_._

Los dos susodichos seguían mirando al frente y no se dirigieron las miradas ni palabras, todo estaba en sus mentes, en especial Sakura, si claro, ella se había prometido ganarse los sentimientos de Naruto, pero la cuestión era como ¿Cómo?

* * *

_"Naruto… ¿Todavía me odias?"_

_"Sakura-Chan ¿Sigues enojada conmigo?"_

_"Naruto, Ojala supieras lo que siento por ti"_

_"Sakura-Chan, Ojala supieras porque no pude corresponderte"_

_"Nuestro primer beso fue muy amargo, significa que ¿Ya no me amabas?_

_"Ese beso que nos dimos Sakura ¿Qué significa?"_

_"Naruto…"_

_"Sakura-Chan…"_

_"¿QUE SIENTES POR MI AHORA?"_

* * *

El camino hacia Kumo todavía era muy largo y parecían que los tres shinobis llegarían en cuatro días, pero ese no era el problema. Si bien esta era la primera misión entre Sakura y Naruto después de diez años, parecía que las cosas entre ellos no iban mejorando, ni una sola palabra mencionaron en el trayecto, cosa rara en Naruto y además sin mirarse a los ojos, había mucho en que pensar pero no sabían cómo expresarlo, Ino quien iba al frente miraba de reojo a los susodichos, supuestamente ese era el objetivo, que ambos hablaran acerca de lo que habían pasado durante ese periodo de tiempo, pero ningún resultado y mejor continuaron su recorrido por un largo tiempo.

Las horas transcurrieron y el sol ya se estaba poniendo, habían alcanzado una distancia muy importante para llegar a su destino, pero las cosas seguían igual, no había respuesta de ninguno de los dos y no parecía cambiar esa actitud tan cerrada, Ino se detuvo abruptamente parando en seco a Naruto y a Sakura.

-¿Qué sucede Ino?- Pregunto la ojiverde en un tono serio.

-Sera mejor que pongamos el campamento de una vez, el sol ya se está ocultando, además hemos cubierto una gran distancia y no hay que llegar cansados, ¿No lo creen?- Dijo la rubia también seria, pero ella estaba más al pendiente de la situación un poco incomoda de Sakura y Naruto, mientras tanto en el interior del rubio, una cierta voz conocida le hablaba.

* * *

**_"Habla con ella Naruto"_**

"¿Hm? Creí que estabas dormido amigo mío"

_**"Estuve viendo todo, parece como si la quisieras evitar a toda costa Naruto, ¿Qué sucede?"**_

"No es fácil Kurama, ha pasado mucho y creo que sigue odiándome."

**_"¿Cómo estas tan seguro de eso? ¿Le has preguntado?"_**

"No, pero yo…"

**_"Entonces déjate de tonterías, has estado con esa maldita duda por diez años, ya es hora de hablar."_**

"Supongo que tienes razón, además es muy incómodo estar cerca de Sakura-Chan y no hablar con ella, me hace sentir raro."

_**"Háblale, no tienes nada que perder y mucho menos ahora, pero es tiempo de que ella lo sepa y que la escuches antes de actuar."**_

"Lo intentare, solo espero no arruinar todo otra vez."

* * *

Naruto volvió a conectarse al mundo real donde Ino y Sakura estaban hablando, el rubio no podía dejar de ver a Sakura, se sentía hipnotizado por ella, nuevamente fue interrumpido por Ino.

-Entonces así será, Naruto tu pondrás el campamento, Sakura se quedara para hacer la primera guardia, yo hare la segunda guardia y luego tu Naruto, total, solo es para evitar cualquier sorpresa indeseable.- Dijo Ino regalando una sonrisa a sus amigos y compañeros de equipo. Durante las siguientes horas, los tres shinobis empezaron a armar el campamento como se había indicado, Naruto con la ayuda de sus clones termino más rápido, mientras que Ino y Sakura fueron a buscar un poco de leña para el fuego y mientras tanto, Naruto se puso a esperar la llegada de las kunoichi, sacando de su bolsillo un libro en particular, un regalo de su sensei y comenzó a leerlo con gusto.

-Ahora entiendo porque a Kakashi-Sensei le fascina el libro.- Dijo Naruto en voz baja mientras disfrutaba la lectura, mientras que en otro lado del campamento, Sakura e Ino traían la leña necesaria para hacer la fogata, Sakura llevaba más troncos que su amiga mostrando su gran fuerza física, Ino por otro lado trataba de hablar con Sakura al respecto de ese pequeño asunto.

-Dime Sakura.- Dijo Ino mientras miraba al cielo como buscando algo.

-¿Qué sucede Ino?- Pregunto Sakura mientras seguía cargando la leña, la rubia seguía mirando al cielo que ya estaba más oscuro y revelando unas pequeñas estrellas.

-¿Tú y Naruto…ya se besaron?- Pregunto Ino tirando la flecha al instante, causando que Sakura se detuviera al instante al escuchar esa pregunta, era una pregunta muy directa en el punto de vista de la pelirosa, pero al parecer tendría que hablar de ese tema.

-Por tu silencio, me dice que es un si ¿Verdad?- Pregunto Ino observando a Sakura sin dar respuesta alguna, la ojiverde recordó como ese primer beso suyo, el primer beso que le dio a Naruto, tuvo un sabor muy triste y amargo, además de que no fue correspondido como tal.

-Debemos avanzar Ino.- Dijo Sakura evitando sacar el tema, la ojiverde avanzo lo más rápido que pudo, Ino pudo observar que Sakura quería evitar el tema a toda costa, Sakura por otro lado, solo pensaba en eso y en cómo hablar con el rubio sin sacar ese tema a flote, cosa que sería imposible.

Las dos kunoichi, habían regresado al campamento y para su sorpresa, encontraron a un Naruto completamente dormido con el libro encima de su cara, cosa que le dio risa a Sakura.

-Creo que nos tardamos tanto ¿No crees Ino?- Pregunto la ojiverde mientras dejaba la leña acumulada para poder hacer la fogata.

-Típico de Naruto, ahora tendremos que despertarlo para que prenda la fogata y evitar el frio.- Dijo Ino muy resignada de ver al poderoso Naruto Uzumaki dormido despreocupado de la vida, pero Sakura la detuvo.

-No te preocupes Ino, yo me encargo.- Dijo Sakura dejando extrañada a Ino, la ojiverde realizo un movimiento de manos muy conocido.

-Eso es…

-¡Katon goukakyuu no jutsu!- Sakura libero una pequeña llamara a donde estaba la leña, creando así la fogata, pero eso no era lo impresionante, lo más impresionante era que era la propia Sakura Haruno había hecho un Jutsu de fuego, Ino no evito hacerse la pregunta.

-Sakura, ¿Cómo es que? Es decir ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Cómo?- Ino se hacía muchas preguntas con respecto a lo que había visto, Sakura dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro al ver la sorpresa en la cara de su amiga.

-A poco pensabas que solo era palabras, Ino cerda, mi entrenamiento no solo mejoro mi Taijutsu y mi Jutsu médico, sino que también me hizo…aprender nuevos trucos.- Dijo Sakura muy orgullosa por su entrenamiento, después de esa pequeña demostración de la nueva habilidad de Sakura, ella fue al punto en donde iba a ser la primera guardia, por fin, un momento de relajación para la ojiverde y poder pensar las cosas, entre ellas, aquel beso amargo, el distanciamiento que hubo entre Naruto y Ella y la actual relación del rubio y de Hinata.

-Tal vez estoy cometiendo un error, no quiero arruinar la vida de Naruto y mucho menos la de Hinata, no sería lo correcto, quizás es tiempo de hacerme a un lado, pero…no puedo, me duele el corazón de tan solo no tener a Naruto de mi lado pero ¿Qué puedo hacer?- Sakura pensaba con mucho detenimientos las dos caras de la moneda, debatiéndose entre los hechos y los sentimientos, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por cierta persona.

-Sakura-Chan.

.

.

Continuara…


	7. Capítulo 7: Reconstruyendo un lazo P2

Hola queridos lectores, nuevamente vengo a traerles un nuevo capítulo de este fic, en donde veremos la reconexión de Naruto y de Sakura en su situación tan desequilibrada que estan viviendo, ambos se encuentran en una encrucijada y deben darse a la tarea de verse y saber que es lo que piensa uno del otro, pues gracias por el apoyo que he recibido y pues vamos a darle con el capítulo de hoy.

**. 1) Este Fic transcurre en una linea alterna de los eventos de Naruto Shippuden, pero también posee eventos que ocurrieron en el manga.**

**.**

**. 2) Este es un fanfic NaruSaku, no se dejen llevar por lo visto en los capítulos posteriores.**

**.**

**. 3) No se hace este fic para un fin de lucro y solo se hace por diversión, Naruto Shippuden le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**10 Años Después**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 7: Reconstruyendo nuestros lazos Parte 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Sakura-chan.- Aquella voz tan dulce y tranquila saco a Sakura de sus pensamientos, observando que era Naruto quien estaba detrás de ella recargado en un árbol, ambos shinobis se miraron siendo el primer cruce de miradas que hicieron en todo el día, Sakura sentía el corazón latir con fuerza y por el ambiente tranquilo sonaba, el rubio se acercó aún más a Sakura hasta estar a su lado, la pelirosa se sintió un poco incomoda y a la vez aliviada, tal vez si tenía una oportunidad de hablar, el rubio miraba al cielo estrellado sin decir nada y cuando Sakura quiera ser la que tomara la iniciativa, Naruto fue quien hablo.

-Son hermosas ¿verdad Sakura-Chan?- Pregunto muy tranquilo Naruto esperando la respuesta de su amiga, Sakura igualmente vio al cielo y pudo observar las estrellas, en efecto, eran hermosas.

-Lo son en verdad Naruto, la verdad es que extrañaba esta vida, la vida en Konoha, ojala la hubiera disfrutado hace diez años.- Dijo Sakura en un tono melancólico atrayendo la atención de Naruto.

-Sakura-Chan, hay algo que quisiera preguntarte.- Dijo Naruto esta vez tomando la iniciativa, Sakura sabía que tocaría ese tema y que no podía escapar de eso, así que espero la pregunto.

-Dime, Naruto.- Dijo Sakura sin darle vuelta al tema, Naruto tomo el suficiente aire para poder hablar, sabía que era el momento de abrirse con Sakura.

-¿Me odias, Sakura-Chan?- Naruto tomo igualmente una actitud melancólica, aquella pregunta dejo a Sakura sorprendida, de donde demonios había sacado esa tontería, Sakura no sabía cómo responder a esa pregunta, es más, ni se lo esperaba.

-¿Perdón?- Pregunto Inocentemente Sakura esperando que Naruto le aclarara más la situación.

-Se honesta conmigo Sakura, sabes que no me gustan las mentiras.

-Naruto yo no…

-Sakura-Chan, nunca pudimos hablar después de la guerra y cuando te fuiste, no sabía si ibas a regresar, no supe de ti por diez años y creí que…creí que te había pasado algo, si te hubiera pasado algo yo no me lo perdonaría, mucho menos después de lo que paso con Sasuke.

-Naruto eso ya

-Entiendo tu enojo hacia mí, aquel día, traicione tu confianza.

-Basta Naruto.

-No pude cumplir la promesa que te hice.

-Detente ya.

-¡NO PUDE TRAER A SASUKE!- Naruto saco todo el sentimiento que tenía guardado por un largo tiempo, uno sonido muy fuerte se escuchó en el campamento, una bofetada bien puesta por parte de Sakura hizo que el rubio dejara de hablar, la ojiverde tenía los ojos vidriosos y se veía enojada.

-¡YA BASTA, NARUTO! ¡YA BASTA POR FAVOR! Desde el momento que Sasuke trato de matarme, supe que estaba caminando por un camino de oscuridad que no tenía regreso. Y de solo verte a ti tratando de traerlo con nosotros y como arriesgabas la vida por el me lastimaba y el saber que yo era la inútil que no hacía nada más que estorbarte me molestaba, sabes algo, me alegro de que Sasuke esté muerto y no tú, me dolería verte muerto porque tú siempre estuviste ahí para todos, sin importar que pasemos por días oscuros, tu siempre iluminabas nuestro camino y seguíamos adelante, siempre fuiste, eres y seguirás siendo ese sol tan cálido que llena nuestras vidas llenas de esperanza y fe, me moriría de solo pensar que ese sol se extinguiera y no haber hecho algo para evitarlo, fue por esa razón que me fui a entrenar, para ya no ser una carga para ti, para poder olvidar el pasado y el sufrimiento, para poder volver si demostrarle al mundo que Sakura Haruno ya no es una niña y que puedo formar mi camino sin depender de nadie y lo más importante…!VOLVER A TU LADO, NARUTO UZUMAKI! Y para que lo seas, ¡Yo no podría odiar a la persona que más amo en este maldito mundo!- Sakura termino al borde de la ira y el llanto, la pasión de sus sentimientos la llevo a decir las cosas que pasaban por su mente en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la ojiverde se sentía vulnerable y con su mayor impulso, se abalanzó a Naruto, ella fundiéndose en un brazo, uno que ella necesitaba más que nunca y hundiendo su cabeza en el pecho del rubio.

_"Es oficial, he arruinado las cosas, lo lamento Naruto, perdóname pero ya no podía soportarlo"_

Sakura seguía abrazando a Naruto sin esperar nada a cambio, era entendible que el rubio no podía corresponder ese sentimiento y mucho menos después de diez años, sin embargo, otra cosa paso, la pelirosa sintió los brazos del rubio rodeándola con fuerzas, Naruto había correspondido a tal acto de afecto de saco, cosa que no paso en aquel evento, el rubio no se alejó de ella e incluso la acerco más a él, para no dejarla ir, Sakura empezó a sentir el calor de ese sol de ojos azules y sonrisa zorruna, incluso tiñendo sus mejillas de un tono rojizo que a pesar de la noche, se notaba levemente.

-Nunca me gusto verte llorar Sakura-Chan y no pienso cambiar de parecer.- Dijo Naruto tratando de reconfortar a la ojiverde, Sakura se sentía muy tranquila en los brazos de Naruto y parecía no desprenderse de el en un buen tiempo, pero la kunoichi empezó a temer y un recuerdo salió a relucir en ese instante.

_"Sakura, debes de entender si haces lo que estoy pensado, no solo destruirás una vida, sino que destruirás un matrimonio que lleva dos años"_

_"Sakura-Chan, Hinata y yo, estamos casados, hoy cumplimos nuestro segundo aniversario."_

Sakura reacciono del trance en el que estaba y se empezó a separar de Naruto, que se vio extrañado por la actitud de su amiga, eventualmente estando a una distancia un poco lejana.

-Lo siento Naruto, perdón por lo que dije, no es lo correcto, además, no quiero comprometerte con Hinata, lo siento.- Dijo Sakura muy seria, pero por dentro le dolía mucho tener que separarse de Naruto, justo cuando había logrado algo, un gran avance en volver a encontrarse con Naruto y todo por ver la realidad como tal, Sakura no quería llorar otra vez y mucho menos en su presencia, ya dirigiéndose al campamento, se encontró a su amiga Ino quien estaba revisando los planes de la misión, la rubia observo que Sakura estaba extraña y algo le decía que tenía que ver con Naruto, la ojiverde se metió a su tienda y se recostó para poder olvidar todo, pero no podía contenerse y lloro en silencio para no levantar sospecha alguna.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no se lo dije en la tienda aquel día? Naruto…te amo, no me dejes sola.- Sakura susurro aun llorando lamentándose por su indecisión, hasta que por fin, se quedó dormida. En el pleno de la noche, el frio azotaba el ambiente e Ino estaba haciendo la guardia después del rubio, Ino pensaba en lo que pudo haber pasado en su ausencia, ella deseaba estar ahí con ella y apoyarla, pero en esto, solo podía resolverlo Sakura.

_"Sakura…por favor no tires la toalla, por favor sigue luchado"_

Sakura seguía profundamente dormida, pero ella estaba inadvertida, porque cierta persona había entrado a su tienda en silencio para no despertarla, aquella figura vio a la ojiverde dormir plácidamente y no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa.

-Había olvidado, cuan bonita se veía mientras dormía, Sakura-Chan.- Naruto susurro en voz baja, para no despertarla mientas la veía desde la entrada de la tienda, la ojiverde dormía plácidamente ignorando la presencia del rubio, incluso a tal grado de hablar dormida, cosa nueva para Naruto.

-Naruto…-fue lo único que pronuncio Sakura en voz baja mientras dormía, un aire muy frio azoto el campamento haciendo que Sakura sintiera ese frio, Naruto al ver a su amiga que tenía frio, como todo caballero que es, se quitó la gabardina que alguna vez le perteneció a su padre y que el ahora poseía como un regalo y así cubrir a su amiga ojiverde que en un instante dejo de sentir frio, Naruto no podía dejar de mirar a su amiga con una tremenda tranquilidad, aun así, él quería decir las cosas que pensaba en ese momento y poder responderle a Sakura, la verdad no imagino que ella soltaría así sus emociones y mucho menos un sentimiento muy fuerte como lo es el amor, Naruto trato de asimilarlo después de que Sakura se fue, pero no podía hacerlo, el creyó que solo le jugaba otra mala pasada como en el país del Hierro, sin embargo esta vez se escuchó muy sincero y Sakura no lloraría sino fuera algo muy importante, al mismo tiempo se sentía avergonzado de no explicarle su situación con Hinata, pero eso se iba a acabar hoy.

-Sakura-Chan, te pido que me perdones, perdóname por no poder decir nada en aquella ocasión, es que me tomaste de sorpresa y pues el asunto de Madara y Sasuke me seguía incomodando, no quería que te enfadaras conmigo, pero no podía perderte, no podría vivir con esa culpa de verte morir sin poder protegerte, no sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar y cuando tú me besaste yo…no pude corresponderte, no como debía, por lo menos debí escucharte ante y no irme como si nada, creí que solo estabas mintiéndome otra vez para hacerme sentir mejor, pero luego recordé lo que me dijiste hoy, tu voz, tu voz tan afligida me hizo pensarlo nuevamente, siempre creí que algún día, solo un día, me ibas a ver con los mismo ojos con los que mirabas a Sasuke, no se ahora que es lo que sueñas para decir mi nombre Sakura-Chan, ojala hubiera evitado que te fueras a entrenar, me había dolido no saber de ti nunca más, en cuando a Hinata yo…perdón por no decirlo apropiadamente, todo fue tan rápido que no supe cómo manejarlo, Hinata y yo nos estuvimos conociendo más después de la guerra, durante un tiempo yo la ayude a entrenar y viceversa, ambos al mismo tiempo hicimos los exámenes Jounnin, aunque yo gane en esa ocasión, la ayude para que pudiera ganar el próximo y así fue, ella lo ganó y su familia hizo una gran fiesta para celebrarlo, eventualmente nos volvimos amigos, luego más cercanos aun, hasta que ella y yo pues…fuimos novios y después de un tiempo, nos casamos, no sé si las cosas entre nosotros cambien ahora, sencillamente quiero decirte que lo siento Sakura-Chan, por todo.- Naruto trato de soportar la tristeza y el llanto al hablar con Sakura y lo único que pudo hacer fue salir de la tienda, sin embargo la tentación le estaba ganando y no pudo evitarlo, se acercó aún más a la pelirosa que seguía dormida, podía sentir la respiración tranquila de Sakura, unos mechones de su cabello rosado cubrían su rostro y Naruto no evito jugar con esos mechones, incluso revelando su frente que tanta gente le hacía burla, el rubio no evito soltar una risa.

-Pasan los años y aun así, tienes una hermosa frente, Sakura-Chan.- El rubio beso son ternura su frente, de manera inconsciente la ojiverde sonrió evitando que sintiera la presencia de Naruto, el ojiazul salió de la tienda sin causar el mínimo ruido dejándola descansar, sin embargo Naruto no pudo sentirse mejor ni aun así y necesitaba pensar las cosas con más cuidado, cuando salió de la tienda, pudo ver a un rubia mirando a la fogata, Naruto se encamino a la fogata y se sentó a un lado de Ino con pesadez, la rubia tenía un presentimiento acerca de lo que pasaba por la mente de Naruto.

-Veo que las cosas no han salido bien ¿Verdad Naruto?- Pregunto Ino muy cortante desconcentrando a Naruto quien la miro un poco cansado, la rubia no termino ahí.

-¿Le dijiste que te la pasaste preguntando a Tsunade-Sama cada hora, cada día cuando ibas a regresar? ¿También le dijiste que incluso te desvelabas por no saber de Sakura?- Pregunto Ino muy fría como queriendo hacer entrar en razón a Naruto, el rubio no pudo responder, era cierto todo lo que decía, pero no podía contárselo a Sakura por miedo.

-No pude, me voy a dormir.- Dijo Naruto siendo muy breve con su respuesta y levantándose de la fogata y dirigiéndose a su tienda, Ino pensó que por más que Naruto maduro y se volvió más fuerte, seguía teniendo espinas del pasado e Ino no se iría hasta que las cosas estuvieran claras.

-Naruto, Sakura te dijo lo que sentía por ti ¿No es así?- Dijo Ino haciendo que Naruto parara su andar a su tienda, esta sería una de esas conversaciones un poco incomodas.

-Tu silencio te delata, ahora que lo sabes ¿Qué harás? ¿Seguir con tu vida, seguir a lado de Hinata a pesar de que su matrimonio fue un arreglo entre su clan y no se entregaron en sentimiento? O ¿Volver a reconstruir esos lazos que algunas vez tú y Sakura compartieron y que ambos quieren que las cosas sean como antes?- Dijo Ino en un tono más alto de voz, Naruto rápidamente se dio la vuelta y encaro a Ino.

-Ino, cuida tus palabras por favor, mi matrimonio con Hinata no es de tu incumbencia, además yo he seguido mi camino y no puedo quedarme en el pasado siempre y tú lo sabes muy bien.- Dijo Naruto un poco molesto, aunque en parte era cierto, pero eso no significaba que podía cuestionar esta unión, Ino lo miro muy desafiante.

-Naruto, no soy tonta como para darme cuenta de la situación, Hinata es mi amiga, pero ¿No crees que fue casualidad? Es decir todo lo que paso cuando regresamos al campo de batalla y de repente ¡Boom! Pasan las cosas que pasaron, yo conozco a Naruto y sé que él no renunciaría al amor de Sakura, el seguiría luchado por hacer que ella se fije en él, tú crees que Sakura nunca te miro, tú crees que solo ella pensaba en Sasuke cuando ese infeliz la hizo sufrir, por las malas se dio cuenta de que un joven rubio siempre estuvo con ella en todo momento y que daría todo por ella y sabes que, Ella no solo estaba cerca de ti, ¡ELLA QUERIA ESTAR CONTIGO! Pero lo único que querías tu era buscar a Sasuke y hacerte a un lado para que ella fuera feliz, pero tú nunca hablaste con ella de eso y te fuiste cuando ella te besó sin escucharla, sin por lo menos decirle algo, ¡TE LARGASTE Y MI AMIGA SE FUE POR ESO, PARA DEMOSTRARTE QUE ELLA PODIA TAMBIEN SEGUIR SU CAMINO! ¡PARA REAFIRMAR SUS SENTIMIENTOS POR TI! Y SE ENCONTRO CON ESTA AMARGA NOTICIA! ¡POR DIOS NARUTO!- Ino ya estaba muy alterada que incluso ella salió del lugar a paso fuerte dejando atrás a Naruto que solo la escuchaba, la rubia había estallado por completo y no parecía detenerse, ella quería hacer entrar en razón a Naruto.

-Además…- Ino se quedó muy pensativa y con una voz entre cortada llegando a llorar, Naruto se quedó estático sin saber la razón del por qué Ino se detuvo antes de entrar a su tienda.

-El maldito…Solo por su estúpida venganza…casi la viola- Dijo Ino muy furiosa dejando a Naruto en seco ante tal acontecimiento, Ino entro a su tienda furiosa y queriendo romper las cosas que había ahí, pero trato de mantenerse calmada.

_"Lo siento mucho Sakura, no pude más, no pude ocultarlo, perdón."_

_._

_._

Continuara…


	8. Capítulo 8: Reconstruyendo un lazo, No?

**Una vez más les traigo mis queridos lectores, el capitulo 8 de este fic NaruSaku, en donde pues entramos en una nueva fase llegando a Kumo y la situaciónde Naruto y Sakura dara un giro de 360 grados con la aparición de alguien y tambien una situación que los va a poner a prueba en el futuro y pues una vez más gracias por su apoyo al fic y sin nada más que decir, vamos a darle con el capitulo de hoy.**

**. 1) Este Fic transcurre en una linea alterna de los eventos de Naruto Shippuden, pero también posee eventos que ocurrieron en el manga.**

**.**

**. 2) Este es un fanfic NaruSaku, no se dejen llevar por lo visto en los capítulos posteriores.**

**.**

**. 3) No se hace este fic para un fin de lucro y solo se hace por diversión, Naruto Shippuden le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**10 Años Después**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 8: Reconstruyendo nuestro Lazo…o No?**

**.**

**.**

El resto de la noche termino en silencio absoluto, ni un alma se oía en el campamento de los shinobis de Konoha y no era para menos, una mezcla de varios sentimientos y memorias desencadenaron muchas emociones y pensamientos que iban en contradicción a sus acciones, Una Sakura Haruno que soltó sus sentimientos por Naruto Uzumaki, un Naruto convencido de su matrimonio y que sin embargo, Sakura le había hecho pensar demasiado y una Ino Yamanaka soltando su furia injustificadamente contra el rubio, solo era cuestión de esperar el momento, el momento en donde todas las piezas se juntarían y determinarían si los lazos se volverían a juntar, sin daño alguno.

.

_**A la mañana siguiente.**_

.

El campamento seguía calmado e Ino preparaba sus cosas para poder seguir con el camino directo a Kumo y no debían perder tiempo, aún seguía recordando las cosas que dijo anoche, quizás fue muy dura con Naruto, quizás no pudo entender la cosas con claridad y era muy válida su defensa del rubio, pero ella pensaba en su amiga y en lo que para Sakura significaba volver a estar a un lado de Naruto, Ino salió de la tienda mientras los rayos del sol golpeaban con fuerza llegando al rostro de la rubia que ya estaba más que despierta, estirándose un poco pudo observar que algo faltaba en el campamento o más bien alguien, su curiosidad la llevo a la tienda de Naruto que estaba entre abierta, al dar un pequeño vistazo, el susodicho estaba durmiendo plácidamente, soltando una pequeña risa la Yamanaka, cuando salió de la tienda para dirigirse a la de Sakura, también pensaba en decirle lo que Naruto le había dicho a ella anoche y de paso averiguar cómo reacciono a la revelación, Ino entro sin avisar solo para darse cuenta de un pequeño y minúsculo detalle.

-¡NARUTO!- Grito con gran fuerza la rubia, haciendo que el sueño pesado de Naruto terminara levantándose muy abruptamente y un poco nervioso ante el grito de Ino, con la ropa que tuvo a la mano, el rubio salió de la tienda para poder ver que sucedía, cuando llego a donde estaba Ino, el rubio hizo una rabieta.

-¿! QUE TE SUCEDE INO?! ¿Por qué gritas así?- Dijo muy molesto Naruto mirando a Ino con cara de pocos amigos, pero Ino no lo miro y solo se quedó estática.

-¡NARUTO, SAKURA SE NOS ADELANTO! NOS DEJO AQUÍ, RAPIDO DEBEMOS ALCANZARLA- Dijo Ino con la misma fuerza mientras tomaba sus cosas y salía de la tienda sin decir mucho, emprendiendo también su salida, afortunadamente ella tenía una copia del mapa del camino a tomar y esperaba que Sakura no hubiera tomado una decisión tonta, Naruto sin decir nada le siguió el paso a Ino después de vestirse adecuadamente, los chicos rubios avanzaron lo más rápido posible entre los árboles para poder alcanzar a la ojiverde, para Naruto era algo nuevo esta faceta de Sakura y no era para menos, diez años hacen que las personas caen o eso será lo que el entendía, aun no podía dejar de pensar en no decirle a Sakura su situación, de frente, pero decidió dejar eso para otra ocasión, a lo lejos después de unos minutos llegaron a ver a una kunoichi de cabello rosado avanzar a gran velocidad, una muy inusual velocidad siendo en efecto Sakura, la susodicha iba lo más rápido que podía, ignorando por completo a sus amigos que venían detrás de ella, la ojiverde de repente escucho unos gritos, los supo reconocer y bajo su velocidad para que pudieran emparejarse a ella.

-¡Sakura! No nos vuelvas a hacer eso, pensé que nos habías abandonado, ¿Tienes prisa o qué?- Pregunto Ino muy molesta por la decisión de Sakura de irse sin avisar a nadie, Sakura solo sonrió un poco apenada por el incidente.

-Lo siento Ino, estaban completamente dormidos que no quise despertarlos y pues me adelante para poder cortar camino, pero ya estamos cerca de la posición marcada, esperemos que el Raikage no se moleste por nuestra tardanza.- Dijo Sakura muy determinada en cumplir con la misión lo más pronto posible, aun había cosas que discutir, Naruto veía a la ojiverde con orgullo, en verdad estaba cumpliendo con su promesa de que ahora el, le vería la espalda a Sakura, Ino solo pudo observar en silencio asintiendo en señal de aprobación observando el entorno, el camino volvía a ser silencioso, pero ya no era tan tensó como la ocasión anterior, Sakura seguía avanzando a un gran paso tratando de llegar al campamento, cada uno de los shinobis inmerso en sus pensamientos y poder arreglar las cosas, la distancia cada vez era más corta y a lo lejos se podía ver la Aldea de Kumogakure no Sato y sus alrededores, también con el campamento de la unidad de ataque Relámpago del Raikage, los tres shinobis vieron que habían llegado justo a tiempo y pudieron reflejar una cara de felicidad, los vigilantes de la zona vieron que tres figuras iban a gran velocidad a su posición y se pusieron en guardia, pero al poder observar que tenían el símbolo de Konoha, se sintieron aliviados al ver que los refuerzos habían llegado, uno de los guardias fue a avisar al Raikage, quien era el líder de la operación Relámpago, que los shinobis de Konoha habían llegado, aquel guardia llego a la tienda de la zona estratégica de la operación para hacer su informe.

-¡Raikage-Sama! Los shinobis de Konoha han llegado por fin, están entrando a los límites de Kumo y además…-Fue interrumpido el guardia por un shinobi y mano derecha del Raikage, un joven de unos 28 años pelirrojo un poco alborotado con un chaleco negro con rojo, unos pantalones negros con toques rojizos y unas botas de combate, su bandana shinobi se encontraba en su brazo izquierdo con el símbolo de Kumo brillando, mientras estaba recargado en una mesa.

-Puedes irte, el Raikage sabe que ya han llegado.- Dijo aquel shinobi muy serio, mientras la otra mano derecha del Raikage lo observaba con seriedad, un viejo conocido de la guerra shinobi.

-No seas duro con los guardias Koji, solo hacen su trabajo.- Dijo Aquel Shinobi de tez morena y de cabello blanco, quien portaba su ninjato en su espalda y con las misma ropas que uso en la cuarta guerra shinobi sentado y meditando, el chico pelirrojo solo bufo.

-Eres muy tranquilo Darui, incluso con los enemigos, te respeto y los sabes, pero ni los enemigos serán tranquilos cuando estemos en el campo de batalla, a propósito, el Raikage ya debería estar aquí, recibiendo a los de Konoha, lo menos que quiero es que llegue y…-Decía Koji mientras escuchaba unos pasos acercándose y entrando a la tienda con…ritmo.

-¡Hey ustedes dos, dejen de estar de flojos y dejen de hablar como pericos, que los aliados han llegado a ayudarnos, bakayaro konoyaro ¡Yeah!- Hacia su intento de rimas y de rap el Raikage, también un viejo conocido, el hachibi mejor conocido como Killer Bee quien hacia su entrada "triunfal" dejando sin palabras a Koji y a Darui, de por si él ha sido serio y no se sentía impresionado por los intentos de rap del nuevo Raikage. Killer Bee salió de la tienda junto con sus dos escoltas para poder recibir a los de Konoha, el Raikage tenía un presentimiento de saber quién había llegado, no por nada él era un jinchuriki.

* * *

_"Veamos Naruto que tal te has vuelto fuerte, terminando esto espera a que te rete, a una pelea para probar si puedes seguir el paso y que dejaste de ser un perezoso, bakayaro konoyaro"_

_**"A Pesar de que eres Raikage, sigues siendo malo en tus rimas Bee"**_

_"No podrás vencer mi voluntad, ya que yo del rap soy una deidad y sobre todo tengo humildad ¡yeah!"_

* * *

Killer Bee seguía hablando consigo mismo y con el Hachibi, su relación nunca había sido más estrecha y más cuando se convirtió en Raikage, mientras Koji y Darui veian sin interesarles las supuestas rimas de Bee, cuando los tres llegaron a lo que parecía ser un campamento especial para los shinobis de Konoha, no duraron en entrar, para sorpresa de Bee, no había nadie, pero sin decir una palabra se acomodó y empezó a meditar mientras en su mente seguía rapeando, su escolta no entendía el método por el cual el Raikage se manejaba.

-Esto será un día muy largo- Decía Koji quejándose un poco.

-Ni que lo digas.- Respondió Darui sin muy importancia.

Dentro del campamento de Operación Relámpago, dirigiéndose a su campamento designado, pasaban los 3 shinobis de Konoha a gran paso, Sakura era la cabeza del grupo ya que a ella se la había encomendado guiar la misión, algunos shinobis de Kumo hablan en voz baja y otros miraban con gran admiración lo hermosa que era Sakura, cosa que le parecía un poco halagadora a la ojiverde, pero ella seguía enfocada en la misión, además, de pensar en aquel chico rubio que tenía detrás de él, pero tenía que contener sus emociones, ella sabía más que nada la situación y esperaba que las cosas fueran tanto favorables para ella como para Naruto, por el otro lado, Naruto se sentía un poco incómodo, no precisamente por la misión, sino por las miradas de los hombres shinobis sobre su amiga, no le parecía nada natural y se sentía raro.

* * *

_"Demonios, estos tipos no dejan de ver a Sakura-Chan, ojala el Raikage lo ponga en su lugar"_

**_"¿Qué te pasa Naruto? ¿Acaso estas celoso?"_**

_"Kurama ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? No estoy celoso, me preocupa como la están viendo eso es todo, puedes dejar estas tonterías a un lado, tuve que batallar con Ino y ¿Ahora tú me vas a regañar? ¿De qué lado estas?"_

_**"Te recuerdo que no estoy de ningún lado Naruto, solo te digo las cosas que están a la vista y los hechos, pero como sea, espero que no golpees a alguien ¿entendido? No quiero tener que decirle a tu esposa que unos shinobis de Kumo la dejaron sin marido"**_

_"Cállate Kurama, no juegues con esto, solo me preocupo por Sakura-Chan ¿De acuerdo?"_

_**"Claro que si Naruto, Claro que si"**_

* * *

Naruto seguía teniendo una pelea ya clásica con Kurama en su mente, prestando poca atención al entorno, Ino solo veía a los dos shinobis de reojo, esperando que alguien dijera algo, pero sin éxito alguno, pero como los demás, debía estar concentraba en la misión.

-Bueno Chicos, llegamos al campamento que se nos dijo, por ahora solo hay que esperar al Raikage adentro y discutir la misión.- Dijo Sakura muy tranquila, Ino y Naruto apoyaron la decisión, cuando los tres shinobis entraron, vieron la sorpresa que fue al ver al mismo Raikage con su escolta reunidos, la mayor sorpresa para Naruto fue ver al viejo Killer Bee con el sombrero y la gabardina de Raikage, incluso el viejo Bee ya era un Kage, Bee no evito soltar una risa y un gusto en ver a Naruto, ya como todo un hombre, el Raikage se levantó de su comodidad y se acercó al rubio, haciendo su saludo chocando los puños y de paso saludándose una vez más el Hachibi y Kurama después de mucho tiempo sin verse.

-Vaya viejo Bee, no ha cambiado en nada, bueno a excepción de ser Raikage, en hora buena viejo.- Dijo Naruto jugando con Bee, le daba gusto volver a verlo después del conflicto bélico.

-Vaya Naruto, mírate nada más, ya no eres el mismo chico tonto que conocí, ahora te vez idéntico a Minato, de seguro el estaría orgulloso de ti.- Dijo Bee sin intentar un rima, un alivio para su escolta personal, Naruto se divertía al ver a Bee como el Kage de Kumo, un puesto muy importante.

-Viejo Bee que bueno verlo otra vez, ojala me cuente como llego a ser Raikage, pero me temo que estamos en una misión importante.- Dijo Naruto muy tranquilo, Bee entendía a la perfección la situación y no tardo en volverse serio, Sakura por otro lado pudo ver y saludar a Darui con un cordial apretón de manos, era bueno ver una cara conocida de vez en cuando, pero hubo alguien más que atrajo su atención y no se la creía.

-¿Koji? ¿Eres tú?- Pregunto Sakura muy interesada, dejando a sus compañeros atónitos en especial al rubio, el chico pelirrojo miro y pudo ver de quien era esa voz y dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Rosadita? ¿En verdad estas aquí? Vaya que el mundo es muy pequeño y mucho más en el mundo shinobi.- Dijo Koji muy impresionado de ver a Sakura en el mismo lugar, Sakura y Koji se dieron un apretón de antebrazos y se veian muy desafiante pero felices de verse otra vez, cosa que inquieto a Naruto, Ino rompió el silencio.

-Disculpen pero ¿Ya se conocían?- Pregunto inocentemente Ino al mirar ese rencuentro muy inusual, Naruto solo observaba aquella reunión un poco intrigado y un poco molesto, Sakura y Koji observaron a los presentes para poder explicar su encuentro.

-Claro que lo conozco Ino, Koji Taisuke, fue mi alumno y a veces me ayudaba en las misiones, buen shinobi, experto en Taijutsu y en el elemento fuego.- Dijo Sakura con lujo de detalles.

-Disculpa Sakura-Sensei, pero yo fui el que te enseño el uso del elemento fuego, pero debo agradecerte el empeño que pusiste en mi entrenamiento con respecto al Taijutsu, no sabía que volvería a verte, ahora en este situación, podemos hacer la combinación Sukārettoseresso (Cerezo Escarlata) ¿No crees?- Dijo Koji muy confiado, Sakura asintió y revelo una gran sonrisa al ver a su alumno y amigo como escolta del Raikage, todo parecía estar bien, a excepción de una cosa…Naruto Uzumaki y la pregunta obligada era por qué ¿No debía molestarse por algo así verdad? ¿Él está feliz con Hinata cierto? ¿Por qué se rompe la cabeza cada vez que es algo respecto a Sakura? Ni el mismo lo sabía…hasta ahora.

.

.

Continuara…


	9. Capítulo 9: Sukārettoseresso se junta

**Para el fin de semana, les traigo el capítulo nueve de este fic en donde Aparece Koji, un conflicto comienza a presentarse, Naruto comienza a experimentar ciertas molestias, Sakura se reencuentra con su alumno en sus viajes, Pues gracias nuevamente por su apoyo al fic y me gustaria que pasaran a mis otros escritos "Relámpago Oscuro" y "La Hermandad Heartfilia" y después de este corte comercial, vamos a darle con el capitulo.**

**. 1) Este Fic transcurre en una linea alterna de los eventos de Naruto Shippuden, pero también posee eventos que ocurrieron en el manga.**

**.**

**. 2) Este es un fanfic NaruSaku, no se dejen llevar por lo visto en los capítulos posteriores.**

**.**

**. 3) No se hace este fic para un fin de lucro y solo se hace por diversión, Naruto Shippuden le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**10 Años Después**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 9: Sukārettoseresso se une otra vez.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El Campamento de los Shinobis de Kumogakure, mejor conocido como "Operación Relámpago" está preparando un ataque certero a los seguidores de Madara Uchiha, hasta ahora los habían replegado y evitando que pasaran a la aldea, pero ya muchos estaban cansados y heridos por la batalla, por lo cual solicitaron ayuda externa de las distintas aldeas, Kirgakure mandaría apoyo junto con Sunagakure, sin embargo no pudieron recibir respuesta de Iwagakure, afortunadamente su mayor aliado Konohagakure, envió a tres shinobis como apoyo y vaya apoyo que era, sin duda gente de confiar y grandes amigos, en especial para el Raikage. La futura heredera del Clan Yamanaka e hija del difunto Inochi, Ino Yamanaka, la estudiante más avanzada de la Godaime y una de los mejores kunoichis médico, Sakura Haruno y la cereza del pastel, el héroe del mundo shinobi y de Konoha, el jinchuriki del Kyuubi y estudiante del fallecido Jiraiya e hijo de Minato Namikaze, Naruto Uzumaki.

Los tres ninja mencionados estaban en un campamento especial que se designó por parte del Raikage, Killer Bee, junto con su escolta personal, un viejo conocido como Darui y un nuevo rostro para los de Konoha a excepción de Sakura, Koji Taisuke.

-Es un gusto volvernos a ver Naruto Uzumaki, por lo menos es alentador ver que nuestros amigos más cercanos respondieron a nuestro llamado, la situación es un poco…desalentadora.- Dijo Darui tratando de poner al margen de la situación a los shinobis, los tres shinobis asintieron, aunque Naruto tenía su mente en otro lado y no precisamente por la misión, sino porque aquel chico pelirrojo no solo conocía a Sakura, sino que estaba muy cerca de ella, el trataba de entender que solo eran Sensei y alumno, pero no le entraba por la mente que esa relación fuese en diez años, se mareaba en tan solo pensarlo, Bee veía a Naruto muy confundido, sabía que algo atormentaba al rubio por la expresión que hacía, pero decidió dejar eso a un lado y enfocarse en lo primordial, los presentes se sentaron en una mesa redonda muy grande, El Raikage con su escolta de una parte de la mesa y Naruto junto con las kunoichis en el otro lado, sin embargo Koji estaba a un lado de Sakura, cosa que no le pareció buena idea al rubio, Darui tomo unos mapas de la zona con las posiciones de los shinobis y los rebeldes, junto con los puntos importantes, pronto comenzarían las charlas.

-¿Desde cuándo existen estos rebeldes, Raikage?- Pregunto Ino muy interesada, la verdad es que no había escuchado de ellos, ni cuando la guerra termino.

-Después de la guerra y la derrota de Madara, más en concreto en los países pequeños, algunos grupos de radicales han empezado a tomar más odio en contra de los países de la Alianza y con el idealismo que Madara creo, se formaron grupos rebeldes para poder perjudicar a las naciones. Al principio no eran una molestia, solo eran revueltas civiles, pero conforme el tiempo pasaba, más grupos se unían a la causa y empezaron a hacer destrozos en los países, nosotros mandamos a shinobis para poder controlar las revueltas junto con Kiri y Suna, pero son como las hormigas, incluso llegamos a descubrir gracias a nuestro equipo de inteligencia que shinobis de los cinco países se unían a la causa en secreto y renunciando a la aldea y a la voluntad de los Kages, incluso con la intención de invadir las aldeas de la Alianza Shinobi, comenzando con Kumo, nos superan en número, pero hemos podido detenerlos hasta ahora, pero cada vez que replegamos sus ataques, vuelven con más hombres y hemos sufrido bajas, por eso pedimos refuerzos de las demás aldeas, ustedes fueron los primeros en responder.- Dijo Darui con seriedad la situación mientras el Raikage solo escuchaba, Naruto y los demás escuchaban la situación, al parecer todavía Madara daba dolores de cabeza incluso en la muerte.

-¿Qué paso con las otras aldeas?- Pregunto Sakura muy intrigada, incluso por una amenaza como esta, los cinco países debían responder con rapidez para el equilibrio el mundo shinobi.

-Kiri y Suna nos dijeron que enviarían refuerzos hace cincos días, pero hasta donde sabemos, no han dado señales de su a proximidad, tememos que fueron interceptados por los seguidores de Madara, en cuanto a Iwagakure, las cosas no han sido fáciles.- Dijo Koji con los brazos cruzados en un tono un poco molesto, Sakura sabía que el temperamento de su alumno era muy explosivo, a menos que le dieran un motivo para hacer eso.

-¿Qué sucede entre ambas aldeas?- Pregunto nuevamente Sakura al escuchar esa explicación.

-El Raikage tiene conflictos un poco personales con La Tsuchikage, como decirlo, ambos se odian.- Dijo Darui mirando al Raikage que no decía nada, los de Konoha solo se quedaron callados al escuchar que dos Kages, se odiaban. Ino rompió el hielo.

-Espera ¿Dijiste LA Tsuchikage?- Pregunto la rubia enfatizando en "LA" Darui solo la volteo a ver.

-Así es, después de la guerra, El tercer Tsuchikage cayó en una enfermedad al cual estuvo batallando por un tiempo, dos años la combatió, falleciendo de un ataque al corazón, cada aldea envió sus condolencias por el Tsuchikage, su nieta Kurotsuchi, fue elegida para ser la cuarta Tsuchikage, siendo la última voluntad de su abuelo y con el consentimiento de los ancianos, ella obtuvo ese título casi al instante después del fallecimiento de su abuelo.- Dijo el moreno con detalle, pero aún faltaba una cosa.

-¿Y cómo es que el viejo Bee y la nieta del viejo se empezaron a odiar?- Dijo Naruto sin tener mucho tacto. Darui iba a contestar, pero Bee lo detuvo.

-Darui no hay tiempo para historias banales, tenemos que hacer una estrategia para detener a los rebeldes y alejarlos de nuestras zonas territoriales ¡Yeah!- Dijo Bee haciendo un rap carente de ritmo, menos para él, el moreno estuvo de acuerdo y siguió mostrando el mapa.

-Está bien, lo siento Raikage, como pueden ver, el círculo rojo representan los puntos donde los rebeldes se han mantenido, los puntos azules son nuestra posición, al principio nosotros teníamos más territorio de ataque, pero conforme a las bajas, han ganado terreno y no podemos recuperar las posiciones que antes teníamos dominio, por lo tanto planeamos hacer un ataque relámpago en la columna vertebral de la cedula rebelde, el flanco izquierdo está muy débil y nos pasarían con facilidad, por eso debemos atacar por el flanco derecho, el ataque será comandado por el Raikage, logrando pasar la fuerza ofensiva del enemigo, avanzaremos con lo que tenemos y atacaremos el campamento enemigo.- Dijo Darui tomando la información de los mapas y las experiencias anteriores, Sakura analizaba la situación con tranquilidad y seriedad al igual que Ino, Naruto estaba un poco distraído mirando de reojo a Koji y luego volviendo en si para poder prestar atención a lo dicho por el moreno.

-Si se piensa atacar por el flanco derecho, el enemigo enviara a sus fuerzas por ese mismo lado y el flanco izquierdo estará desprotegido, es un gran hueco y fácilmente un grupo chico de shinobis pasarían por ahí sin ser detectados y golpearía el campamento rebelde ¿No lo crees?- Dijo Sakura observando el mapa y escuchando el plan que estaban intentando hacer.

-Aun así es arriesgado, por más desprotegido que este el flanco izquierdo, no podemos pasar, una barrera impide que pasemos por ahí y cada vez que intentábamos descubrir como derribarla, llegaban y mermaban nuestras fuerzas, ningún ninjutsu pude atravesar la barrera.- Dijo Darui reforzando la situación, siendo la única forma de poder replegar a sus enemigos con el flanco derecho, el chico pelirrojo comenzó a entender lo que quería decir la pelirrosa.

-¿Y qué tal un ataque físico? En vez de derribar la barrera con ninjutsu, porque no un ataque de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, sería mucho más efectivo y más rápido.- Comentaba Koji muy analítico, tratando de reforzar la teoría de la ojiverde.

-Un ataque de combate de cuerpo a cuerpo no se lo esperarían.- Comento rápidamente Sakura al ver que su alumno entendía la situación

-Estarían confundidos. Para cuando quisieran reaccionar, ya sería tarde.- Dijo Ino también integrándose a la plática y el descubrimiento de un hoyo muy grande en el mapa en cuanto a la posición de los rebeldes

-La operación Relámpago funcionaria en un lado mientras que un asalto por el flanco izquierdo. Resultaría muy efectivo, golpearía su moral y tendrían que retirarse. Eso es brillante dattebayo!- Dijo Naruto muy confiado al escuchar ese ingenioso plan y que solo era cuestión de verlo con otra perspectiva.

-¿No les parece lo más factible, Raikage-sama?- Pregunto la ojiverde muy inspirada por la estrategia que ella había realizado, Bee se dio cuenta que la ojiverde era una astuta estratega y que podía funcionar, aun solo había una cosa por pensar.

-Tienes colmillo muchacha y sabes cómo pensar las cosas, pero es arriesgado aun y eso es para personas suicidadas, pero puede funcionar no lo niego, la pregunta es ¿Quién sería capaz de realizar esa distracción y mientras la Operación Relámpago se realiza con Convicción?- Pregunto Bee que se maldecía en su mente por no lograr una rima muy apropiada para la ocasión, mientras los presentes se veían los unos de los otros, Sakura se levantó de la mesa convencida de lo que tenía que hacer.

-Esto haremos Raikage-Sama, usted ejecutara como tal la Operación Relámpago con todos los shinobis disponibles, me encargare de curar a algunos para que lo puedan apoyar en todo, mientras que el flanco izquierdo será la zona de asalto y derribare la barrera…pero no puedo hacerlo sola.- Dijo la ojiverde observando a los presentes y fijando su mirada en el chico pelirrojo, mientras que Naruto se sentía un poco molesto al ver que su amiga veía a aquel escolta del Raikage, Koji solo hizo una sonrisa, un poco halagado por la propuesta e igual se levantó de la mesa.

-Quien lo diría, una vez más volvemos a hacer equipo y en una situación mucho más grande, supongo que tendré que humillar a mi antigua sensei al derribar esa barrera.- Dijo Koji muy risueño causando que la ojiverde sonriera al ver lo presumido que era su ex alumno, Naruto veía la escena y no más no podía soportar ver a Koji así y mucho menos con Sakura, su amiga. Sakura y Koji chocaron sus manos creando un fuerte ruido.

-Como en los viejos tiempos, Koji, veamos qué tan fuerte te has vuelto.- Dijo la pelirrosa muy confiada, ella no se dejaría vencer por su propio alumno así como si nada.

-Lo mismo digo, Sakura Sensei, pero esta vez ya no soy el alumno y ahora estamos a un nivel más parejo. Quien creería que estaríamos juntos en esto.- Dijo el pelirrojo muy asertivo, él tampoco se iba a quedar atrás.

-La combinación…

¡ Sukārettoseresso !

Ambos shinobis se miraron fijamente, como buscando esa intensidad de pelea, algo muy inspirador para el resto de los presentes, Darui e Ino apoyarian a Sakura y a Koji en lo que fuera. Pero Naruto tenia algo en su mente que no le dejaba pensar con claridad.

.

* * *

_" Sakura-Chan ¿Como puedes confiar en este tipo? Bueno entiendo que fue tu alumno, pero esto es ridiculo, es decir ¿Qué tiene el que lo hace especial? Ojala me puedas responder esa pregunta."_

**_"Naruto, si tu no pudiste decirle a la pelirrosa lo de tu matrimonio cuando tenias la oportunidad de hacerlo y se lo dijiste cuando ella dormía ¿Crees que ella te dirá como lo conoció? Y tal vez lo más importante ¿Porque confía en el?"_**

_"Kurama,Lo único que quiero saber es si ella y el..."_

**_"Ahora te estas volviendo paranoico chico, porque no descansas y me lo dejas a mi, además ¿Porque te interesa tanto? ¿No lo habías dejado en claro? o ¿ Que demonios tienes?"_**

_"Lo que pasa es que ese sujeto me da mala espina, no me agrada su forma de ser y lo peor que no puede despegarse de Sakura-Chan en ningún momento, si no fuera la escolta del viejo Bee, yo ya le hubiera puesto un hasta aqui"_

**_"¿Es eso? o ¿Es por ella?"_**

_"Yo...no lo se, no lo puedo explicar, desde que hablamos aquella noche, me siento tenso y no puedo dejar de pensar en eso, no se como reaccionar ahora y tu lo sabes, Kurama, no me juzgues por favor, que esto es complicado."_

**_"Por como yo lo veo, solo hay una explicación."_**

_"¿Así y cual es, Viejo amigo?"_

**_"Es fácil muchacho...estas muerto de celos."_**

* * *

.

.

Continuara…


	10. Capítulo 10: Afinando detalles

**Hola queridos lectores, en este inicio de semana (Bueno no tanto, pues es martes, pero ustedes entienden) vengo a traerles el capitulo numero 10 de esta historia NaruSaku (Aunque vean todo lo contrario) en donde las cosas entre Naruto y Sakura se pondrán de cabeza por completo y más con la presencia de Koji ¿Quizas? Pues júzguenlo ustedes y pues muchas gracias por el apoyo mostrado a este fic, así que vamos a darle con el capitulo de hoy**

**.**

**.**

**. 1) Este Fic transcurre en una linea alterna de los eventos de Naruto Shippuden, pero también posee eventos que ocurrieron en el manga.**

**.**

**. 2) Este es un fanfic NaruSaku, no se dejen llevar por lo visto en los capítulos posteriores.**

**.**

**. 3) No se hace este fic para un fin de lucro y solo se hace por diversión, Naruto Shippuden le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**10 Años Después**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 10: Afinando detalles**

**.**

**.**

La reunión sorpresa entre los shinobis de Konoha y el Raikage llegando a una conclusión, un asalto para poder derribar la barrera que impedía llegar al campamento enemigo, la operación a lo acordado por Killer Bee, fue que sería mañana a primera hora del día, así que dejo que se preparan para todo lo que necesitaran, Bee junto con su escolta dejaron el campamento para dejar a solas a Naruto y a las Kunoichis, ya afuera el Raikage iba a su tienda a descansar y a intentar nuevas rimas, Darui solo quería concentrarse en la operación y en cuanto a Koji, él pensaba en otra cosa y detuvo su andar dejando a Darui con dudas.

-¿Pasa algo Koji?- Pregunto el Jounnin peliblanco mirando a su amigo detenerse abruptamente.

-Si no te importa Darui, me quedare por aquí un rato más, hay cosas que debo pensar y también poder concentrarme para mañana, será un golpe muy grande, luego te veo.- Dijo el pelirrojo mientras iba en camino opuesto al de su amigo y al Raikage, Bee había visto la escena y se formulaba algunas preguntas.

.

.

"_**¿En qué tanto piensas Bee?"**_

"_Me preocupa un poco Naruto, no parloteo en toda la conversación, es como si estuviera distante"_

"_**Y no intentaste una rima, vaya parece que vamos progresando ¿Pero crees que se trate del Kyuubi?"**_

"_No lo creo, parece estar pensando en otra cosa. Tal vez en algo del pasado"_

"_**No pudiste evitarlo ¿Verdad?"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Mientras Killer Bee y el Hachibi continuaban discutiendo acerca de las rimas sin ritmo del Raikage, en el campamento de Konoha, los tres shinobis descansaban tranquilamente. Naruto se recostó en una de las camas para poder descansar de toda la plática que tuvieron previamente, Ino estaba sentada en una silla observando el mapa de Darui le había dado y Sakura estaba en la entrada de la tienda inmersa en sus pensamientos.

-Quien lo diría ¿verdad chicos? Bee ahora es el Raikage. Jamás lo hubiera pensado, claro pudo haber sido cualquiera de los de más alta confianza del Raikage anterior pero no creí que él lo fuera, además de que su intento de ritmo es muy malo.- Decía Ino muy escéptica todavía mientras observaba el mapa.

-Sí, el viejo Bee se me adelanto en ser un Kage, pero no dudo de él, de todas formas, tanto el cómo yo no somos tan diferentes y lo va a demostrar mañana, quiero ver que tan fuerte se volvió y su secreto para ser un Kage, ¿No crees eso Sakura-Chan?- Dijo el rubio reflejando una sonrisa, pero no escucho ninguna palabra de la ojiverde, cuando el rubio se levanto pudo apreciar que ella ya no estaba en la tienda.

-¿A dónde fue Sakura, Ino?- Pregunto Naruto confundido si hace unos instantes estaba aquí, la rubia estaba tan distraída que no pudo ver a su amiga salir.

-¿Hm? Supongo que fue a curar a los shinobis, recuerda que ella misma lo dijo, es para poder realizar la operación con éxito.- Dijo Ino sin mirar al rubio, Naruto se sintió un poco confundido ante la actitud de la pelirosa, cuando se disponía a salir de la tienda, la rubia lo interrumpió.

-Naruto espera.- Dijo Ino dejando de poner atención al mapa haciendo que el rubio detuviera su andar.

-¿Qué pasa Ino?- Pregunto el rubio interesado por qué Ino le dijo que esperara, la rubia tomo un poco de aire para poder decir las palabras correctas y no causar un problema más.

-Lo siento por lo de anoche Naruto, no debí gritarte así y mucho menos hablar de Hinata de esa manera eso solo que…es complicado.- Dijo Ino aun sentada en la mesa pero más tranquila y esta vez oyendo a su mente y no su corazón, Naruto se sintió impresionado por esa acción de Ino, ella no se disculpaba tan rápido, el ojiazul desistió en salir a buscar a Sakura y se sentó en la mesa donde estaba la rubia.

-Ino, yo sé que todavía es algo difícil de asimilar, no eres la única que me lo ha dicho. Kiba, Shino, Chouji, Neji, incluso Kakashi-Sensei y Shikamaru estaban escépticos acerca de mi matrimonio, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo, ellos llegaron a entenderlo. No te estoy culpando de algo ni nada, es más, yo también lo siento por lo de anoche, es solo que, no sé qué me pasa.- Dijo Naruto aclarando la situación con más calma e Ino escuchaba atentamente y no pudo evitar soltar una pregunta.

-Es por Sakura ¿Verdad, Naruto? Yo sé que uno tiene que mirar hacia adelante y continuar buscando nuestra felicidad, lo entiendo y tú lo hiciste con Hinata. Pero también las circunstancias impiden que se den las cosas como tal y al final terminemos pagando las consecuencias, por ejemplo tú y Sakura.- Dijo Ino muy tranquila mientras veía directamente al chico rubio, Naruto no entendía en parte que estaba diciendo Ino, la rubia continuó hablando.

-Se sincera conmigo Naruto, esto solo se queda entre nosotros ¿Estas bien? Dime ¿Por qué piensas que Sakura te odia?- Ino toco un tema un poco delicado y más estando en la situación en la que ambos shinobis se encontraba, el rubio sintió el frio en su espalda, una pregunta muy incómoda pero que al fin podía responder.

-Porque yo lo mate Ino, yo mate a mi mejor amigo en aquella vez y también mate sus ilusiones de Sakura de estar con él, me sentí terrible en aquel momento, no sabía cómo mirarla a los ojos y yo…no sabía qué hacer, incluso intentamos hablar después de lo que paso, pero no pude, no pude con esa presión, no pude decirle que me perdonara, no lo hice y me fui.- Dijo Naruto muy serio, un Naruto que todavía en lo más profundo de su ser, sentía esa punzada del pasado, pero que ahí se debía de quedar, Ino empezó a escuchar con detenimiento a las palabras de Naruto, unas palabras que venían del corazón, pero que aún había cosas sin mencionar.

-Naruto, no es por ser mala, pero no crees que es algo infantil ese pensamiento. Piénsalo, Sasuke ya estaba corrompido y el usaría todo lo que este a su favor para poder acabar con sus enemigos, él te atacó cuando tú bajaste tu guardia y casi te llego a matar, incluso casi mata a Sakura en tres ocasiones y en la cuarta ocasión fue donde fallo, porque se tenía que poner un hasta aquí, era él o Sakura, ¿Crees que Sakura hubiera sentido algo por el tipo que casi la mata y que casi la pudo violar? ¿Crees que Sakura seguía siendo una niña? Y por lo que escucho, yo sé que Sakura quería decirte algo, pero tú la ignoraste, te basaste en tú pensamiento sin ni siquiera ¿Pudiste pensar en lo que ella sentía después de todo lo que paso?- Dijo Ino muy seria pero tratando de no explotar nuevamente ya que eso sería un error muy grande, Naruto solo se quedó callado sin contestar al cuestionamiento de la rubia le produjo, Ino se levantó de la mesa y se dispuso a salir.

-Voy a hablar con Darui para poder afinar detalles Naruto, no tardare y por favor, perdón si fui incomoda con esta charla. A veces, por no ver más allá de nosotros mismos, pagamos muy caros las consecuencias.- Ino salió de la tienda dejando a Naruto muy pensativo, a diferencia de la noche anterior, era una Ino más calmada y que no quería meter en conflictos a nadie ni afectar en nada a Naruto ni a Sakura, el rubio vio a Ino irse con esas últimas palabras, palabras que le empezaron a dar un dolo de cabeza en su mente.

.

.

"_**¿Estas bien Naruto"?**_

"_Tu dímelo Kurama, creo que ni yo sé si estoy bien"_

"_**¿Qué te preocupa ahora?"**_

"_¿Crees que hice lo correcto? ¿Irme sin siquiera poder escuchar lo que Sakura-Chan decía?"_

"_**Solo puedo aconsejarte Naruto, no puedo tener las respuestas ante esto, lo que me recuerda a algo"**_

"_¿En qué Kurama?"_

"_**Ya lo olvidaste supongo, ¿Recuerdas que alguna vez llegaste a comprar un collar con una esmeralda en el centro?"**_

"_Ahora que lo dices, sí, si me acuerdo. Pero no sé qué tiene que ver con esto, ahora no es el momento"_

"_**Tienes razón, pero te lo diré solo para que te acuerdes. Ese collar es para esa chica Naruto, lo compraste para cuando ella regresa."**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

-¿Naruto? ¿Estás bien?- Pregunto cierta figura conocida para el rubio, era el viejo Bee, quien se sentó con Naruto así interrumpiendo su conversación con Kurama.

-Ah, claro que si viejo Bee, estaba pensando en esta operación, creo que es una gran idea.- Dijo Naruto tratando de hablar de otra cosa, ya que Bee no era de ese tipo de personas para poder hablar de este tipo de temas.

-Precisamente de eso venía a hablar, así que dejar de parlotear y empieza a escuchar ¡ bakayaro konoyaro ¡ ¡YEAH!- Dijo Bee con una rima mientras Naruto quería morirse de la risa por ese intento de rima que a decir verdad le había salido bien.

-Escucha Naruto, necesito que tú seas mi segundo al mando en la operación relámpago, confió en mis muchachos, pero necesito a alguien que les inyecte algo de motivación y energía. Y que mejor para ese trabajo que tú, siendo el héroe del mundo shinobi y de Konoha ¿Espero que no haya problema?- Dijo Bee muy confiado de que su decisión era la correcta y no estaba mal, Naruto solo reflejo una sonrisa zorruna levantándose de la mesa.

-Viejo Bee, ya sabe que puede contar conmigo, yo no huyo de las peleas y mucho menos si están mis amigos ¡Dattebayo!- Dijo Naruto levantando el pulgar con orgullo, Bee se sintió respaldado totalmente por el chico rubio.

-Sabía que podía contar contigo, gracias a que hayas sido tú el que llegara por parte de Konoha, entonces los planes están listos, tú y yo estaremos en el frente de ataque, mientras que mi escolta y tus amigas harán el ataque sorpresa, así que prepárate.- Dijo Bee muy confiado en la decisión y saliendo del lugar, Naruto sin embargo se quedó en estado de shock y si había escuchado bien, Sakura estaría en el asalto sorpresivo, el problema no era la compañía, ella estaba rodeada de personas confiables como Ino y Darui, pero el problema era el alumno de Sakura: Koji Taisuke.

-¡PORQUE ESTE TIPO SIEMPRE QUIERE ESTAR A LADO DE SAKURA-CHAN!- Grito Naruto un poco desesperado por entender que era lo que su amiga ojiverde veía en el para poder confiar sin problemas, en lo que respecta, a Naruto no le agradaba ver a aquel pelirrojo cerca de Sakura, le hacía sentir furioso. El rubio se recostó en la cama pensando en lo que mañana seria la operación Relámpago y en lo que Ino le había dicho, de alguna otra manera, quería trasmitirle un mensaje.

.

.

**Mientras en otra parte del campamento.**

.

.

-Y eso fue lo que hice al final, regrese a Kumo e hice el examen Jounnin, ganando el torneo, no fue fácil, creí que no podría avanzar, pero luego me acorde de sus enseñanzas y del taijutsu, superando esas pruebas, todo gracias a ti, Rosadita.- Dijo muy orgulloso Koji mientras tomaba algo de Sake dentro de la enfermería donde se encontraba una chica pelirosa curando a los heridos al igual que escuchando lo que decía su exalumno.

-Koji no deberías estar tomando enfrente de los heridos, es de mal gusto, pero me alegra verte otra vez. Espero que te hayas vuelto fuerte y no seas puras palabras, escuche que tu yo estaremos en el grupo de asalto ¿Es cierto eso?- Pregunto la Ojiverde mientras terminaba con el ultimo herido, Koji guardo el Sake para evitar que Sakura se molestara.

-En efecto, fue idea del Raikage. No sé porque, pero presiento que él cree que somos…Compatibles.- Koji menciono esas palabras con interés, cuando el Raikage se lo menciono por primera vez, el peli rojo solo se acordaba de las múltiples misiones que tuvo con su Sensei, la ojiverde por otro lado se sentía algo interesada en esas palabras también.

-¿Y lo somos?- Pregunto Sakura arqueando una ceja con buen interés mirando a Koji directamente a los ojos.

-Pues…hay que descubrirlo en el campo de batalla, ¿No lo crees Sakura?

.

.

Continuara…


	11. Capítulo 11: Sukārettoseresso

**Feliz inicio de semana lectores, una vez más he vuelto a traerles el capítulo más largo que he escrito hasta ahora en esta historia entre Naruto y sus celos inestables y de Sakura quien se debate entre su razón y su corazón, en este capitulo tendremos mucha acción y creo que es tiempo de ver que tanto se ha vuelto fuerte Sakura, gracias una vez más por su apoyo en el fic y vamos a darle con el capítulo.**

**.**

**.**

**. 1) Este Fic transcurre en una linea alterna de los eventos de Naruto Shippuden, pero también posee eventos que ocurrieron en el manga.**

**.**

**. 2) Este es un fanfic NaruSaku, no se dejen llevar por lo visto en los capítulos posteriores.**

**.**

**. 3) No se hace este fic para un fin de lucro y solo se hace por diversión, Naruto Shippuden le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**10 Años Después**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 11: Sukārettoseresso**

.

.

_**Campamento de Kumo: Operación Relámpago.**_

.

.

-¿Y lo somos?- Pregunto Sakura arqueando una ceja.

-Pues…hay que descubrirlo en el campo de batalla, ¿No lo crees Sakura?- Dijo el chico pelirrojo guardando su botella de sake, Sakura había terminado de curar al último shinobi de Kumo, después ambos salieron de la tienda para poder hablar más a gusto.

-¿Y dime que piensas de esto?-Pregunto el pelirrojo muy interesado en la opinión de la ojiverde.

-¿Te refieres a la situación? Pues yo creo que están bien organizados los rebeldes, no por nada han reunido a muchos para sus fines y con algunos shinobis renegados de su lado, será una dura batalla, me alegra que el Raikage haya hecho esta operación. Cambiando de tema, mírate nada más, eres el escolta de un Kage y además un Jounnin, quien lo hubiera pensado.- Comento la pelirrosa mientras se acomodaba su cabello.

-Lo sé, todo pasa tan rápido, parece que fue apenas ayer cuando te conocí. Las cosas han estado relajadas para serte honesto, bueno a excepción de estos rebeldes y la situación con Iwagakure, han sido muy tensas. No sé cómo se solucionara, pero bueno ya habrá tiempo para hablar, debemos prepararnos para mañana, en especial porque es nuestra única oportunidad que tenemos para poder irrumpir en su campamento. Me retiro a descansar, necesito afinar detalles con Darui. Me alegra que estés aquí, me hace sentir más relajado.- Dijo Koji muy tranquilo y tomando un camino diferente del que la ojiverde tomaba, una vez más chocaron sus puños en señal de respeto.

-También me alegra que estés aquí y quiero ver que tan fuerte te has vuelto. Yo también me iré a descansar, estoy muy cansada, así que cuídate.- Dijo Sakura igual de calmada, ambos shinobis se marcaron a sus respectivas tiendas listos para poder afinar detalles.

.

.

_**El Campamento de Konoha **_

.

.

Dentro del campamento, se encontraba un Naruto recostado en la cama muy pensativo, pensaba tomarse una siesta pero no podía conciliar el sueño y mucho menos después de lo que Killer Bee, le dijo no hace mucho.

.

.

.

_Flashback_

_._

_-Te veo tenso Naruto, ¿te preocupa algo?- Pregunto Bee serio, observando que a Naruto le cayó de sorpresa que él estaría con el Raikage en el batallón principal de la operación Relámpago._

_-No, no es nada viejo Bee, estaba pensando en otra cosa no tiene que preocuparse.- Dijo el rubio que aun así se sentía un poco molesto con respecto a que Sakura iba a estar con aquel pelirrojo. _

_-Bueno Naruto, te dejo descansar. Pero más te vale estar alerta, a primera hora vamos a atacar y llevar a Kumo a la victoria ¡ Bakayaro Konoyaro ¡ ¡Yeah ¡- Dijo Bee armando una rima un poco con ritmo, haciendo reír al rubio._

_-A propósito Naruto, su amiga de cabello rosada es una buena estratega, me alegra que haya venido contigo, es en alguien en el que yo pueda confiar ahora.- Dijo Bee alzando el puño en señal de aceptación, Naruto se sentía tranquilo saber que Bee confiaba en Sakura._

_-Ustedes parecen ser unidos, no destruyan esa unión.- Bee dijo con un sonrisa en su rostro, dejando al rubio con la intriga de lo que quería decir el Raikage._

_-Qué raro y más viniendo del Viejo Bee, bueno, creo que debo esperar a que Ino y Sakura-chan lleguen, mientras creo que tomare una siesta.- Dijo Naruto resignándose y sin nada que decir ni aportar, por lo cual se recostó pesadamente en su cama._

.

Fin flashback

.

.

.

Naruto al estar pensando en eso, por fin puso conciliar un poco el sueño y cerrar sus ojos para poder estar relajado, ignorando que la pelirrosa había entrado. Sakura vio al rubio recostado con una tranquilidad en su rostro y no pudo evitar soltar una risilla.

-Mírate Naruto, despreocupado y relajado, además de que te ves…te ves lindo durmiendo.- Dijo la ojiverde en voz baja para evitar que lo escuchara Naruto, dejando sus cosas en la mesa, se puso a evaluar la situación en la que mañana estaría involucrados, en eso llego su amiga Ino quien justamente había salido para arreglar unos asuntos.

-Hola frentuda, ¿Hace cuánto regresaste? Por un momento creí que te habías ido y nos abandonaras, otra vez.- Dijo Ino muy sarcástica, Sakura solo se rio ante el comentario de Ino.

-Estaba ocupada Cerda, pero puedo ver que tú también estabas ocupada, no sé en qué pero bueno, creo que es mejor que hablemos del asalto.- Dijo Sakura revisando el mapa.

-No creo que haya necesidad de eso Sakura, Darui me lo conto todo, seremos solo nosotros cuatro, tú, yo, Darui y ese chico pelirrojo, buscaremos la forma de destruir la barrera, mientras que Naruto ira con el Raikage a comandar la operación.- Dijo Ino sentándose a un lado de su amiga.

-Y dime Sakura, ¿Qué te parece el pelirrojo? Lo único que sé es que fue tu alumno, pero vaya alumno que tuviste, uno muy guapo debo de decir, ¿No crees Sakura?- Dijo Ino con intención de molestar aún más a Sakura que la veía con impresión.

-Cierra la boca Ino, Koji es un buen shinobi y uno de los mejores que he conocido, si tal vez es un galán pero eso ya no es mi problema, así que si no te importa, descansemos un poco. Además ¿Qué hacías con Darui a solas en su tienda?- Dijo Sakura pagándole con la misma moneda a Ino, las mejillas de la rubia se tornaron un poco rojizas al escuchar eso.

-¡No digas tonterías Sakura! El calor ya te afecto el cerebro, pero bueno más a hablar del asalto ¿quieres?- Dijo Ino alterada por lo antes dicho pos Sakura, la pelirrosa había ganado una pelea más contra Ino, ambas ignorando el hecho de que Naruto las estaba escuchando a pesar de hacerse el dormido, las dos Kunoichis hablaron durante la tarde para poder dejar las cosas en claro para el día importante, nada debía salir mal.

.

.

_**Mientras tanto.**_

.

.

-¿Entonces se lo dijiste? Bueno tarde o temprano era obvio que se enteraría, entonces será así, Ino y yo estaremos detrás de ustedes para poder hacer trabajo defensivo, mientras que Sakura y tú romperán la barrera. Pero ¿Eso será posible que dos shinobis puedan hacerlo?- Pregunto el moreno sentado en una mesa viendo a su amigo quien estaba recostado en la cama.

-No debes subestimarme Darui, tú me conoces mejor que nadie. Además tampoco subestimes de Sakura, ella es una caja llena de sorpresas y es la alumna de la Godaime, no habrá problema alguno, te lo prometo.- Comento el pelirrojo muy confiado de que sería un éxito.

-A propósito Darui, esa chica llamada Ino ¿Qué hacía ella en la tienda y porque estaba muy cerca de ti? No me digas que ya empezaste a echarle el ojo, maldito pícaro.- Comento Koji con una risa al final, el chico de cabello blanco hizo caso omiso a lo que decía, pero aun así sintiéndose un poco incómodo por la pregunta en su interior.

-Qué tontería dices, ella solo vino a preguntarme algunas cosas, es todo.- Dijo Darui evadiendo la pregunto con gran amplitud, Koji no se iba a rendir así de fácil en sacarle las cosas a Darui, pero ya habrá un momento para eso, porque tenían que estar listos.

.

.

.

_**A la mañana siguiente.**_

.

.

.

-¡Muy bien Shinobis de Kumo! Este es el momento que hemos esperado desde que me di a la tarea de comandar esta unidad, estos rebeldes ya han causado muchos problemas en los países chicos y armando su propia fuerza contra la Alianza Shinobi, sobre todo contra Kumogakure, cuando fui elegido como Raikage, por recomendación de mi hermano y por el consejo de ancianos, nadie creía en mí, nadie creía que podía hacer un trabajo excepcional como los que me precedieron, dudaron de mi desde el primer instante si mal lo recuerdo. Pero esos rumores, esas dudas y desconfianzas terminaron cuando estos seguidores de Madara querían situar Kumo y los replegué con mis propias manos. Ahora no solo la aldea, sino también las demás naciones y los shinobis y Kunoichis de todos los lugares del mundo, confían en que vamos a parar a los rebeldes de una buena vez en especial de esta división en Kumo. Las demás aldeas, han apoyado a la nuestra con respuesta o la mayoría debo de decir. Pero gracias a la llegada de nuestros más importantes aliados y amigos, los shinobis de Konoha. Acabaremos con esta rebelión, con los seguidores de Madara y pondremos un alto a la invasión hacia Kumo, porque si fallamos aquí…Perderemos más que la vida. Así que confió en cada uno de ustedes al cien por ciento y confió perfectamente en sus capacidades, así que vamos a patearles el trasero y demostrarles que no somos un hueso fácil de romper. ¡NOSOTROS SOMOS SHINOBIS DE KUMOGAKURE! ¡Y PROTEGERE LAS FRONTERAS Y LA ALDEA CON MI VIDA! ¡YA QUE YO SOY EL RAIKAGE KILLER BEE!- Bee con una gran pasión levanto sus puños al cielo, seguidor la ovación de los ninjas, quienes sentían la energía que este les inyectaba, Bee gracias al Hachibi pudo sentir que se acercaban los rebeles y puso su mirada al horizonte, en una posición donde era el punto de inicio de la operación, una tierra muy rocosa y uno que otros charcos de agua. a un lado de él se encontraba el héroe del mundo Shinobi ya en su forma de Bijuu con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Listo Naruto?- Pregunto Bee muy confiado.

-Listo viejo Bee, no habrá nadie que nos parece, esto será por Konoha ¡Dattebayo!- Dijo Naruto muy impaciente por iniciar la acción, pudo ver que se acercaban también los seguidores de Madara que tenían alrededor de 150 shinobis, mientras que la operación Relámpago solo contaba con 80, pero eran de los mejores que había en Kumo.

-Entonces todo esta listo, debemos esperar por lo menos unos cinco minutos para que destruyan la barrera, de no hacer en ese tiempo, tendremos que atacarlos y retenerlos lo suficiente, normalmente sería fácil, pero no tenemos superioridad numérica.- Dijo Bee un poco nervioso y sin intentar un rap, Naruto estaba confiado en que Sakura y los demás destruirían la barrera antes de los cinco minutos.

.

.

_**Zona B de la formación: Equipo de Asalto.**_

.

.

-Muy bien, creo que es tiempo de movernos.- Dijo Sakura quien estaba al frente de la formación, después estaba Koji y en la retaguardia Darui e Ino, esperando la señal.

-La fuerza principal de los rebeldes va a cargar contra la colina, donde está el Raikage, deduzco que por lo menos debe haber otros cien en el campamento, pero deben estar con la guardia baja por la barrera, recuerden cinco minutos nos dieron.- Dijo Darui muy serio observando la situación.

-Entonces que esperamos, vamos rápido.- Dijo Koji corriendo exponiéndose a campo abierto sin seguir la indicación de Sakura. Darui e Ino trataron de detenerlo, pero cuando vieron, Sakura ya había ido por él y lo más conveniente era seguirlos. Sakura logro alcanzar a Koji que estaba en marcha sin que nadie lo detuviera.

-Oye tranquilo Koji, dije que hasta mi señal. No hay que ser descuidados.- Sakura le decía a su ex alumno que no se dio cuenta de que había cortado una cuerda invisible entre las rocas, soltando una trampa y cuando se percataron de eso, miles de shirukens y kunais que venían del suelo salieron como si fueran flechas, no había que parar, pero si las armas hacían contacto, podrían perder tiempo, Sakura saco su ninjato y comenzó a desviar las armas que venían hacia ella, Koji hizo lo propio, sin embargo Ino quedo desprotegida y trato de esquivarlas, pero una shiruken hizo contacto en su brazo derecho casi derribándola, más kunais salían en dirección a la rubia que trato de esquivarlas pero al ver que eran demasiadas trato de cubrirse.

-¡RAITON: BLACK PANTHER- Darui soltó rayos de color negro, formando una pantera del mismo color, que fue directo con las armas shinobis parándolas en el aire, protegiendo a Ino.

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunto Darui mirando a Ino con la Shiruken en su brazo aun enterrada, la rubia se la quito de un solo intento para poder continuar.

-Gracias Darui, te debo una pero no hay que retrasarnos.- Dijo Ino mientras emprendía una carrera para alcanzar a Sakura y a Koji, Darui pensó lo mismo y emprendió carrera, mientras que los susodichos esquivaban las armas con sus ninjatos y protegiéndose con las rocas.

-Estos tipos son buenos, una trampa no lo hubiera esperado.- Comento Koji muy sarcástico. Sakura podía ver algo enfrente de ellos, podía ser otra trampa, más no era el caso.

-Por ahora es lo que hemos tenido que enfrentar, viene lo difícil.- Dijo la ojiverde señalo al norte, Koji pudo apenas ver a lo que se refería Sakura, para su sorpresa había otros seguidores de Madara esperando, más de cuarenta shinobis listos para recibir el asalto y cuya misión principal era proteger el sello que formaba la barrera.

-Vaya que estos tipos sí que piensan en todo, algo me dice que su líder debe ser un gran estratega o debe tener mucha suerte- Dijo Koji muy sarcástico, Sakura soltó una risa al escuchar a su compañero.

-Dejemos que tu amiga y Darui se encarguen, no deben parar nuestra marcha tan solo nos faltan 2 minutos y no pienso desperdiciarlos.- Dijo el pelirrojo aumentando la velocidad, Sakura hizo lo mismo e hizo una señal a Ino y a Darui para que ellos se le adelantaran para poder enfrentar, Ino entendió le mensaje y apretó el paso más rápido, ya sobrepasando a Sakura y a Koji, Ino comenzó a hacer un movimiento de manos y su objetivo eran los rebeldes.

-Como te dije antes, te debo una Darui y la pienso pagar en estos momentos, ¡Doton: Doryūdan!- La tierra comenzó a moverse abruptamente y de las profundidades, surgió un Dragón creado de pura tierra detrás de la rubia, la bestia creada por la Yamanaka comenzó a lanzar rocas contra sus enemigos, acertando en la mayoría de las ocasiones, algunos tratando de atacar a Ino, fueron sorprendidos por el Black Panther de Darui y con su técnicas de Taijutsu, chocando espaldas con la rubia que dominaba al Dragón de tierra. Mientras Koji y Sakura sin hacer contacto con los seguidores de Madara seguían su camino y se concentraron en Darui e Ino.

-¿Desde cuándo el Clan Yamanaka puede ejecutar el elemento tierra?- Pregunto Darui con interés mientras continuaba atacando a sus oponentes, Ino por otro lado seguía atacando, hasta que desapareció el dragón a voluntad y tomo una posición muy familiar, con las manos formando un triángulo, era obvio que usaría la técnica del clan.

-La única que lo puede hacer soy yo y desde que me hice cargo del clan, ya hace diez años, pero eso no significa que no olvide los jutsu del clan.- Ino dijo seriamente mientras "apuntaba" con sus manos a cuatros seguidores de Madara, lo que as u consideración eran los más fuertes.

-¡Shindenshin no Jutsu V 4!- Grito Ino activando su jutsu, los cuatro que ella había visto de repente se quedaron paralizados, Ino sabía que había funcionado. Acto seguido, los cuatro rebeldes comenzaron a atacar a los suyos sin razón aparente y con gran despliegue de habilidad. Ino decidió que era tiempo de integrarse a la batalla cuerpo a cuerpo. Concentrando su chakra en sus manos y piernas comenzó a atacar a los rebeldes junto con Darui, el moreno veía a Ino luchar y mantener el control de las mentes de sus oponentes, algo nunca antes visto en el clan Yamanaka o que por lo menos haya escuchado.

-Increíble, no solo controla la mente y el cuerpo de 4 individuos la mismo tiempos, sino que también puede manejar el suyo y sin necesidad de quedarse quita para realizar el Jutsu, es increíble.- Pensaba Darui sin perder la concentración y continuar con su técnica de relámpago. Más allá de donde ellos combatían, Sakura sentía el tiempo encima, sino destruían el sello, el esfuerzo seria en vano, los últimos seguidores de Madara intentaban proteger el sello, Koji decidió ser la distracción.

-¿Lista Sakura?- Pregunto un desesperado Koji que peleaba con solo taijutsu contra los que quedaban dejando el camino libre a Sakura, quien aprovecho para concentrar todo su chakra en su puño. Centímetros era lo que dividía a Sakura del sello que estaba en un pergamino en una gran roca.

-¡SHANNARO!- Un fuerte golpe retumbo la roca y el pergamino comenzó a despedazarse en varios pedazos y de paso la roca inmensa, las grietas comenzaron a ser más notorias y al final termino por partirse, rompiendo la defensa, Koji podía ver el éxito del asalto completo, más lejos podía verse como Ino y Darui seguían peleando sin cuartel, hasta que vieron que lo lograron.

-Listo.- Dijo Darui con su seriedad clásica.

-Bien hecho Sakura.- Dijo Ino muy feliz por el éxito.

-Nada mal rosadita, ahora entremos y acabemos con esto.- Pensaba Koji alegre que haber tenido a una gran maestra como lo era Sakura, la ojiverde veía con orgullo como se destruía la gran piedra y revelando el campamento enemigo y esto era solo la fase 1 del asalto. Desde la colina donde se encontraban las fuerzas del Raikage, pudieron ver como una gran nube de humo cubría todo, hasta que un shinobi de inteligencia se reportó con Bee

-¡Raikage! La barrera fue destruida, lo lograron.- Dijo aquel shinobi, mientras el Raikage asentía mientras sonreía y se acomodaba sus lentes de sol.

-Y solo les tomo 4 minutos y medio. Vaya que si les gusta sorprenderme. Ahora con la barrera destruida, vamos a demostrarles que no podrán situar Kumo ni hoy ni nunca.- El Raikage se abalanzo contra los restantes seguidores de Madara, Naruto le siguió ya que no quería quedarse atrás.

-Espero que no me decepciones Naruto, no quiero que me falles y me dejes como un tonto.- Dijo Bee con una rima que salió de la nada.

-No se preocupe viejo Bee, vera que no se arrepentirá, es más, espero no dejarlo en ridículo, como en estos momentos lo hare.- Naruto dijo con mucha gracias, cuando ambos Jinchuuriki llegaron a hacer contacto contra los rebeldes, Naruto comenzó a formar el Rasengan en uno de los brazos del modo Bijuu, el seria que el daría el primer golpe.

- ¡Bijuu Dama Rasengan!-Naruto conecto su ataque certero contra el primero que se le cruzara, no sería fácil, pero sería un gran reto.

Mientras que en la frontera del campamento enemigo, Sakura ingreso sin mayor preocupación hasta que fue rodeada por más seguidores de Madara que la veían entre miedo e ira, Sakura no se intimido para nada, acomodándose los guantes y tomando su ninjato, procedió para atacar.

-Estos tipos nada más no entienden, por más que sean, no están a nuestro nivel, pero bueno creo que podemos vencerlos, dos contra otros 30 será divertido y una ventaja para ellos.- Dijo Kofi acabando con el último de los que debía de proteger el sello y uniéndose a Sakura con gran pasó.

-En eso te doy la razón, son muchos y esa es su clave, por más que herimos o dejamos fuera de combate a algunos, aparecen más, como siempre debemos dar lo mejor de nosotros pero aun así, les falta mucho.- Dijo la ojiverde muy confiada y mirando como los seguidores de Madara la rodeaban a ella y a su ex alumno.

-Parece que estamos rodeados Sakura, sabes, esto me recuerda aquella vez en las catacumbas.- Comento el chico pelirrojo sonriendo y en posición defensiva con su ninjato.

-Tú y yo tenemos recuerdos diferentes de las catacumbas. Pero tienes razón, estamos rodeados, pero no por mucho. Es el momento.- Dijo Sakura mientras realizaba varios movimientos de manos con los ojos cerrados, Koji sabía de lo que estaban hablando y guardando su ninjato, comenzó a realizar su movimiento de manos, lo curioso era que eran a una velocidad increíble, Sakura termino su combinación terminando en el sello "Pájaro" mientras que Kofi termino con el sello "Tigre", su agresores no bajan la guardia y se acercaron más a ellos, sin saber lo que les esperaba.

-¿Listo?- Pregunto Sakura muy confiada y concentrando todo su chakra en su cuerpo, Koji hacia lo mismo, el chakra de ambos shinobis incluso se podía ver en el aire y rodeándolos, el de Sakura era un noto rosado mientras que el de Koji era color escarlata.

-¡KATON!: ¡Torunēdoseresso!- Sakura rápidamente elevo todo su chakra a todo lo que daba, la ojiverde con gran fuerza sacó una gran llamarada en forma de tornado, la única diferencia era que tenía un tono rosado contra sus rivales, Koji pudo observar como algunos de los seguidores de Madara tenían la intención de atacar a Sakura mientras ella atacaba con su Jutsu, por lo que vio que era su entrada.

-¡KATON!: ¡Sukārettoraion!- De sus manos salió fuego, lanzándolo lo que parecían ser bolas de fuego sobre sus enemigos, a medida que se aproximaban las bolas de fuego, iban tomando la forma de un León, más en concreto dos leones creados de puro fuego y atacando a los agresores. Koji rápidamente envolvió sus brazos y piernas en fuego, comenzando a atacar con Taijutsu contra los seguidores de Madara quienes llegaban a montón. Sakura pudo sentir el chakra de su exalumno moviéndose y rápidamente ella se incorporó a la batalla del combate de cuerpo a cuerpo, sus puños se encendieron al instante de fuego y fue contra los restantes enemigos shinobis. Koji continuaba demostrando una gran combinación de ataques de Taijutsu y de Ninjutsu, no solo dejando en el suelo a sus rivales, sino dejándoles con quemaduras muy fuertes y a merced del fuego, Sakura por otro lado con sus puños envueltos en llamas, golpeaba a sus enemigos sin posibilidad de respuesta, la ojiverde tenía unos trucos más debajo de la manga y que buena oportunidad para mostrarlos que en esta ocasión. Sakura se puso en una posición de ataque muy inusual, emulando a una pantera.

-¡KATON!: ¡PANTHER FANG!- Sakura abrió las manos y las coloco juntas para formar una mandíbula, acto seguido, las llamas de tono rosado formaron la cabeza de una pantera y atacó a una velocidad muy sorprendente, dejando a los seguidores de Madara sin moverse y cayendo al suelo con cortadas y con quemaduras, Sakura estaba ganando terreno y eso le agradaba al máximo, demostrar que ya no era una niña más del montón, una voz familiar atrajo su atención.

-Oye Rosadita, ¿Podrías venir y darme apoyo? Estos tipos son como cucarachas, salen por debajo de las piedras.- Koji seguía atacando son sus extremidades en llamas a sus oponentes, Sakura abriéndose paso de todo el campamento, logro dejar noqueados a algunos seguidores de Madara antes de llegar con el pelirrojo, pero al ver que había en efecto demasiados, decidió hacer un trabajo de equipo.

-¡KOJI! ¡AHORA!- Dijo Sakura sacando su ninjato, Koji entendía cuál era el plan. Las llamas desaparecieron y al igual que Sakura, saco su ninjato.

-Muy bien, ¡Vamos a hacerlo!- Ambos shinobis chocaron miradas, las armas ninja empezaron a cubrirse de fuego y las bajaron al suelo para poder incendiar el suelo, con sincronía y a una gran velocidad, Sakura y Koji estaban haciendo un enorme círculo alrededor de un gran contingente de seguidores de Madara, ambos shinobis al terminar de crear el enorme circulo, Sakura y Koji arrojaron sus ninjatos adentro del círculo, clavándose en el suelo para confusión de sus enemigos, ya ambos shinobis fuera del círculo, el pelirrojo se dispuso a atacar.

-Mi turno Sakura, Raiton: ¡ Raitoningusukāretto !- Koji género en sus manos relámpagos color escarlata que estaban en el suelo, los rayos eléctricos empezaron a correr a gran velocidad, incluso sobrepasando el circulo de fuego que habían creado, hasta chocar con los dos ninjatos que empezaron a levantar los relámpagos a la superficie, los seguidores de Madara que estaban rodeados por el circulo de fuego fueron alcanzados por los relámpagos que venían del suelo dejándolos sin poder hacer algo. Sakura quedo impresionada por el gran despliegue de habilidad del pelirrojo.

-Presumido, hace tiempo que no te veía hacer eso ni en las catacumbas.- Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Como tú dirías, tenemos recuerdos muy diferentes a lo que paso. No fue difícil, yo esperaba algo desafiante, parece que no son la gran cosa.- Dijo el pelirrojo muy confiado y regalando una sonrisa a su ex Sensei. Muchos más seguidores de Madara llegaron a encararles a los dos shinobis aun creyendo que podían vencer, entre ellos salía el líder de la campaña, un shinobi protegido por una máscara estilo ANBU de Kumo, algo musculoso y con su banda ninja en blanco, simbolizando que no pertenecía a ninguno de los 5 países, Sakura y Koji solo se le quedaron viendo. El shinobi renegado de cabello negro aplaudió junto con sus hombres, un alrededor de cincuenta.

-Gran despliegue de habilidades debo de decir, no creí que el Raikage tendría a shinobis como ustedes dentro de sus filas, me ha sorprendido. Sin embargo aquí termina su suerte, tal vez pudieron vencer a mis hombres, pero estos tipos son mis mejores hombres de todos, Jounnins y ANBUS de gran nivel que han decidido seguir el sueño de Madara Uchiha y una vez que los acabemos, seguirá el Raikage y luego Kumo, así que prepárense para decir sus últimas palabras.- Dijo aquel líder de los rebeldes mientras sus hombres se ponían adelante en posición de ataque. Sakura y Koji no se intimidaron para nada y llegaron a la conclusión de que era tiempo para el gran final.

-¿Estás listo, Koji?- Dijo Sakura realizando nuevamente un movimiento de manos, el pelirrojo también comenzó a hacer sus sellos a la misma velocidad que lo había hecho anteriormente, los dos shinobis chocaron espaldas y liberaron el chakra que temían almacenado.

-Cuando tú digas.- Dijo Koji muy confiado en su persona, sus enemigos seguían escépticos de los que ambos, las manos de Sakura y Koji se iluminaron de un brillo verde y rápidamente se pusieron en posición de ataque, como si estuvieran dispuesto a atacar con el puño cerrado.

-¡AHORA!- Tanto la ojiverde como el shinobi de Kumo sin despegarse uno del otro corrieron contra los rebeldes, los dos puños tenían más y más chakra acumulada.

-¡LION!

-¡PANTHER!

¡Sukārettoroa!- Ambos Shinobis gritaron con gran pasión contra sus oponentes, el puño de Koji formaba un León de fuego y el de Sakura una pantera de fuego, la peculiaridad era que ambos felinos eran de color rosado con un tono escarlata, de ahí el nombre de la técnica.

-¡SHANNARO!- Sakura agrego su toque personal a la técnica y ambos puños hicieron contacto, generando una gran explosión que se escuchó por todo el campo de batalla, incluso donde se estaba efectuando la operación Relámpago, Bee entendió esta señal como un éxito, mientras Naruto estaba algo preocupado por Sakura, él sabía que ella era muy fuerte pero aún está al pendiente de la vida de la ojiverde y no se lo perdonaría si le pasara algo.

-No te preocupes Naruto, sus amigas estará bien, además ellas están con Darui y con Koji, dudo que les pase algo además parece que lo hemos logrado, ahora concéntrate, Bakayoro.- Dijo Bee dejando inconsciente a varios rebeldes con su técnica de las 8 espadas, Naruto continuo luchado en su forma Bijuu con gran fortaleza sin dejarse vencer, pero aun con esa preocupación.

Dentro del campamento, una nube de polvo se levantó tras la técnica de los dos shinobis, cuando por fin se disipo la nube, los cincuenta hombres yacían en el suelo derrotados y su líder en el suelo con apenas un poco de energía para levantarse, pero le fue impedido, ya que cierta pelirrosa posó su bota en su pecho, mientras que Koji solo se quedaba de brazos cruzados.

-Yo que tú no me levantaba, porque lo que viene te va a doler.- Comento Koji muy confiado, Sakura por otro lado cerraba su puño, porque iba a dar el tiro de gracias y en lo que un gallo canta…

Un tremendo ruido se formó desde el campamento enemigo y los presentes se quedaron callados, los pocos rebeldes corrían para evitarse una derrota humillante, mientras Bee y Naruto se dirigían al campamento a una buena velocidad, más el rubio que quería saber que paso con Sakura.

-Eso hasta a mí me dolió, pero veo que sigues siendo la misma Sakura igual o más fuerte que aquella vez. Una vez más Sukārettoseresso, triunfo.- Dijo el pelirrojo sentándose en una piedra con un poco de polvo y unas pocas manchas de sangre.- A ver si repetimos esto.- Termino de decir Koji relajándose, Sakura había dejado muy noqueado al líder rebelde, sin mucho esfuerzo. Acto seguido se quitó los guantes y se acercó a su exalumno, con un brillo verde, Sakura comenzó a curar en el rostro a Koji con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

-No tienes que hacerlo rosadita, tú sabes muy bien que me puedo curar por mi cuenta.- Dijo Koji con una voz seria, pero fue ignorado por Sakura quien sabía qué hacer.

-Deja de comportarte como un niño, yo soy una kunoichi médico, se lo que hago. Además nunca mejorarse tu técnica curativa, no sé cómo te sanarías por tu cuenta.- Dijo Sakura realizando la curación con paciencia mientras Koji se relajaba y le hacía caso a su ex Sensei. A lo lejos se podía ver a dos figuras llegando apenas, una de ellas era el afamado Raikage mirando todo el destrozo que hicieron el equipo de asalto y por otro lado estaba Naruto, quien no prestaba la atención al ambiente, sino que estaba enfocando su mirada en aquellos shinobis, el cómo Sakura estaba muy cerca de él, tan cerca que parecía que estaban haciendo algo y en cuanto al pelirrojo, pues el solo se queda ahí sin hacer nada ni decir nada, cosa que al rubio le produjo una especie enojo al ver esa escena y cuando parecía que nadie lo veía actuar así, estaba equivocado.

.

.

"_Ya entiendo todo Naruto, vaya que eres tonto."_

"_**¿De qué hablas Bee?"**_

"_Es obvio Hachibi…Naruto está más que muerto de celos. Vaya caja de sorpresas que resultaste Naruto… ¿Pero no tú estabas casado?"_

_._

_._

Continuara…


	12. Capítulo 12: Regreso a Kumo

**Llegamos al fin de semana y vengo con el nuevo capitulo de este fic, en donde los voy a dejar en sus conclusiones y teorias diciendo: La tormenta se acerca para Naruto y Sakura, gracias por el apoyo presentado al fic, así que vamos a darle con este capitulo.**

**.**

**.**

**. 1) Este Fic transcurre en una linea alterna de los eventos de Naruto Shippuden, pero también posee eventos que ocurrieron en el manga.**

**.**

**. 2) Este es un fanfic NaruSaku, no se dejen llevar por lo visto en los capítulos posteriores.**

**.**

**. 3) No se hace este fic para un fin de lucro y solo se hace por diversión, Naruto Shippuden le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**10 Años Después**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 12: Regreso a Kumo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-No tienes que hacerlo rosadita, tú sabes muy bien que me puedo curar por mi cuenta.- Dijo Koji con una voz seria, pero fue ignorado por Sakura quien sabía qué hacer.

-Deja de comportarte como un niño, yo una kunoichi médico, se lo que hago. Además nunca mejorarse tu técnica curativa, no sé cómo te sanarías por tu cuenta.- Dijo Sakura realizando la curación con paciencia mientras Koji se relajaba y le hacía caso a su ex sensei. A lo lejos se podía ver a dos figuras llegando apenas, una de ellas era el afamado Raikage mirando todo el destrozo que hicieron el equipo de asalto y por otro lado estaba Naruto, quien no prestaba la atención al ambiente, sino que estaba enfocando su mirada en aquellos shinobis, el cómo Sakura estaba muy cerca de él, tan cerca que parecía que estaban haciendo algo y en cuanto al pelirrojo, pues el solo se queda ahí sin hacer nada ni decir nada, cosa que al rubio le produjo una especie enojo al ver esa escena y cuando parecía que nadie lo veía actuar así, estaba equivocado.

.

_"Ya entiendo todo Naruto, vaya que eres tonto."_

**_"¿De qué hablas Bee?"_**

_"Es obvio Hachibi…Naruto está más que muerto de celos. Vaya caja de sorpresas que resultaste Naruto… ¿Pero no tú estabas casado?"_

.

El Raikage Bee estaba pensando que por eso Naruto estaba muy distante cuando hablaban, mientras que detrás de ellos, llegaban tanto Darui como Ino después de hacer ayudado en la retaguardia.

-Que agotador, eran mucho pero nada que pudiéramos controlar, total, solo era para distraerlos.- Decía la rubia muy tranquila mientras el moreno la escuchaba con atención.

-Todo con el objetivo de romper la barrera, como debía salir. Sin embargo, destaco su habilidad señorita Yamanaka, no creí que alguien de su clan pudiera dominar el elemento tierra.- Dijo Darui con su clásica seriedad, la rubia se sintió muy cómoda con el cumplido del shinobi de Kumo.

-Gracias Darui, eres todo un caballero, pero solo llámame Ino ¿Esta Bien?- Dijo Ino guiñando su ojo izquierdo, Darui también se sintió cómodo con la presencia de la rubia, ambos caminaron hasta el límite del campamento enemigo o lo que quedaba de él, junto con el Raikage y Naruto, quien no estaba muy complacido de ver a Sakura cerca del pelirrojo y en especial tocándole el rostro como si nada.

-Vaya que estos dos hicieron un gran trabajo y creer que son solo dos, sin duda hacen un gran equipo, son muy unidos.- Dijo Bee muy convencido del poder de Koji y de Sakura, Naruto por otro lado quería saber cómo es que ellos había hecho todo este alboroto. La ojiverde pudo observar a Naruto a lo lejos y separo su mano de Koji con tranquilidad, el pelirrojo volteo y pudo ver al Raikage de brazos cruzados con una sonrisa en su rostro y también a Ino junto a Darui.

-Veo que la operación Relámpago fue todo un éxito. Una preocupación menos, ahora vamos Sakura, a ver qué es lo que seguirá.- Dijo Koji levantándose de la roca y caminando en dirección al Kage, Sakura lo siguió al parejo y mientras ellos compartían unas palabras en el camino hasta llegar con Bee y Naruto.

-¿Sakura-Chan estas bien? ¿No te hicieron daño?- Pregunto Naruto a un ritmo muy acelerado y muy cerca de la ojiverde, Sakura se sintió muy extraña al tener a Naruto muy cerca de él, su mente comenzó a recordarle los momentos en los que ellos hablaron y un pequeño nudo en su garganta dejándola sin habla, pero Koji intervino afortunadamente.

-Descuida, ella literalmente acabo en ellos, debiste verla en acción.-Dijo Koji muy seguro de sí mismo interrumpiendo a Naruto, el rubio enfoco su mirada en él, aunque mostro compostura, se mostró incomodo al tratar de cruzar palabras con Koji.

-No lo dudo, es decir, Sakura-Chan es muy fuerte y con gran espíritu. Por cierto me llamo Naruto Uzumaki.- Dijo Naruto levantando la mano, el pelirrojo no dudo en darle y entrelazaron sus manos en un fuerte apretón de manos.

-Es un gusto conocer por fin al héroe del mundo shinobi, Sakura me ha hablado de ti. Koji Taisuke.- Dijo el pelirrojo muy confiado, Naruto sintió como el chakra en aquel pelirrojo se movía a un ritmo muy acelerado, pero no le dio importancia y volvió al asunto en sí.

-Estoy bien Naruto, de hecho no fue tan difícil como pensábamos, además era algo que Koji y yo podíamos manejar sin problemas, no tienes que preocuparte.- Dijo Sakura segura de sí misma, dejando a Naruto satisfecho de escucharlo de sus propias palabras.

-Bueno será mejor que regresemos a Kumo para poder descansar de esta experiencia, además Raikage debe de hacer el informe de que han sido abatidos los rebeldes.- Dijo Darui que ya estaba al lado derecho del Raikage que seguía pensando.

-Tienes razón mi joven escolta, hacer el informe y después de tanta charla, seguir con el espíritu del rap.- Dijo Bee muy improvisadamente, dejando a los presentes sin palabras.

-Eso ni siquiera rimo Raikage.- Dijo Koji muy avergonzado de la actitud de Bee, el Raikage ordeno que se apresaran a los rebeldes que fueron abatidos en combate por los ANBU de Kumo, al cabo de unos minutos, toda la fuerza del Raikage se dirigieron a su campamento para poder arreglar los últimos detalles y regresar a la aldea, Bee iba guiando a los demás shinobis junto con Koji y Darui, atrás de ellos, se encontraban Naruto, Ino y Sakura. Quienes estaban hablando acerca de la misión.

-Vaya Sakura, veo que te luciste en el campamento y más con esa técnica tan poderosa, supongo que el entrenamiento que hiciste te hizo manejar el fuego como una maestra, te felicito amiga.-Dijo la rubia muy emocionada al ver como su amiga se volvió tan fuerte.

-Lo mismo digo Ino, escuche que mejoraste mucho tu jutsu de control de cuerpo y mente, hasta cuatro personas y ni que decir de tu dominio de la tierra, quien lo diría, ahora eres indetenible.- Dijo la ojiverde también muy feliz por el gran progreso de la rubia, mientras Naruto las veía con una sonrisa en su rostro, en especial a la pelirrosa.

.

_"Sakura-Chan…me alegra ver que te hayas vuelto muy fuerte. Quisiera saber algo para ser honesto ¿Es cierto lo que dices? ¿Qué tú me quieres? Me gustaría saber."_

.

El camino al campamento fue un poco largo, los shinobis de Kumo levantaban sus cosas para poder ir a la aldea, Sakura e Ino llegaron a curar a los pocos shinobis que fueron heridos en el combate, después de eso, todos se embarcaron en el regreso a la aldea, a excepción de los tres shinobis de Konoha, que tenían que reportarse lo antes posible con la Godaime. Pero el Raikage tenía otros planes.

-Enserio Raikage-sama, no hay necesidad de ofrecer esa cordialidad, nosotros debemos reportarnos con Tsunade-Sama lo más pronto posible, pero muchas gracias por su invitación.- Decía Sakura muy incómoda por la oferta del Raikage, pero Bee no desistió.

-Nada de eso muchachita, ustedes son nuestros aliados y sin ustedes no hubiéramos hecho esto posible, además, deben reponer energías y que clase de Raikage seria si no ofreciera esta invitación a ustedes ¡Yeah!- Dijo Bee agitando los brazos complementando su explicación.

-Vamos Sakura, además tardaríamos mucho en llegar a Konoha y estoy algo cansada, no seas aguafiestas.- Dijo Ino con un poco de cansancio en su voz y liberando un bostezo.

-Si Sakura-Chan, el viejo Bee es alguien de confianza, además quiero oír su historia de cómo se convirtió en Kage. Estoy seguro que fue algo genial Dattebayo- Comento Naruto emocionado, Sakura no tuvo otra opción que aceptar.

-Está bien Raikage, pero será una noche nada más, necesitaremos la energía para poder avanzar, pero le agradezco su hospitalidad- Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa, riéndose de haber sido convencida por sus amigos de aceptar, el Raikage se puso en marca guiando sus shinobis y a su escolta personal detrás de él. Los shinobis de Konoha se quedaron a la par de Darui y Koji que iban tranquilos durante el camino, al igual de Ino, mientras que Sakura tenía algo que no les dejaba pensar claramente.

.

_"¿Naruto en realidad estará preocupado por mí?, Por la forma en que lo expreso, se veía un poco molesto, no sé por qué."_

.

El camino hacia Kumo fue algo tranquilo y sin mucha preocupación, incluso iban en silencio después de la agotadora batalla, el Raikage no evito "sentir" el ritmo en su cuerpo y comenzó a tararear una canción de rap, mientras que su escolta solo lo escuchada, Darui con un palillo en la boca todo serio mientras que Koji estaba muy serio en el camino y por lo regular no era así después de una misión, hasta que el moreno se le acerco.

-Oye Koji, estas muy calmado. No has dicho nada en todo el camino, ¿Te preocupa algo?- Comento Darui viendo a su amigo serio, el pelirrojo despertó de su pensamiento.

-¿Hm? No, no es nada Darui, estoy un poco cansado es todo. Necesito un trago es la verdad. ¿Y qué me dices tú? Has estado igual de callado, por lo menos deberías decir algo para no tener que escuchar los tarareos del Raikage.- Dijo el Pelirrojo muy quejumbroso a la actitud de su amigo, Darui solo lo ignoro sin decir nada.

-Sabes que así soy yo, no tienes que sorprenderte de nada, pero hay algo que quisiera preguntarte- Comento Darui serio atrayendo la atención de Koji.

-Adelante.- Dijo a secas el pelirrojo.

-Tú y Sakura…- Dijo Darui muy paciente, pero Koji rápidamente se puso muy incómodo por lo que iba a decir.

-Mi relación con Sakura fue de Sensei a alumno, además de que ella y yo nos volvimos muy buenos amigos. Se lo que me quieres preguntar y la respuesta es NO, no quiero causarle ningún problema a Sakura, comprometiéndola a tales rumores.- Dijo Koji con una voz muy férrea y tajante, Darui se vio sorprendido por la actitud de su amigo.

-Solo era una pregunta Koji, no tienes que ponerte así.- Concluyo el moreno terminando la conversación, el pelirrojo guardo compostura después de hablar con Darui. Durante el camino a Kumo, todos guardaron silencio incluso los shinobis de Konoha, Naruto que estaba muy tranquilo no podía dejar de ver a Sakura y formularse las preguntas una vez más, pero para cuando giro su vista enfrente una vez más, sus orbes ojiazules chocaron con la mirada de Koji quien estaba mirando precisamente a la ojiverde, que estaba hablando con Ino de manera amena. Naruto aparto rápidamente su mirada de él.

.

_"Este tipo…estaba mirando a Sakura-Chan, no sé por qué, pero me da mala espina, como puedes confiar en él, lo que no entiendo es por qué el me recuerda en algo a ti…Sasuke"_

_"Naruto Uzumaki, el héroe del mundo shinobi y de Konoha, poseedor el Kyuubi e hijo del Yondaime…Así que eres el causante de las pesadillas de Sakura."_

.

-¡HEMOS LLEGADO!- Dijo el Raikage Bee mirando las puertas de su aldea, la tierra que al principio no confiaba en él, pero con resultados y con dedicación logro afianzar su confianza: Kumogakure. La gran puerta se abrió dejando ver la gloria de la aldea escondida entre las nubes en todo su esplendor, con algunas modificaciones después de la guerra, dentro de la aldea cercano a las puertas, se encontraban la mayoría de los aldeanos recibiendo a los shinobis y al raikage, los susodichos entraron sin ningún inconveniente, la gente escucho acerca del gran éxito de la misión y por subsecuente, le aplaudieron con gran estruendo, el Raikage todo serio recibía muchos halagos, pero en su interior se regodeaba de su éxito logrado, seguido por su escoltas que estaban recibiendo muchos elogios de varias chicas de la aldea, en especial del pelirrojo, Koji les recibía el cumplido con una sonrisa y Darui no se quedaba atrás, pero el solo seguía su camino y así iba la marcha, hasta que entraron los shinobis de Konoha, en donde la gente grito aún más de lo previsto, primero ingreso la líder del clan Yamanaka con una seriedad disimulada, algunos hombres de la aldea hablan entre susurros de lo bella que era Ino, como una flor que crece en el desierto, la rubia apenas y escuchaba eso cumplidos, pero ella no era la única que lo escuchaba, sino que Darui volteo para ver a la rubia, sintiéndose indiferente a la situación o eso él creía. Después le seguía la ojiverde quien estaba cerca de su amiga igual muy seria y los hombres esta vez, casi se les podía oír hablar de lo hermosa que era Sakura, los ojos verdes muy brillantes, su cabello de color exótico y muchas más cosas acerca de ella, la ojiverde no escuchaba nada de eso a diferencia de otros, como Naruto quien quería saltar de una buena vez y evitar que hablaran más de ella, pero él no era el único que pensaba de esta manera. Enfrente de la ojiverde, se encontraba Koji un poco molesto a tales comentarios. Por último paso Naruto, donde los gritos fueron más apabullantes y más los de las chicas quienes literalmente se derretían por el rubio, Naruto solo contestaba con su sonrisa zorruna, Ino soltó una risilla burlona al ver que Naruto tenía mucha admiradoras, demasiadas, pero a Sakura le empezó a entrar un poco la molestia.

_"Por Dios, Naruto es muy querido a donde vaya. Ojala que se callen, no se dan cuenta que Naruto-kun está casado. Pero porque me molesta tanto, es decir, Naruto y Hinata…pero también yo ¡DEMONIOS! ¡NO SE QUE PENSAR! Por un lado está mal lo que yo quiero hacer, pero por el otro lado…Ya no aguanto más la angustia, esto tiene que terminar y ¡AHORA!"_

.

.

Continuara…


	13. Capítulo 13: Llega la Tormenta

**Y la tormenta a Kumo llego, queridos lectores para lo que es la situación de Naruto y Sakura desencadenando eventos con repercusiones positivas y negativas, pero mejor no se los cuento por aquí y mejor vamos a darle con el capitulo y gracias por su apoyo.**

**.**

**.**

**. 1) Este Fic transcurre en una linea alterna de los eventos de Naruto Shippuden, pero también posee eventos que ocurrieron en el manga.**

**.**

**. 2) Este es un fanfic NaruSaku, no se dejen llevar por lo visto en los capítulos posteriores.**

**.**

**. 3) No se hace este fic para un fin de lucro y solo se hace por diversión, Naruto Shippuden le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**.**

**4) La Actualización de este fic se hará cada jueves.**

* * *

**10 Años Después**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 13: Llega la Tormenta**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La kunoichi ojiverde se mordía el labio inferior al escuchar a las chicas de Kumo derritiéndose por el rubio, cosa que no le parecía gracioso, no sabía ella porque se sentía así, es decir, él era su amigo y una gran persona, alguien noble, amable, literalmente un sol que iluminaba a todos, alguien que estaría ahí para ayudar a los demás y proteger a los que quiere, Sakura podía seguir y seguir hablando maravillas de él. Los shinobis de Kumo y los de Konoha caminaban entre el mar de gente, hasta llegar a lo que era el edificio del Raikage, una gran torre creada de una enorme piedra y en el centro de dicha torre se encontraba la oficina del Raikage Bee, Bee dio la orden de dispersarse a los ninjas de Kumo y a los ANBU que llevaban a los prisioneros para llevarlos a la zona de interrogación, tanto Koji como Darui no se separaron del Raikage quien ingresaba al edificio con toda tranquilidad, los de Konoha también lo hicieron sin decir nada, en el transcurso de unos minutos, los shinobis y el Raikage habían llegado a las puertas de la oficina de Bee, el susodicho entro primero abriendo las dos puertas creando un enorme eco, atrayendo la atención de una persona en particular que estaba en la oficina, era la asistente del Raikage, la que era la asistente del anterior, Mabui. La morena escucho el enorme ruido pero sin moverse del asiento en donde ella estaba, únicamente levantándose para recibir al Raikage.

-Raikage-Sama es un gusto verlo de vuelta, me tenía preocupada.- Dijo Mabui seria pero con algo de preocupación en su voz, Bee solo le regalo una sonrisa, mientras avanzaba a donde estaba su escritorio al parejo de Mabui, entablando una conversación.

-El consejo de ancianos pide que se le informe acerca de la situación Raikage-Sama, también el señor feudal, dicen que debe ser lo antes posible antes de las 5:00 de la tarde, también hay un comunicado de Suna y Kiri que quiere que usted responda.- Dijo la chica de cabello blanco con una voz muy acelerada, Bee solo escuchaba sin decir nada, tarareando una canción a su ritmo y llegando a su escritorio. Al llegar a él, empezó a ponerse cómodo en la silla y pensando en lo que su asistente le había dicho.

-Dígale al señor feudal que tendrá el informe listo antes de la hora establecida Mabui, en cuanto al consejo de ancianos, diles que dejen de estar fastidiando y que mejor se pongan a hacer algo. En cuanto a Suna y Kiri, díganles que pasen.- Dijo Bee muy serio y sin ninguna rima, Mabui asintió afirmativamente, viendo a los shinobis y a la escolta del Raikage ya sea sentados y hablando entre ellos mismos.

-Hola Koji-san, Darui-san. Espero que la misión no les haya dificultado mucho ¿Quieren algo para tomar?- Dijo Mabui saludando cordialmente a los susodichos.

-Hola Mabui, la misión fue un éxito, pan comido yo diría. A mí me traes sake por favor, tu Darui ¿No quieres algo?- Dijo Koji sentado en una silla jugando con sus ninjato.

-No, estoy bien así pero mucha gracias Mabui, eres muy amable.- Dijo el moreno muy serio pero con tranquilidad a la asistente del Raikage quien iba por el Sake del pelirrojo, la morena también observo a los de Konoha y de igual manera les ofreció algo.

-Buenos días shinobis de Konoha ¿Puedo traerles algo?- Pregunto Mabui muy serena.

-A mí me traes algo de agua por favor, aquí hace mucho calor dios mío.- Dijo Ino mientras se hacía aire con la palma de su mano.

-No gracias, yo estoy bien.- Dijo Naruto a secas, ya que el ya quería comer algo y no quería llenarse de agua u otra bebida cualquiera.

-Me traes igual Sake por favor, si no es problema.- Dijo Sakura igual con el calor encima, la morena asintió y se fue para ir por lo pedido, Koji sentado en su silla sonrió, atrayendo la atención de Sakura y por lo tanto la de Naruto.

-Vaya Rosadita, ahora quieres hacer una competencia de quien bebe más, déjame decirte que yo te puedo ganar.- Dijo Koji dejando su ninjato en su estuche, la ojiverde soltó una risilla burlona y acercándose a Koji.

-Que yo recuerde, yo te gane en tres ocasiones, no pudiste seguirme el paso y no quiero verte en el suelo, todavía eres un aprendiz en ese tipo de arte.- Dijo Sakura sonriendo al recordar esa experiencia en el pasado, Naruto por otro lado, solo escuchaba con atención.

-Tal vez sea así, pero por lo menos yo no tuve el "accidente" que tu tuviste en el baño ¿Recuerdas?- Koji soltó una risa burlona recordando aquel evento, Sakura inmediatamente se trono los nudillos y sin decir nada, golpeo con el puño cerrado la cabeza de Koji que retumbo en toda la aldea, incluso Darui e Ino sintieron pena por el chico pelirrojo, menos Naruto quien soltó una leve carcajada, mientras que el pelirrojo se lamentaba del golpe.

-¡AUCH! Había olvidado lo fuerte que eran tus golpes Sakura, demonios la pensare dos veces antes de hablar.- Se quejaba Koji sobándose la cabeza para evitar un futuro chichón y un dolor de cabeza muy fuerte.

-¡CALLA BAKA! ¡TU TUVISTE LA CULPA AQUELLA VEZ! ¡TE DIJE QUE ME CUBRIERAS MIENTRAS HACIA LA MISIÓN! ¡BAKA! BAKA!- Dijo Sakura muy enojada mientras le gritaba a Koji, por alguna razón, a Naruto le recordaba mucho la escena.

_._

_._

_"Puede que sea un poco masoquista, pero hace ya tiempo que no siento un golpe tuyo, Sakura-chan. Pero no me gustaría ser aquel tipo en estos momentos, pero debo de admitir que fue gracioso Dattebayo!"_

**_"¿Un poco masoquista? Yo diría que eso se queda corto Naruto."_**

_"No digas esas cosas Kurama, me arruinas la diversión, ya era justo que alguien le diera un golpe a ese tipo"_

**_"Sabes algo Naruto, esto me trae recuerdos."_**

_"Lo se amigó mío, lo sé."_

_._

_._

Naruto estaba riendo en su mente y en el exterior mientras Koji le pedía perdón a Sakura después de decir "Eso" que suponía ser algo malo para la ojiverde, mientras tanto, en un lugar diferente de la oficina, Ino está cerca, o quizás demasiado, cerca de Darui quien miraba a la ventana.

-Hola Darui.- Dijo Ino muy tranquila llamando la atención del moreno.

-Hola Srta. Yamanaka.- Dijo Darui igual de tranquilo o más bien, con su misma personalidad de siempre, Ino se sentía a gusto por la caballerosidad del moreno.

-Por favor Darui, llámame Ino ¿Está bien? ¿Dime que piensas de esto?- Dijo la rubia muy interesada.

-La verdad es que estos rebeldes son un peligro muy grande para los cinco países, me sorprenden que estén bien organizados y hayan hecho un ataque a gran escala a la aldea, una fortuna que hayamos podido detenerlos, todo gracias a tu ayuda.- Dijo Darui muy pensativo mirando por la ventana.

-Es un trabajo en equipo Darui, no lo hubiéramos hecho sin ustedes. Además, Sakura y Koji fueron los héroes del momento. Dijo Ino tocándose el brazo que tenía la marca de su brazo de la shiruken que habían clavado, Darui se percató de esto y sin decir nada tomo unas vendas de su equipo médico, acercándose a la rubia, comenzó a vendarle el brazo con delicadeza, Ino se quedó sorprendida tras tal gesto del moreno, sintiéndose un poco alterada, pero en el buen sentido, siendo una cálida presencia.

-No tienes que hacerlo Darui.- Dijo Ino tratando que dé el moreno dejara de hacerlo, de todos modos, ella era una kunoichi médico y podía tratarse ella misma.

-Es una marca muy profunda, se infectara en unos días y el dolor era muy fuerte, no es sabio dejarlo para en otra ocasión.- Decía Darui con su tono de voz clásico, pero a la vez preocupado por Ino, algo que era raro para él, la rubia por otro lado se sentía halagada por el comportamiento del Jounnin, ningún hombre había sido amable con ella en un buen tiempo, el moreno termino y el brazo de Ino termino vendado.

-Gracias, te debo una.- Dijo Ino calmada.

-No hay de que, es mi deber al final, proteger a nuestros aliados…y amigos.- Dijo Darui sentándose en la silla más cercana, Ino hizo lo mismo pero un poco cerca de Darui. Mientras Mabui regresaba con las bebidas respectivas, el agua para Ino y una botella de Sake que dejo en otra mesa pequeña y dos vaso, acto seguido fue con el Raikage para poder realizar el informe apropiadamente, tanto Sakura como Koji se acercaron a donde estaba el sake y se fueron a servir, ya con los vasos llenos, Sakura y el pelirrojo chocaron ambos vasos y de un solo trago bebieron el Sake, ambos calmando su sed.

-Hace tiempo que no tomaba un trago en compañía, tantos recuerdos que vienen a mi mente ¿No crees Sakura?- Dijo Koji sosteniendo su vaso mientras Sakura se servía otro.

-Ni que lo digas, hay mucho que recordar y espero que sea algo bueno Koji o si no, ya sabes.- Dijo Sakura ajustándose el guante amenazando a Koji, el pelirrojo mejor lo pensó y no dijo nada, mientras que Bee estaba haciendo el informe, sintió la presencia de Naruto quien se sentó enfrente de él.

-Oiga viejo Bee, ahora si me cuenta como se convirtió en Kage, necesito saberlo para poder hacerlo yo igual.- Dijo el rubio con su sonrisa pero Bee no le hacía caso, hasta que por fin termino de redactar todo y entregarle el documento a Mabui.

-Mabui, lléveselo al representante del señor feudal, por favor busca a Samui y dígale que venga a mi oficina lo más pronto posible y has pasar a los de Suna y Kiri.- Dijo Bee muy serio, la morena asintió tomando el informe y saliendo una vez más de la oficina, Bee sacó de un cajón una botella personal de sake y en un vaso se sirvió, tomándose la bebida de golpe, Naruto vio que Bee estaba un poco tenso.

-¿Está bien Viejo Bee?- Dijo Naruto algo preocupado por el Raikage.

-Hablemos afuera Naruto.- Fue lo único que dijo Killer Bee, acto seguido el Raikage salió al balcón de su oficina acompañado por el rubio quien no sabía que pasaba, ya afuera, donde el viento era indomable y era fresco, Bee se recargo en el barandal mirando a la aldea, Naruto cerró la puerta del balcón y se puso a lado de Bee, observando la aldea.

-Naruto, hay algo que quisiera preguntarte y espero que seas honesto conmigo.- Decía Bee mientras observaba la aldea a través de sus lentes oscuros. Naruto se quedó pensando en lo que iba a decir Bee.

-Dígame viejo Bee, ¿Le preocupa algo?- Dijo Naruto mientras veía al Raikage que no se movía.

-Naruto, quizás será algo directo y algo indiscreto pero te he notado muy distraído, más bien como si estuvieras en otro mundo y creo saber qué es lo que pasa.- Dijo Bee sacando más confusión en el rubio.

-No sé de qué habla viejo Bee, estoy bien, a usted le está afectando la presión de la situación, lo entiendo yo también estaría así si pasara todo esto.- Dijo Naruto en un tono burlón, Bee empezaba a perder un poco la paciencia y tuvo que soltar las cosas de golpe.

-Naruto cabeza hueca, déjame terminar. Sé cuál es tu problema muchacho y ese problema tiene un color de cabello rosado y es una gran shinobi de Konoha.- Dijo Bee agitando sus brazos y señalando al interior de la oficina en dirección a Sakura, Naruto se quedó helado tras esa declaración del Raikage. Él quería negarlo en el momento que Bee lo dijo, pero no podía hacerlo, por alguna razón no podía.

-Viejo Bee, usted no sabe lo complicado que esto. Sakura-Chan y yo somos...

-¿Amigos? Naruto por favor, no vengas con ese cuento por a simple vista parece que no es así, es más, tú y ella tienen un lazo muy fuerte, lo puedo ver y además te estas muriendo de celos.- Decía Bee tratando de no reírse ante la situación del rubio.

-Bee por favor no diga eso, escúcheme por favor, ya estoy casado desde hace dos años, vivo mi vida con tranquilidad con mi esposa y Sakura-Chan es mi amiga, hoy y siempre lo será, esto era lo que me faltaba, primero Kurama, luego Ino y ahora usted.- Dijo Naruto serio y moviendo mucho las manos para poder explicar la situación, Bee escuchaba atentamente, pero había una cosa que quería que le explicaran.

-¿Y dime? ¿Por qué estas celoso?- Dijo Bee a secas tomando por sorpresa a Naruto, quien lo iba negar, pero solo un silencio que se apodero del lugar.

-Naruto escúchame, eres joven todavía. Tienes que vivir tu vida a plenitud y si me lo preguntas, el haberte casado tan joven demuestra que ya todo está escrito para ti, que no habría más para ti. El Naruto que conozco no se hubiera resignado a quedarse como Jounnin toda su vida, el Naruto que yo conozco lucharía para ser el Hokage y perdón si soy muy duro contigo, pero si tú y tu amiga eran muy unidos, incluso en la guerra ¿Por qué no se dieron una oportunidad? ¿Por qué nunca hablaron? ¿Por qué?- Pregunto Bee cuestionando a Naruto, algo que no era de la actitud del Raikage, Naruto se quedó helado, no sabía que responder ni mucho menos que pensar, hasta que hablo.

-Si hablamos Viejo Bee, sin embargo yo…no pude, no pude verla a los ojos, no puede decirle lo que yo sentía y no pude escucharla.- Dijo Naruto serio mirando a la oficina en donde estaba Sakura hablando con Koji, le producía un poco de rabia verla a lado de él, sonriendo, verla feliz.

-Escúchame Naruto, porque lo diré una sola vez. Habla con ella, dile lo que no pudiste decirle, dile lo que sientes ahora. Porque si no lo haces, te podrás arrepentir toda tu vida, pensando que era lo mejor para los dos, cuando no era así. Hazlo por ti y hazlo por ella.- Dijo Bee muy serio tomando el hombro del rubio haciéndole ver las cosas, el rubio sabía que Bee tenía razón y el momento era este, el hablar con Sakura para poder terminar con la incertidumbre. Naruto se sentía aliviado por recibir unas palabras de Bee, en verdad las necesitaba.

-Gracias viejo Bee, creo que tiene razón, no tengo nada que perder ahora, cerrare este capítulo ahora mismo.- Dijo Naruto sonriendo y choco los puños con Naruto en señal de amistad y se disponían a entrar de nuevo.

.

.

**En la oficina.**

**.**

**.**

-Míralos Koji, están tan juntos que me atrevería a decir que Ino le gusta Darui.- Dijo Sakura un poco divertida al ver a Ino conversando muy amenamente con Darui, ella conocía muy bien a su amiga y en donde ponía la kunai, daba en el blanco. Koji también se divertía un poco al pensar en eso.

-Darui no es el tipo de personas que está interesado en esas cosas, pero debo decir que está muy cerca de tu amiga, sería algo interesante.- Dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa en su rostro, ambos shinobis dejaron sus vasos en la mesa y en un movimiento extraño, Sakura y Koji se tropezaron cuando intentaban dejar sus vasos en la mesa, rápidamente pudieron evitar la caída pero ambos terminaron en una posición un poco comprometida, el pelirrojo sujetaba la cintura de Sakura con una mano mientras que con la otra se aferraba a la mesa, mientras que Sakura se aferró del cuello de Koji, en ese mismo momento, no solo Ino y Darui observaron que ambos habían detenido su caída, sino que en la puerta principal Mabui había entrado con alguien representativo de Suna, Ino rápidamente se levantó del asiento y miro a la puerta con una mirada de odio autentico, solo había una persona que podía hacer eso.

-¡TÚ!

-Ella es…

-Temari…

La chica que acompañaba a Mabui era no solo la representante de Suna, sino también la hermana del Kazekage, la chica rubia que Ino Yamanaka odiaría desde ya hace tiempo: Temari.

No conforme con eso, Naruto y Bee habían entrado a la oficina, viendo la escena que Sakura y Koji protagonizaban, haciendo un silencio incómodo. Koji y Sakura se levantaron en su totalidad y aun así sin soltarse, Sakura sintió un poco de vergüenza y no solo eso, sino que vio a Naruto quien estaba…algo molesto por la situación.

_"Naruto, no es lo que piensas"_

_._

_._

Continuara…


	14. Capítulo 14: Abriendo las heridas

Les traigo lo que es el capitulo 14 de este fic y creo que es tiempo de que las cosas comiencen a elevar su temperatura de la situación de Naruto y Sakura, abriendo las heridas del pasado entre ellos, así que no los dejo esperando y mejor vamos a darle con el capitulo.

**.**

**.**

**. 1) Este Fic transcurre en una linea alterna de los eventos de Naruto Shippuden, pero también posee eventos que ocurrieron en el manga.**

**.**

**. 2) Este es un fanfic NaruSaku, no se dejen llevar por lo visto en los capítulos posteriores.**

**.**

**. 3) No se hace este fic para un fin de lucro y solo se hace por diversión, Naruto Shippuden le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**.**

**4) La Actualización de este fic se hará cada jueves.**

* * *

**10 Años Después**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 14: Abriendo las heridas**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura y Koji seguían juntos, a decir verdad, demasiado juntos y en un momento que más que inoportuno, fue tan incómodo que de inmediato el aire se volvió muy tenso, la ojiverde rápidamente se soltó del cuello del pelirrojo al ver que todos la miraban, Koji hizo lo propio con la cintura de la pelirosa, Darui e Ino se quedaron completamente callados mirando a los dos shinobis, más Ino que fue testigo de lo ocurrido, mientras que en la puerta a la oficina del Raikage, Mabui solo vio la escena pero no le dio mucha importancia, sin embargo no se podía decir lo mismo de la kunoichi de Suna, la hermana del Kazekage, quien no solo se sorprendió de ver la escena, sino también de ver a Sakura una vez más, le tenía un gran respeto a la ojiverde.

-Lamento interrumpir Raikage, no pensé que tuviera visitas y mucho menos de los de Konoha, es una grata sorpresa verlos una vez más, en especial a ti Sakura.- Decía la kunoichi del gran abanico quien se adentraba a la oficina aún más, la rubia había cambiado un poco en su apariencia, el cabello que antes estaba sujetado de dos colitas, ahora andaba suelto que le llegaba al cuello, sus ropas también cambiaron, vestía una falda color negra con detalles rojos que le llegaba ligeramente arriba de sus rodillas, en su pierna izquierda tenía su portakunais y como algo adicional, portaba dos espinilleras y una camisa de manga corta igual de color negro con los mismos detalles rojos y en la espalda tenía bordaba el símbolo de Suna en color rojo, Temari ya cerca del escritorio del Raikage, miró fijamente a la ojiverde, cosa que Sakura hacía de igual manera y ambas se estrecharon las manos muy amistosamente, la rubia le regalo una sonrisa a Sakura.

-No creí que volvieras a Konoha y no creí verte por aquí Sakura, me da gusto verte- Dijo Temari contenta de ver a la ojiverde, Sakura también expreso ese mismo sentir.

-Igualmente Temari, parece que el tiempo no ha pasado por ti, supongo que vienes en representación del Kazekage.- Pregunto Sakura, Temari afirmo. Mientras las dos kunoichis hablaban, Ino se levantó abruptamente sin decir una sola palabra dejando a Darui pensativo ante la actitud de la rubia, Ino paso de largo no solo a Sakura sino también a Temari, la rubia de Suna se percató de la presencia de la Ino y cuando Ino ya estaba por salir de la oficina, Temari comento algo que no le parecería nada divertido.

-¿Te vas sin decir por lo menos un hola, Yamanaka? ¿Qué paso con esa cortesía tuya?- Pregunto algo sarcástica Temari, Ino que estaba en la puerta abierta se quedó estática, al escuchar esa voz, esa voz que no había escuchado desde ya esa tiempo le producía enojo y a la vez dolor, Ino únicamente salió por la puerta no sin antes azotarla con fuerza, dejando en silencio a los presentes, Sakura no entendía por qué su amiga actuó así y más con Temari, el Raikage al ver la situación trato de aliviar la tensión que había entre ellos.

-Acércate jovencita, tengo entendido que eres la representante del Kazekage, dime lo que me tengas que decir.- Dijo Bee mientras se sentaba en su escritorio, la rubia se acercó más para poder está más cerca del Raikage.

-Perdón que sea repentino esa visita, pero el Kazekage me pidió que le diera un mensaje y una petición.- Dijo Temari con su habitual tono de voz, Darui y Sakura escuchaban con atención mientras que Koji seguía bebiendo Sake a gusto, el único que se sentía fuera de este mundo, era Naruto, primero la actitud de Ino le dejaba boquiabierto, pero la situación de que Sakura y el pelirrojo estaban "muy juntitos" le hacía perder la cabeza en su mente, no se lograba escuchar claramente, pero se escuchaba como rechinaba los dientes.

_"! ESE SUJETO, YA NO LO SOPORTO ! ¿DIME SAKURA-CHAN? ¿QUÉ ESTABAS HACIENDO CON EL? ¿ME QUIERES VOLVER LOCO?"_

Inconsciente de lo que pasaba, Naruto no pudo seguir con la presión y en un acto muy inesperado, se dirigió a la puerta y salió de la oficina sin decir nada, Sakura de inmediato se preocupó por la actitud tan extraña de sus dos amigos, primero Ino y luego Naruto, no sabía el porqué de Ino, pero tenía una idea de la actitud de Naruto.

_"Naruto, no por favor, no es lo que parece, Mierda, no me puede estar pasando esto. Tengo que hablar con él"_

-El Kazekage sabe que usted tuvo éxito en la eliminación de la cédula rebelde aquí en Kumo, le pide disculpas por la tardía intervención de nuestros shinobis, nos estaban esperando los rebeldes y detuvieron nuestra andada. El Kazekage está complacido de su gran trabajo como líder de la operación Relámpago y solicita que se reúna con él en Suna en un plazo de una semana, eso también incluyendo a la Hokage, Lady-Tsunade, si no es mucho pedir.- Temari dirigió su mirada a Sakura quien seguía aún pensando en la situación en la que se había metido, la ojiverde apenas y pudo responder, mientras que el Raikage y su escolta escuchaban.

-¿Una reunión de Kages? ¿Por qué el Kazekage solicitaría algo así en estos momentos? Acabamos de repeler un ataque rebelde a gran escala y el Raikage apenas y puede descansar por la carga de trabajo que tiene, se me hace muy raro.- Dijo Koji desde su lugar de confort, haciendo que Temari volteara.

-El Kazekage cree prudente llamar a los Kages de los 5 países, para tratar el problema, no veo que exista ningún inconveniente.- Dijo Temari con su tono de voz clásica, haciendo aún más dudar a Koji.

-¿Las cinco naciones, Dices? Eso significa…- Murmuraba Bee mientras con su mano empezó a partir la botella de Sake, Darui sabía que significaba eso.

-Significa que ira Iwagakure, Raikage.- Dijo Darui muy calmado tratando que Bee se calmara, cosa que dio éxito.

-Muy bien muchacha, dile al Kazekage que estaré ahí, pero que esa consiente de esto. Si no va la Tsuchikage, por el motivo que sea, lo tomare una falta de respeto no solo para mí, también para mi gente. Por más que Suna y Kumo sean aliadas, no permitiré que Iwagakure desperdicie mi tiempo ¿Entendió?- Dijo Bee esta vez muy serio, Temari sabia el problema que había entre Iwa y Kumo, por lo cual no quiso entrar en muchos detallas.

-Muy bien, le daré el comunicado, gracias por su tiempo-Concluyo la rubia mientras se alejaba del Raikage, de paso se despidió de Sakura y de Darui, aunque paso de largo por Koji quien le mandaba una mirada fría y amenazante, para después salir por la puerta dejando a los tres shinobis y al Raikage pensando.

-¿Que piensan de esto?- Pregunto Koji muy tranquilo, no recibió respuesta de Sakura ni de Darui, el Raikage solo se quedaba callado. El moreno se levantó de la silla y fue se retiró sin decir nada, Koji también decidió hacer lo mismo, pero vio a Sakura muy pensativa y sin prestar atención a su entorno, porque ella seguía pensando en lo que paso.

-¿Sakura? ¿Estás bien?- Pregunto muy considerado el pelirrojo, Sakura reacción inmediatamente.

-¿hmm? Sí, estoy bien. Es solo que Naruto e Ino se fueron sin decir nada, no sé qué está pasando pero me preocupa, tengo que buscarlos.- Dijo sin nada más que decir Sakura quien salió de la oficina a paso rápido, Koji fue el único que se quedó en la oficina junto al Raikage, supo entonces el pelirrojo que algo andaba mal y ese algo era rubio de ojos azules.

_"Maldición Sakura, A pesar de que Naruto te hizo daño ¿aun así te preocupa el? No lo entiendo"_

_._

_._

**Mientras en otra parte de la aldea**

.

.

Una chica rubia de Konoha iba caminando por la aldea con cara de muy pocos amigos, su enojo no era para menos, había visto a una persona que no solo odiaba, sino que le asqueaba verla sin remedio alguno. Ino seguía caminando por la aldea hasta llegar a una cascada que se encontraba en un parte poco transitada, Ino miro la cascada, pensando que podría tranquilizarse, la rubia se concentró y miro en el reflejo del agua para poder ver su reflejo, pero mientras observaba el agua caer, la reflejo de Temari apareció en vez del suyo, haciendo retroceder a la rubia, era consciente de que solo era una ilusión, pero que le empezó a jugar una broma cruel.

_"¿Qué paso Yamanaka? ¿Acaso no piensas saludar? O ¿Acaso vas a llorar como la estúpida que eres? Ya me lo imagino, sigue como plato de segunda mesa esperando a que Shika regrese a ti. Pobre ilusa que resultaste ser, una mera mujerzuela que se entrega a cualquiera, por más que trates de ocultarlo, no podrás sacarlo de tu mente y que te quede claro…Shika es mío y de nadie más !EL ME AMA! !Y TÚ SOLO ERES UNA MERA CORNUDA"_

-¡CIERRA LA BOCA, ESTUPIDA! ¡QUEDATELO ENTONCES PARA TI! ZORRA MISERABLE, PERRA SIN DIGNIDAD, ¡PUTA!- Ino soltaba toda su rabia contra el reflejo de las cascada incluso aventando piedras al reflejo que estaba ver reflejaba el suyo. Ino estaba cegada por la ira y una vez que termino de gritar y maldecir a los cuatro vientos, cayó de rodillas de forma pesada y a pesar de contener sus lágrimas, no podía, simplemente no podía, su mente le jugaba una broma muy cruel y con la presencia de Temari, esa antigua herida que estuvo cerrada ya hace tiempo se volvió a abrir.

-Te odio maldita…! TE ODIO!- Gritaba Ino aun dolida, nadie podía escuchar el llanto y el arranque de ira de Ino o eso creía.

-Ino…ya no llores más.- Dijo esa voz tan familiar para la rubia, rápidamente se limpió las lágrimas y volteo para confirmar que el que le hablaba no era nadie más ni nada menos que él.

-¿Darui?- Únicamente pudo susurrar Ino al ver al Moreno detrás de ella, sin moverse para nada de brazos cruzados.

-Te he estado buscando ¿Estas bien?- Pregunto con su tono de voz clásico de brazos cruzados, Ino no sabía cómo es que él la había encontrado, pero por lo menos era alguien en quien podía confiar, alguien con el que podía ¿Expresar sus sentimientos?

.

.

**En el centro de Kumo**

.

.

-¡NARUTO! ¡NARUTO! ¿Dónde estará?- Sakura en el centro de la aldea seguía buscando a su amigo rubio que se había ido y sin decir nada, ella supo que le preocupaba algo, algo muy serio para hacerle actuar de esa manera, mientras seguía caminando por el centro concurrido de Kumo, un aroma muy particular llego hasta donde estaba Sakura, la ojiverde atraída por ese aroma, lo reconoció de inmediato y se dio una idea en donde podía estar el rubio.

-¡ESO ES! Ya sé dónde puede estar.- Dijo Sakura muy asertivamente mientras corría en dirección del este, mientras que en otra parte, en un puesto de comida, se encontraba cierto chico rubio de ojos azules, preparando para poder comer algo y para su suerte, su comida favorita estaba en Kumo.

-¡RAMEN! ¡POR FIN NOS VOLVEMOS A VER! Muchas gracias.- Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja agradeciendo al dueño del local, Naruto comenzó a probar su comida favorita aun cuando estaba caliente al rubio no le importaba nada, él seguía comiendo de forma placentera. Naruto sentía su estómago que le daba las gracias, pero su mente no le dejaba descansar, esa imagen de Sakura y de Koji muy juntos le provocaba celos, no quería admitirlo pero era lo que se veía, Naruto aun escuchando las palabras del Raikage, se puso a pensar. ¿En realidad se había casado por amor? ¿O era solo para olvidar la memoria de Sakura? Él se convencía de lo primero, pero otra parte de él le decía que no era cierto y hasta cierto modo se sentía raro de tan solo ver a la ojiverde, se perdía en ella en sus pensamientos, Naruto terminaba su primer platillo de Ramen para poder pedir otro, en ese momento, llego su amiga.

-Sabía que te encontraría aquí Naruto, era imposible que te resistieras al aroma del ramen.- Dijo Sakura quien estaba detrás de él, Naruto al escuchar su voz, se dio la media vuelta para confirmar, en efecto era ella, la kunoichi que por alguna razón le hacía perder los estribos cada vez que estaba con el pelirrojo. El rubio siguió dejo de comer casi de inmediato cuando vio que Sakura se sentó a su lado, como en los viejos tiempos, ella no pidió nada para comer, de hecho no tenía hambre, solo quería hablar con el rubio de algunas cosas y de su actitud un poco extraña.

-¿Qué paso Sakura-chan? ¿Todo bien con el viejo Bee?- Pregunto el rubio rompiendo el hielo entre los dos.

-Todo está bien Naruto, de hecho, tenemos que informarle a Tsunade-Sama acerca del resultado de la misión, también de que tendrá que reunirse en Suna, una reunión de Kages, para tratar el tema de los seguidores de Madara.- Dijo Sakura seriamente todo lo que había pasado en la oficina mientras él se fue, Naruto escuchaba con atención y comiendo, pero Sakura cambiaría el tema para poder comprender el comportamiento de Naruto.

-Naruto ¿Te encuentras bien?- Pregunto Sakura un poco más cerca de Naruto, el rubio sintió su cercanía y nuevamente dejo de comer ante tal pregunta.

-Estoy bien Sakura-Chan, solo tenía hambre, es todo.- Dijo Naruto tratando de no entrar en detalles del "otro Asunto" Pero Sakura quería saber la verdad.

-Naruto…yo te conozco y sé que algo te preocupa, después de la operación relámpago, te he visto muy tenso y algo molesto, puedes confiar en mi pero por favor Naruto, dime que te ocurre.- Dijo muy insistentemente la ojiverde en un tono de preocupación, Naruto quería evadir la pregunta una y otra vez, esta vez tratando de ser más directo al asunto.

-Estoy bien Sakura, enserio no me pasa nada, pero gracias por preocuparte por mí, se te aprecia.- Comento Naruto algo tenso y en un tono de voz algo incómodo, Sakura de inmediato noto que Naruto estaba otra vez preocupado y nuevamente insistió.

-Naruto…Lo que paso en la oficina entre Koji y yo, no es lo que tú piensas. Él y yo solo estábamos hablando y luego…. Trato de explicar Sakura sobre lo que pasó en la oficina del Raikage, que todo era un error, pero Naruto se puso a hablar.

-No tienes que explicarlo Sakura, sé que tú y él son muy unidos lo entiendo, no me lo tienes que explicar.-Comento el rubio tratando de entender las cosas, pero el tan solo ver esa imagen, le hacía perder la cabeza un poco.

-Naruto necesito que entiendas que solo fue un malentendido.- Busco defenderse la ojiverde y defendiendo a su alumno y amigo, pero el rubio insistió aún más.

-¿Qué? Que él este demasiado junto a ti, que te dirija las miradas y todo eso, claro, es todo un mal entendido Sakura.- Dijo Naruto que empezó a tener muestra de…celos.

-Naruto permíteme explicarte y deja de comportarte como un niño.- Le comento Sakura con un tono de voz autoritario, Naruto siguió hablando ya con sus sentimientos y celos, hablando y no la razón

-Perdón su hable mal de tu "alumno" Sakura, pero no creo que haya mucho que decir ahora.- Naruto siguió hablando un poco molesto por solo mencionar el nombre del jounnin de Kumo.

-Naruto te estas escuchando, hablas como si no te agradara Koji.- Sakura le comento a Naruto un poco molesta por la actitud que su amigo tenía con respecto a Koji, Naruto ahí no lo pudo aguantar más.

-¡ES PORQUE NO ME AGRADA, SAKURA!- Grito el rubio a todo lo que daba, creando un ambiente muy tenso que se sentía en el aire, Sakura trato de calmarlo.

-Naruto…- La ojiverde trato de hablar, pero fue interrumpida por un Naruto que le hervía la sangre por dentro.

-Me molesta mucho verlo, pero me molesta aún más ver que tu estas con el siempre, le sonríes, le haces miradas y ambos hacen sus "Espectáculos" en la oficina del Raikage y me molesta tu forma de actuar con él Sakura, Sabes que, creo que fue un error haberte acompañado a esta misión, de haber sabido que estarías con él y que se la pasarían de lo lindo, no te hubiera acompañado, es más. No debí haberme encontrado contigo.- Naruto con un tono de voz muy alto y enojado, salió del lugar no sin antes pagarle al dueño por la comida, dejando a Sakura helada por todas las cosas que le dijo, había malinterpretado todo y ella lo menos que quería era destruir ese lazo que apenas se construía.

-¡NARUTO ESPERA! ¡NARUTO, DEJAME EXPLICARTE! ¡NARUTO!- Sakura trato de detenerlo levantándose abruptamente de su asiento y tomando el brazo del rubio, pero Naruto cegado por no decir otra palabra, se zafo como si nada y continúo su andar pesado, dejando a la pelirrosa muy confundida y muy angustiada por Naruto. El rubio se alejaba del lugar y se perdía entre el mar de gente, al ver esta acción muy irresponsable por parte de Naruto, Kurama trato de intervenir.

.

.

**_"Estas cometiendo un error Naruto, ¿No la vas a escuchar? ¿Te vas a ir como si nada? ¡NARUTO REACCIONA!"_**

_"No hay nada que hablar Kurama, si Sakura viene a explicarme algo que es tan lógico, que no lo haga."_

**_"Mocoso insensible, así que te vas dejándola sin hablar ¿Cómo hace ya 10 años? Te vas dejándola ahí sola ¿Y ASÍ TE HACES LLAMAR HIJO DE MINATO?. NO VES QUE LA ESTAS LASTIMANDO EN ESTOS MOMENTOS ¡LA ESTAS HACIENDO LLORAR! !JURO QUE SI TE LARGAS EN ESTOS MOMENTOS SALDRÉ PARA HACERTE ENTENDER LAS COSAS!"_**

**_._**

**_._**

Naruto escucho lo último que el Kyuubi había dicho con tanto enojo y paro en seco su andar, aun con la visibilidad en el puesto de comida. Naruto volteo y la vio ahí, inmóvil y de pie, pudo observar que el zorro no estaba mintiendo, sus orbes azules se vieron en shock al ver a la ojiverde, sus ojos de tono esmeralda, estaban muy brillosos y una lagrima traicionera bajo por su mejilla…Estaba llorando.

-S-S-Sakura-chan...- Fue lo único que pudo decir el rubio al ver aquella imagen, Sakura aguantando todos sus sentimientos y con lágrimas en sus ojos, se fue del lugar sin más que decir, perdiéndose entre la gente a un lugar más aislado, el rubio se quedó inmóvil y con el enojo y los celos ya en menor medida, pudo ver las cosas con más racionalidad y lo que Kurama le había dicho como amenaza para que pudiera ver las cosas como eran y lo que alguna vez prometió no hacer, lo hizo: Lastimar a Sakura.

.

.

.

Continuara…


	15. Capítulo 15: Una noche para recordar

Hoy y mañana son puntos determinantes para el final de manga de Naruto, la verdad es que no se que pensar con el final y más las imagenes filtradas, no se que esperar, pero pase lo que pase sere fan de la pareja NaruSaku ¿Porque? Porque tuvo más desarrollo en todo el manga y anime y son una pareja que me agrada mucho su quimica y además Sakura es mi Kunoichi favorita y pues vamos a darle con este capitulo que pondrá todo en su lugar todo y pues gracias por su apoyo.

**. 1) Este Fic transcurre en una linea alterna de los eventos de Naruto Shippuden, pero también posee eventos que ocurrieron en el manga.**

**.**

**. 2) Este es un fanfic NaruSaku, no se dejen llevar por lo visto en los capítulos posteriores.**

**.**

**. 3) No se hace este fic para un fin de lucro y solo se hace por diversión, Naruto Shippuden le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**.**

**4) La Actualización de este fic se hará cada jueves (Solo por hoy, Miercoles).**

* * *

**10 Años Después**

.

.

.

**Capítulo 15: Una noche para recordar.**

.

.

.

**_"Estas cometiendo un error Naruto, ¿No la vas a escuchar? ¿Te vas a ir como si nada? ¡NARUTO REACCIONA!"_**

_"No hay nada que hablar Kurama, si Sakura viene a explicarme algo que es tan lógico, que no lo haga."_

**_"Mocoso insensible, así que te vas dejándola sin hablar ¿Cómo hace ya 10 años? Te vas dejándola ahí sola ¿Y ASÍ TE HACES LLAMAR HIJO DE MINATO" NO VES QUE LA ESTAS LASTIMANDO EN ESTOS MOMENTOS ¡LA ESTAS HACIENDO LLORAR!"_**

_._

_._

Naruto escucho lo último que el Kyuubi había dicho con tanto enojo y paro en seco su andar, aun con la visibilidad en el puesto de comida. Naruto volteo y la vio ahí, inmóvil y de pie, pudo observar que el zorro no estaba mintiendo, sus orbes azules se vieron en shock al ver a la ojiverde, sus ojos de tono esmeralda, estaban muy brillosos y una lagrima traicionera bajo por su mejilla…Estaba llorando.

-S-S-Sakura-chan...- Fue lo único que pudo decir el rubio al ver aquella imagen, Sakura aguantando todos sus sentimientos y con lágrimas en sus ojos, se fue del lugar sin más que decir, perdiéndose entre la gente a un lugar más aislado, el rubio se quedó inmóvil y con el enojo y los celos ya en menor medida, pudo ver las cosas con más racionalidad y lo que Kurama le había dicho como amenaza para que pudiera ver las cosas como eran y lo que alguna vez prometió no hacer, lo hizo: Lastimar a Sakura.

_"Entonces es verdad, no solo ya me olvido, no solo ya no me ama. Naruto…me odia, ya no queda nada entre los dos, nada. Ya no puedo aguantarlo más y una vez que regresemos, dejare a Naruto vivir su vida y no volveré a meterme en su vida, ya no más."_

Sakura corrió entre la gente para volver a donde ella y los demás se hospedaban por orden del Raikage, no quería mirar atrás, no mientras Naruto estuviera mirándola, se sentía muy destruida, no pensó que Naruto fuera capaz de decirle esas cosas y ella se sentía culpable de la situación, si tan solo le hubiera explicado a tiempo la situación, tal vez se hubiera evitado esto, Sakura llego al edificio en donde se hospedaban y rápidamente entro para llegar a la habitación, una vez ahí, cerro la puerto con seguro y se recargo en la puerta, la tristeza la invadió y únicamente pudo llorar para poder desahogarse, ella misma había jurado no llorar enfrente de él, pero eso no significaba que no lloraría en soledad, la ojiverde dio todo por perdido y su corazón se rompió al instante.

-Naruto…no me dejes por favor, perdóname si te hice daño en el pasado, me lo merezco, pero por favor, no me dejes…yo te amo.- Sakura susurro mientras continuaba llorando, el amor que sentía por el rubio era tan grande que sentía un gran dolor, algo que no podía sacar de su ser y ahora, todo estaba perdido.

.

.

**El Centro de Kumo**

.

.

En el centro de la aldea, Naruto se encontraba inmóvil, aun sin poderse sacar esa imagen de Sakura llorando, ya con la mente en frio y sus sentimientos también calmados, pudo ver que había lastima a su amiga, no quería decir eso y ni hacerla llorar, pero los celos lo cegaron y le inundaron de pensamientos de ira, Naruto fue sacado de sus pensamientos por una voz familiar y autoritariamente.

-Ya estarás contento ¿Verdad Uzumaki?- Comento muy tajante cierto Pelirrojo quien estaba detrás de Naruto de brazos cruzados, el rubio volteo para ver que sus sospechas eran ciertas, era Koji Taisuke, Jounnin de Kumo y alumno de Sakura.

-Tú ¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunto Naruto igual de tajante, Koji solo lo veía con desprecio.

-Venía a buscar a Sakura, se veía muy rara después de la junta con el Raikage y lo que me encuentro es verla llorar y alejarse de ti ¿La volviste a lastimar verdad? Vaya estúpido que eres y pensar que ella te aprecia mucho.- Dijo el pelirrojo caminando lentamente en círculo alrededor de Naruto, queriéndolo provocar, el rubio solo lo veía y se quedó pensando un poco en lo último que le dijo Koji.

-Por lo menos a mí me vas a escuchar, ya que no la quisiste escuchar a Sakura. Es increíble lo que hiciste Uzumaki, después de lo que Sakura siente por ti, te hiciste el digno y luego, decides no escucharla pensando que ella te uso como si nada, pero te equivocas Uzumaki.- Dijo Koji con un tono de voz más agresivo, Naruto se sorprendió de la información que tenía el pelirrojo.

-Mejor cierra la boca, tú eres el causante de que Sakura-Chan se comportara así, ¡NO TIENES EL DERECHO A DECIR ESO!- Naruto levanto la voz de igual manera enojado, Koji por otro lado perdió la paciencia.

-¡TÚ ERES EL CAUSANTE DE TODO EL MAL QUE LE HAS HECHO A SAKURA! ¡ELLA TENIA PESADILLAS POR TU CULPA! ¡ELLA TANTO TE APRECIA, QUE INCLUSO FUE CAPAZ DE ENAMORARSE DE TI! ¡ELLA TE AMA! ¡Y ME DUELE TENER QUE DECIRTELO YO EN VEZ DE ELLA!- Grito Kofi sacando el ninjato amenazando a Naruto, el ojiazul solo se quedó callado y no pudo contestar a la fuerte replica de Koji.

-Apuesto que no lo sabias ¿verdad? Ella me lo conto, aquella vez en que te fuiste sin decir nada, la dejaste sola en el momento en el que ella te necesitaba ¡LE DISTE LA ESPALDA! Y ahora resulta que cometes el mismo error otra vez. Sabes algo, yo no voy a intervenir más en este asunto, es algo que tú y Sakura deben arreglar por su cuenta, pero eso sí, le haces daño y te juro que no me importa si me expulsan de Kumo, voy a dejarte muerto en el suelo. Estas advertido Uzumaki.- Con esas últimas palabras, Koji se fue, perdiéndose entre la gente, dejando a Naruto con serias preguntas que hacerse ¿Qué había hecho? Había alejado a una de las personas que más quería en el mundo y ahora, ya era tarde…o quizás no.

.

.

**_"Naruto. ¿Qué estás pensando?"_**

_"Necesito meditar un poco Kurama, necesito pensar las cosas"_

**_"No Naruto, lo que necesitas es desahogarte y hacer las cosas bien por una maldita buena vez ¿La dejaras? O ¿Qué harás?"_**

_"Sakura-Chan, yo, yo quiero que me perdone por lo que le hice."_

**_"Entonces, habla o calla para siempre ¿Lo recuerdas Naruto? Algo que debiste de haber hecho hace dos años, si te sentías inseguro de ti, hubieras hablado y quizás las cosas seria diferentes."_**

_"No dejare que Sakura llore, ya no más…"_

_._

_._

Naruto camino por el centro de Kumo, convencido de que era tiempo de hablar y no especular, tiempo de actuar y de no pensar, sobre todo, reconfortar a Sakura y tal vez, dar una última oportunidad.

.

.

**En otra ubicación**

.

.

-Darui… lo siento, no sabía que estabas aquí.- Dijo Ino con las lágrimas en sus ojos, Darui solo estaba ahí mirando, le preocupaba la actitud de la rubia.

-Te vi muy alterada en la oficina del Raikage, te busque por todos lados pero no pude encontrarte, hasta ahora.- El moreno dijo con su seriedad, Ino se limpiaba las mejillas y los ojos para evitar que Darui la siguiera viendo llorar.

-Lo siento, te preocupe a lo tonto, no es nada Darui.- Trato de decir Ino con su voz entre cortada, pero no era fácil engañar a Darui.

-Es por la chica de Suna ¿verdad?- Darui dio en el clavo, Ino no sabía cómo, pero luego entendió de que no por nada era un Jounnin y más escolta del Raikage.

-No debería preocuparte por mis tonterías, pero necesitaba desahogarme, no podía contenerme ya al ver su rostro y su personalidad, la odio.- Dijo Ino con amargura ante la visión de Temari, el moreno rápidamente se acercó a Ino, la rubia no se esperaría lo que vendría a continuación.

-Si no quieres decirme lo entiendo Ino, solo que me preocupa mucho que llores, usualmente no me gusta ver a una mujer llorar y mucho menos por alguien quien no las aprecia cómo se debe.- Darui sin decir nada, tomo con delicadeza la mano de Ino y la levanto con cuidado, la rubia sintió como su corazón latía con gran fuerza, hasta estar de pie, nadie había sido amable con Ino desde Shikamaru.

-Gracias por preocuparte Darui, te lo agradezco en verdad.- Dijo Ino con mucha sinceridad y muy tranquila, Darui se separó un poco de ella, ya se iba a ir.

-Ojala encuentres la felicidad que mereces, tal vez no sea la persona que puede decir eso, pero aun así no me gustaría verte así. Hasta luego.- Darui dio media vuelta y se empezó a ir, Ino sintió un impulso en su cuerpo y después de pensarlo, decidió hacer lo que estaba pensando.

-¡Darui espera!- Grito la rubia haciendo que el moreno se detuviera al instante, Ino y Darui nuevamente se vieron las caras.

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto Darui, haciendo que Ino se pusiera nerviosa.

-Este, te quería preguntar ¿Tienes planes el día de hoy en la noche?- Pregunto la rubia, sorprendiendo a Darui ante esa pregunta.

-Bueno, yo, no. La verdad no tenía nada planeado para hoy, pensaba en relajarme un rato y después entrenar pero…

-Te propongo algo, ¿Qué te parece si salimos a pasear y comemos algo? Para que no estés tan solo ¿Qué te parece?

- Pregunto Ino mientras veía a los ojos de Darui, un roce de miradas muy interesante.

-Bueno, yo.- Dudo en algo Darui, ninguna chica de Kumo le había hecho una propuesta como esa.

-Vamos Darui, además, nos lo merecemos después de lo que paso.- Argumento la rubia haciendo que el moreno recapacitara acerca de la situación y si era algo que se merecía.

-Bueno, acepto la propuesta Ino.- Dijo Darui convencido por la rubia de Konoha

-¡Bien! Entonces nos vemos en el centro de la aldea a las 6:00 pm ¿Esta bien?-Pregunto Ino con los ánimos una vez más encendidos.

-Claro, no hay problema.- Dijo Secamente Darui, pero algo en su ser le decía que era una buena idea, Ino le dio un beso en la mejilla, cosa que hizo que el moreno se sonrojara un poco, pero por su tez, no era notorio.

-No llegues tarde o te las veras conmigo, hasta en la noche.- Ino se despidió de Darui tomando la dirección opuesta de donde el moreno vino y mientras caminaba, ella comenzó a pensar en la situación.

_"Debo de admitir que Darui es un bueno chico, caballeroso y noble, además es guapo y… Oh por Dios, será que ¿Me esté gustando Darui? Pero si apenas si nos vamos conociendo cómo es posible eso, Dios Ino contrólate, necesito algo para los nervios y vestirme y comer algo y relajarme y hablar con Sakura A todo esto ¿Qué habrá pasado en la oficina del Raikage?"_

El día se pasó rápido a decir verdad, el sol ya se estaba ocultando rebelando un ocaso y eventualmente comenzó a hacerse de noche, Naruto estuvo meditando en un lugar aislado para poder estar en paz consigo mismo, Ino aprovecho para comer algo después de su charla con Darui y de hacer otras cosas en el centro de Kumo, dentro de donde se hospedaban los Shinobis de Konoha, Sakura después de desahogarse en el más profundo de su ser, se encontraba escribiendo el informe para entregárselo en forma a la Godaime, trataba de ser fuerte y no llorar otra vez, porque estaba claro que las cosas ya no eran las mismas ni iban a volver a estar tan unidos como antes, Naruto lo dejo en claro eso. La rubia Yamanaka entro al cuarto de Sakura con una cara de felicidad mirando a su amiga en el escritorio. Sakura noto eso y no evito preguntar.

-¿Y ahora porque tan contenta Ino? Me tenías preocupada por la forma en la que saliste de la oficina.- Pregunto la ojiverde mientras veía a su amiga con una sonrisa en su rostro, en verdad que algo bueno le había sucedido a Ino.

-Ya estoy más tranquila, me sentía algo tensa frentuda y decidí que tenía que tomar aire y vaya que me hacía falta.- Dijo Ino mientras se sentaba en la cama de Sakura con un buen humor.

-Bien por ti Ino, en cambio yo tengo que hacer el informe porque da la casualidad que no estabas.- Dijo Sakura con intención de crear algo de culpa a Ino, ya que ella se puso a redactar el informe para su maestra, Ino solo la vio algo cansada.

-¿Y Naruto? ¿No se lo pediste a él?- Pregunto Inocentemente la rubia, Sakura reacciono rápido ante el nombre del rubio y trato de no soltar lo que había pasado antes.

-Ya sabes cómo es, se larga y me deja sola…con los deberes, pero no importa ¿Por qué tan contenta?- Dijo la pelirrosa algo tajante en su hablar dejando a Ino con duda, pero luego se le paso esa duda, ya que posiblemente estaba comiendo algo su amigo rubio, mientras que para la otra pregunta, Ino contesto con mucho gusto.

-Pues por nada en especial, iré al centro de Kumo si no te importa, además tú también deberías salir y dejar el informe para mañana, no todos los días estamos en Kumo sabes.- Dijo Ino muy feliz y relajada, dejando a su amiga con la duda de lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Y a qué se debe eso Ino?- Pregunto una vez más Sakura.

-Digamos que tengo una reunión con alguien de por aquí y pues, sería una buena oportunidad para conocerlo.- Dijo Ino mientras recordaba aquel encuentro con el moreno, de inmediato Sakura sabía lo que estaba pasando y se puso a molestar a su amiga.

-Ino vaya picara que resultaste ser, no me digas que saldrás con Darui, vaya veo que no pierdes el tiempo.- Dijo muy risueña Sakura haciendo que Ino se pusiera roja de la vergüenza, ella no quería que Sakura pensara otra cosa, pero no podía evitar sentirse tranquila sin pensar en Darui.

-C-C-Cállate Sakura, no es lo que piensas, además, apenas y nos conocemos.- Trato Ino de replicar ante la declaración de Sakura, con algo de tartamudeos.

-Claro que si Ino, pero no quiero arruinarte la noche libre, de todos maneras yo estaré aquí terminando el informe. Sabes, tú y Darui serían una bonita pareja.- Dijo la ojiverde para hacer enrojecer más a Ino y no precisamente de ira, sino de vergüenza, Ino fue directamente a la puerta para evitar más preguntas de su amiga.

-¡SAKURA! Como te dije no es lo que parece, además necesito cambiarme, no puedo dejar que me vea con la misma ropa, ojala Naruto regrese y te eche un ojo para que por lo menos no estés sola, bueno Sakurita me voy a comprar algo de ropa a ver que encuentro por aquí e ir a mi cit... Digo a mi reunión junto a Darui, te veo en la noche, adiós.- Dijo Ino tratando de no decir la palabra con C, la rubia se despidió de Sakura y salió de la habitación de la susodicha, dejando a Sakura otra vez con el trabajo.

"Ojala Darui sea aquel quien te haga feliz Ino, no quiero que termines como yo"

-Sakura-Chan.- Una voz muy conocida para la ojiverde interrumpió sus pensamientos, para su sorpresa, era Naruto, ahí fue cuando el ambiente se volvió muy tenso y llegando a ser muy incómodo.

-¿Estas ocupada?- Dijo Naruto tratando de que Sakura le prestara atención, la ojiverde capto el mensaje de Naruto y se puso en posición agresiva.

-Qué quieres Naruto, estoy ocupada.- Dijo muy tajando la ojiverde, mientras seguía con el informe, Naruto trago saliva y sabía que no sería fácil, tendría que confrontar esto de una sola vez.

-Yo quisiera hablar contigo.- Dijo Naruto algo temeroso, Sakura inmediatamente se levantó algo molesta.

-¿De qué? Tú lo dejaste en claro ¿No? Que no había nada de qué hablar.- Dijo Sakura guardando los pergaminos, estaba muy incómoda por la presencia de Naruto, dejando al rubio muy asombrado, era lo mismo que le había dicho a Sakura.

-Sakura-Chan por favor, es algo muy importante.- Trato de objetar Naruto pero sus palabras no funcionaban.

-¿Por qué te tengo que escuchar Naruto? Dame un motivo para hacerlo.- Dijo Sakura muy cortante y con una mirada agresiva.

-Sé que no lo merezco Sakura, pero necesito que oigas lo que tengo que decir.- Dijo el rubio tratando de enmendar su error tratando de que Sakura lo escuchara.

-Como quieras, habla solo, porque yo no te voy a escuchar, Adiós.- Sakura molesta, se dirigió a la puerta de su habitación para salir, pero Naruto evito que ella saliera del cuarto y cerró la puerta recargándose en ella.

-Apártate de la puerta Naruto, me estas obstruyendo el paso.- Dijo Sakura apretando el puño, Naruto no parecía moverse de ahí.

-No me quitare hasta que he escuches.- Aclaro el rubio para ponerse en el mismo nivel de asertividad que Sakura.

-Naruto…muévete.- Dijo ya sacada de sus casillas Sakura.

-¡NO LO HARE! ¡HASTA QUE ME ESCUCHES!- Grito el rubio tratando de que Sakura le escuchara y lo único que hizo fue que la ojiverde se enojara por igual.

-¿PORQUÉ DEBERIA? TÚ ME IGNORASTE NO EN UNA, SINO EN DOS VECES Y TE HICISTE EL DIGNO PARA DEJAR LAS COSAS EN CLARO, ¿SABES QUE? NO NECESITO HABLAR CONTIGO, CUANDO REGRESEMOS PODRAS REGRESAR A TU VIDA CON HINATA, YA QUE DEJASTE DE AMARME, BIEN POR TI.- Exploto Sakura al final, llena de rabia acumulada dejando a Naruto mal parado, pensando que él estaba celoso de Koji y solo para ver que Sakura estaba muy molesta por su compromiso con Hinata.

-¡ESTO NO TRATA DE HINATA, SAKURA! ¡ESTO ES ENTRE TÚ Y YO!- Trato de aclarar Naruto con el mismo tono de voz que la pelirrosa, únicamente para comenzar una confrontación entre ellos

-¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO TENEMOS NADA QUE HABLAR, ME IGNORASTE CUANDO QUERIA CONFESAR LO QUE SIENTO POR TI Y AHORA ME DICES QUE QUIERES HABLAR CONMIGO!- Sakura trato de aguantar sus lágrimas lo más que pudo, únicamente se les escapo una, pero predominaba el enojo, Naruto trato de calmar la situación.

-Sakura-chan por favor, sé que cometí un error y sé que no vas a perdonarme ni mucho menos escucharme, pero quiero que sepas que me equivoque. Pensaba que me odiabas por haber matado a Sasuke y creí que lo mejor sería que nos distanciáramos y rehacer nuestra vida, pero…

-¿La amas Naruto? ¿Amas a Hinata? Se honesta conmigo por favor.- Interrumpió Sakura a Naruto, ella quería que le fuera honesta, por lo menos en esta ocasión, Naruto tuvo algo en su mente que no creía que pasaría en cuanto se diría el tema de Hinata: ¿El ama a Hinata?

-Yo…no lo sé, desde que nos volvimos a ver, me he sentido raro y más cuando estoy cerca de ti, Sakura-Chan.- Naruto balbuceo, no sabía que responder ante Sakura, no sabía cómo reaccionar y en eso, Sakura lanzo otra pregunta.

-Y dime algo ¿Tu que sientes por mí? ¿Me amas?- Sakura ya no pudo aguantar las lágrimas, quería saberlo, quería saber si el rubio seguía sintiendo algo por ella.

-Yo…creo que lo mejor es que mantengamos distancia Sakura, no quiero que salgas lastimada otra vez.- Naruto dudo en su respuesta, no era lo que Sakura quería escuchar y no fue para menos su reacción.

-¿Y QUE QUIERES QUE HAGA NARUTO? ¿IGNORAR MIS SENTIMIENTOS POR TI? ¿QUÉ TE OLVIDE?- Decía Sakura muy molesta y llorando, protestando ante la oferta del rubio, Sakura no quería tirar nada a la basura, los sentimientos que tenía por el rubio eran fuertes, casi inquebrantable. Naruto solo podía mirar a la ojiverde explotando contra él y trato de apagar la llama, únicamente hizo que creciera más.

-Sakura-Chan…perdón si te lastime con esas palabras, pero no sé qué pensar ahora.- Decía Naruto tratando de buscar las palabras correctas para poder decirlas con tacto, Sakura respondió.

-Entiendo Naruto, esto es por lo del campamento ¿verdad? Tú crees que te mentía ¿No es así Naruto?- Decía Sakura molesta mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas, el rubio se sentía un poco culpable al escuchar eso, sabía que él también tenía la culpa por irse en aquel momento.

-Se honesta conmigo Naruto, yo ya lo fui hace unos instantes y quiero que me conteste con la verdad…¿Me dejaste de amar? ¿Te hartaste de esperarme? ¿Ya no me amas?- Decía la kunoichi con una voz entre cortada, ella quería saber la verdad, ella quería que el rubio fuera honesta con ella, incluso al grado de terminar con esto, no quería ya llorar más y no quería ver a Naruto en esta encrucijada. El rubio solo miraba a los ojos a Sakura, sus hermosos orbes verdes como la esmeralda, rojos por el llanto, Naruto veía algo en la mirada de Sakura, algo que le hizo cambiar de parecer en lo que iba a decir y por primera vez desde que Sakura volvió, en ella vio…chispas.

Naruto sin decir nada y en un movimiento rápido, dejo a Sakura arrinconada dándole la espalda a la puerta de la habitación de la susodicha, la ojiverde se sentía atrapada literalmente entre la pared y el fuego, Sakura quería moverse de lugar y respirar, pero estaba inmóvil, hipnotizada por los ojos azules de Naruto, el rubio se veía tenso y a la vez relajado, las mejillas de Sakura se tornaron rojizas y su corazón iba acelerándose. Naruto con una sonrisa hizo lo que parecía que era imposible. Entrelazo sus labios con los de la Kunoichi de cabello rosado, sorprendiéndola, pero sin perder tiempo, ella correspondió al beso como si su vida dependiera de ello, Naruto comenzó a tomar a Sakura de la cintura, su delgada cintura, con una delicadeza, Sakura sabía que esto estaba mal, pero fue víctima de sus emociones y pensamientos, no quería separarse de Naruto, por nada del mundo. Escucho como alguien ponía el seguro en la puerta, siendo Naruto, mientras ambos shinobis continuaban en lo suyo, en lo que empezó como una tormenta y huracán de celos, furia, tristeza, terminaba y volvía a empezar en algo más tranquilo, un mar lleno de amor y guiados por la pasión. Sakura quiso parar las cosas, pero no podía hacer.

-Naruto…

-Sakura-Chan…

-Detente, no quiero ocasionarte ningún problema, ni mucho menos con Hinata, Para Naruto.

-Sakura-Chan, perdóname por haberte lastimado aquella vez, perdóname por nunca haberte dicho la verdad, perdóname por favor. Prometo que no te voy a lastimar otra vez.

-Naruto…no me dejes sola, yo te amo ¿Tú me amas? ¿Aun estando Casado?

-Sakura-Chan, no digas eso ahora, este momento es solo para los dos…mi princesa de ojos verdes.- Naruto no soltaba para nada a Sakura y la ojiverde no tenía control de su cuerpo como tal, guiada por sus emociones, se sujetó del cuello del rubio para no soltarlo, los dos shinobis seguían bailando al ritmo de la pasión, se encaminaron sin despegarse uno del otro a la cama de la ojiverde, una muy amplia para ella sola, Naruto puso a la pelirosa con delicadeza en la cama y continuaron con su "platica" Naruto no pensaba en si esto estaba bien o mal, Sakura tampoco, era solo una noche, una noche entre ellos dos, juntos en un momento especial y ahí fue…donde empezó una gran odisea, una odisea en donde dos almas que se separaron ya hace diez años, se unían como el fuego para formar una sola alma, llenada por la pasión.

-Sakura-Chan, te amo.

.

.

.

Continuara…


	16. Capítulo 16: Es nuestra noche

Pues que les puedo decir, el manga termino y pues todos vieron el final, me sentí completamente decepcionado de como termino en especial lo que le hicieron a mi personaje favorito (Sakura) Pero no importa lo que pasó, pues YO seguire subiendo, escribiendo fanfics y en especial seguira apoyando al NaruSaku, porque fue el que tuvo desarrollo todo el tiempo, así que mi voluntad es más fuerte que eso y pues vamos a darle con este Fic en pro de la pareja.

**. 1) Este Fic transcurre en una linea alterna de los eventos de Naruto Shippuden, pero también posee eventos que ocurrieron en el manga.**

**.**

**. 2) Este es un fanfic NaruSaku, no se dejen llevar por lo visto en los capítulos posteriores.**

**.**

**. 3) No se hace este fic para un fin de lucro y solo se hace por diversión, Naruto Shippuden le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**.**

**4) La Actualización de este fic se hará cuando tenga tiempo**

* * *

**10 Años Después**

.

.

.

**Capítulo 16: Es nuestra noche.**

.

.

.

-Se honesta conmigo Naruto, yo ya lo fui hace unos instantes y quiero que me conteste con la verdad… ¿Me dejaste de amar? ¿Te hartaste de esperarme? ¿Ya no me amas?- Decía la kunoichi con una voz entre cortada, ella quería saber la verdad, ella quería que el rubio fuera honesta con ella, incluso al grado de terminar con esto, no quería ya llorar más y no quería ver a Naruto en esta encrucijada. El rubio solo miraba a los ojos a Sakura, sus hermosos orbes verdes como la esmeralda, rojos por el llanto, Naruto veía algo en la mirada de Sakura, algo que le hizo cambiar de parecer en lo que iba a decir y por primera vez desde que Sakura volvió, en ella vio…chispas.

Naruto sin decir nada y en un movimiento rápido, dejo a Sakura arrinconada dándole la espalda a la puerta de la habitación de la susodicha, la ojiverde se sentía atrapada literalmente entre la pared y el fuego, Sakura quería moverse de lugar y respirar, pero estaba inmóvil, hipnotizada por los ojos azules de Naruto, el rubio se veía tenso y a la vez relajado, las mejillas de Sakura se tornaron rojizas y su corazón iba acelerándose. Naruto con una sonrisa hizo lo que parecía que era imposible. Entrelazo sus labios con los de la Kunoichi de cabello rosado, sorprendiéndola, pero sin perder tiempo, ella correspondió al beso como si su vida dependiera de ello, Naruto comenzó a tomar a Sakura de la cintura, su delgada cintura, con una delicadeza, Sakura sabía que esto estaba mal, pero fue víctima de sus emociones y pensamientos, no quería separarse de Naruto, por nada del mundo. Escucho como alguien ponía el seguro en la puerta, siendo Naruto, mientras ambos shinobis continuaban en lo suyo, en lo que empezó como una tormenta y huracán de celos, furia, tristeza, terminaba y volvía a empezar en algo más tranquilo, un mar lleno de amor y guiados por la pasión. Sakura quiso parar las cosas, pero no podía hacer.

-Naruto…

-Sakura-Chan…

-Detente, no quiero ocasionarte ningún problema, ni mucho menos con Hinata, Para Naruto.

-Sakura-Chan, perdóname por haberte lastimado aquella vez, perdóname por nunca haberte dicho la verdad, perdóname por favor. Prometo que no te voy a lastimar otra vez.

-Naruto…no me dejes sola, yo te amo ¿Tú me amas? ¿Aun estando Casado?

-Sakura-Chan, no digas eso ahora, este momento es solo para los dos…mi princesa de ojos verdes.- Naruto no soltaba para nada a Sakura y la ojiverde no tenía control de su cuerpo como tal, guiada por sus emociones, se sujetó del cuello del rubio para no soltarlo, los dos shinobis seguían bailando al ritmo de la pasión, se encaminaron sin despegarse uno del otro a la cama de la ojiverde, una muy amplia para ella sola, Naruto puso a la pelirosa con delicadeza en la cama y continuaron con su "platica" Naruto no pensaba en si esto estaba bien o mal, Sakura tampoco, era solo una noche, una noche entre ellos dos, juntos en un momento especial y ahí fue…donde empezó una gran odisea, una odisea en donde dos almas que se separaron ya hace diez años, se unían como el fuego para formar una sola alma, llenada por la pasión.

-Sakura-Chan, te amo.

.

.

**El Centro de Kumo**

.

.

-No lo sé Koji, la verdad no me siento muy cómodo con esto.- Comento el moreno algo nervioso y tratando de mantener la seriedad que tanto lo caracteriza, su amigo le estaba dando ánimos para lo que sería la prueba de fuego más grande de todas: Una cita.

-Vamos Darui, deja de comportarte así, no todos los días tienes una cita con una chica tan bonita como ella, además es de otra aldea, dale una oportunidad y hazle saber que eres un buen partido.- Comentaba Koji mientras jugaba con su ninjato y divirtiéndose por la situación, no creía que Darui tenía una cita y que se había preparado para dicha reunión, el moreno usaba una camisa morada y una chaqueta negro con detalles blancos en las mangas que combinada a la perfección con su pantalón y zapatos negros, por otro lado Darui solo se ponía nervioso, que tal si las cosas saldrían mal.

-Aun así, creo que estos será algo incómodo.- Comento Darui evitando que los nervios le ganaran, ya eran las 7:00 pm y no había señales de Ino, cosa que hizo a Darui ponerse más nervioso y a Koji más desesperación, ambos chicos veían mar de gente caminando, pero no había nada por parte de Ino, hasta que, entre ese mar de gente, una figura que nadie había visto en la aldea, empezó a acercarse a ellos, una chica rubia con el cabello recogido y atado con una cinta morada, que llevaba un vestido del mismo color morado y unas zapatillas de cinta del mismo color, era ella en verdad, Ino Yamanaka. Tanto Koji como Darui se quedaron en estado de shock, al ver la belleza de Ino, más Darui quien cada vez se ponía nervioso, Ino pudo ver al moreno y rápidamente pensó lo primero acerca de él:

_"Darui se ve…tan guapo"_

-Hola Koji, hola D-Darui.- Saludo Ino muy tranquila, pero cuando se dirigió a Darui, empezó a su nerviosismo a salir a flote, tanto Darui como Ino sintieron una presión encima, Koji entendió que hacia mal tercio y opto por lo correcto.

-Hola Ino, bueno creo que los dejare, el Raikage me pidió que lo ayudara con algunas cosas, así que…que se diviertan.- Comento Koji despidiéndose de su amigo y de Ino de manera muy lenta, cuando Koji se perdió entre la gente, los dos shinobis involucrados se pusieron completamente nerviosos, aunque eran internos estos nervios, podían sentirse, Darui tenía que admitirlo, se veía hermosa.

-Ino… ¿Nos vamos?- Pregunto el moreno muy convencido de su persona.

-C-Claro Darui.- La rubia trataba de articular las palabras ante la presencia del moreno, ambos comenzaron a caminar, los dos muy juntos, ¿A dónde? Nadie lo sabe, solo ellos sabían a donde, Ino se aferró al brazo del moreno, algo que dejo sin palabras al susodicho, pero que sin embargo no hubo resistencia alguna e incluso él le gustaba mucho esa cercanía, mientras que Ino sentía que esa llama que se había extinguido, aquel sentimiento que había sido aplastado en un pasado, podría renacer, al ir caminando por el centro de Kumo, ambos coincidieron en ir a cenar, a un lugar muy tranquilo para hacerlo, a lo cual Darui no sabía en donde , no era muy bueno en cuestión de citas, por lo cual le pregunto antes de su cita con Ino a Koji algunos consejos, el pelirrojo solo le decía que sea el mismo y ya. Darui y la rubia seguían caminando hasta que…

-Darui ¿estás bien? Te vez algo tenso.- Pregunto Ino algo intrigada por la actitud del moreno que usualmente era serio, más no en esta ocasión, el moreno reacciono ante tal pregunta, topándose con la mirada muy profunda de la rubia y el nerviosismo le entro a Darui.

-N-no es nada Ino, es solo que, bueno.- Trato de hablar Darui ante tal cuestionamientos, pero Ino fue más rápida que él y formulo otra pregunta.

-¿Es tu primera cita?- Trato de deducir la rubia, para fortuna de el moreno, era una pregunta que podía responder sin titubear.

-Bueno, no, pero lo es desde ya hace un año, es todo.- Fue directo al grano el moreno de manera cortes y amable para no verse muy rudo con Ino, la rubia solo soltó una risilla burlona dejando a Darui con un poco de preocupación por esa risa.

-No te preocupes Darui, no muerdo ni nada de eso, además, es para conocernos ¿Está bien?- Dijo Ino en un tono algo coqueto mientras Darui solo escuchaba mientras que en su mente, pensaba en que no debía echar a perder todo eso. Luego el moreno recordó un lugar donde Koji le había recomendado y que ambos iban cuando terminaban una misión o descansar de las estresantes rimas del Raikage, caminando más de 5 minutos, llegaron a una torre de 3 pisos, un restaurante enorme construido a base de roca y metal que daba forma a un relámpago con el símbolo "Cielo" en Kanji, el nombre del restaurante: "El relámpago del cielo" Los dos shinobis entraron al restaurante y llegaron a la recepción, Darui le mostro el símbolo de la escolta del Raikage para evitar la espera. El lugar era muy grande, mesas por todos lados, tapizado de color rojo y decorado por los diseñadores de la aldea, había mucha gente ,entre ellas shinbois, algunos comerciantes, gente influyente, pero ahí no era donde Darui quería llevar a cenar a Ino, sino en el tercer piso, un tercer piso que era pasa uso exclusivo, entre ellos, los escoltas del Raikage, subiendo por unas escaleras de caracol ascendieron y llegaron a un punto en donde ya habían llegado al tercer piso, un piso que no estaba techado, sino que tenían un techo natural, el cielo estrellado, unas mesas un poco más grandes que las de los pisos anteriores, con unas lámpara de vela que estaban colgadas y un cristal que protegía aquellas mesas, Ino se quedó sin palabras para describir esto o más bien solo había una: Hermoso.

-Es bonito este restaurante Darui, he visto este tipo de restaurantes en Konoha, pero son muy caros y no tengo mucho dinero como para ir a comer.- Dijo Ino mirando por el cristal que daba una vista panorámica de la aldea, Darui solo miraba a Ino muy emocionaba, una vela en el centro era el único alumbrado que había en su mesa.

-Es el mejor restaurante de todo el centro de Kumo, las personas más influyentes e importantes de la aldea vienen aquí, más por estatus que por cumplir una necesidad real.-Dijo el moreno muy tranquilo mientras le explicaba a Ino quienes ingresaban al restaurante, la rubia pudo notar un poco de molestia en su voz, ella entendía a la perfección su enojo, en especial por los del consejo.

-¿No te simpatizan?- Pregunto Ino algo interesada, ya que alguien con un puesto muy importante como el del escolta del Raikage, decía esas expresiones de los ancianos, Darui solo suspiro.

-Olvidan lo que es importante, la aldea y su gente, hay líderes de los clanes y los del propio consejo que simplemente ven por sus intereses, es algo que a mí no me gusta para nada.- Comento Darui muy objetivo, sabiendo que la rubia probablemente comprendería la situación, el mesero llego y les trajo la especialidad de la casa, Ino rápidamente comenzó a degustar con tranquilidad la comida al igual que Darui, Ino degusto un poco del vino y rápidamente continuo su conversación con el moreno.

-¿Aun así siendo la escolta del Raikage? Es decir, alguien como tú con ese puesto, ¿Puedes decir eso de los ancianos del consejo?- Pregunto Ino mientras su imaginación le jugaba una mala pasada, recordando ver a Darui con su uniforme de escolta una vista nada…Despreciable, pero vio que el moreno se quedó callado y la rubia creyó que lo había hecho enojar.

-Perdón Darui por decir eso, perdón si te moleste.- Se disculpó la rubia antes de que alimentara más la llama, Darui no dijo nada y solo comento.

-No hay problema Ino, el Raikage es uno de esos hombres en los que puedes confiar con mucha determinación, es igual que su hermano, el Yondaime Raikage.- Dijo Darui admirando al Raikage en turno y a su hermano, con el que había estado por un buen tiempo, Ino vio a un Darui muy confiable y noble, sin nada negativo en su persona, el moreno cambio de tema, sin saber lo que pasaba. Ni saber cómo reaccionaría Ino.

-Ino…

-Darui…

-Yo…quisiera preguntarte ¿Por qué estabas llorando?- Comento aventando la kunai directamente, Ino tiro por error la copa de vidrio en donde tenía el vino y rápidamente la mirada cambio en la rubia, una mirada algo vacía y llena de sentimientos nada sanos para ella, incluso entrando en parálisis, Darui vio que era una pregunta muy delicada.

-Entiendo, no hay problema si no quieres decírmelo, es solo que me preocupas ¿Esta bien? Perdón si fui muy directo.- Dijo Darui tratando de disculparse, sin embargo Ino no reacción o para nada, únicamente quedándose callada y tratando de asimilar el golpe, la cena trascurrió en un ambiente muy tenso e incómodo, es más, parecía que no iban a disfrutar de la velada, solo por eso, ambos terminaron y pagaron, después de eso, salieron a caminar y sin hablar, la cosa estaba muy tensa, los dos shinobis llegaron a un parque, a las afueras del centro de la aldea, la luna brillaba como nunca y ambos se sentaron en una de las bancas, Ino se sentía algo decaída y Darui se sentía mal por haber preguntado eso y pensó que tenía que dar por finalizado esta reunión, hasta que…

-Hace 2 años Darui, yo salía con un chico de Konoha, creo que tú lo conoces, se llama Shikamaru Nara.

-¿Shikamaru?- Dijo con algo de intriga el moreno, sabia de quien estaba hablando, uno de los más grandes estrategas de Konoha y un gran shinobi ¿pero el seria la causa de las lágrimas de Ino? No lo comprendía Darui. Ino miro al cielo estrellado y evitando recordar ese maldito momento de amargura, trato de recordar los mejores momentos.

-Después de la guerra y después de que murió mi padre, él estuvo conmigo ahí, apoyándome y dándome aliento para seguir adelante. Comenzamos a ser más unidos a cada momento, no solo en las misiones, sino también fuera de ellas, siempre se preocupaba por mí y pues yo sentí algo que no creí que sentiría por el…me enamore de Shikamaru.- Dijo Ino mientras se tocaba el corazón, la verdad es que fue uno de los mejores momentos de toda su vida, el encontrar el amor por fin después de un conflicto tan grande y devastador como lo era la guerra.

-Tuve miedo desde un principio, me había enamorado de un chico que era un flojo total, pero que era muy listo y muy noble, fue cuando él y yo comenzamos a salir, no tenían mucha importancia pero quería estar segura de lo que sentía, no quería cometer otro error, ya no más.- Dijo la rubia muy convencida de su decisión, algo que el moreno admiraba de ella.

-Fue cuando él fue a mi casa y como todo un loco entro por la ventana, algo que no era normal en él y ahí mismo, me pidió ser su novia, yo no lo podía creer, no creía que Shikamaru Nara le gustaba para hacer lo que hizo a mi cuarto, pero yo le correspondí esos sentimientos y desde ese día, fuimos novios.- Ino recordaba sea locura que hizo el azabache, la cual tomo como algo dulce y romántico, cosa que le sorprendía y más por parte de Shikamaru, Darui por fin veía a Ino sonreír y vio algo en esa sonrisa: una autentica felicidad.

-Pero todo eso, todo lo que viví con él, toda mi felicidad se la llevaron, la rompieron dejando aquellas memorias rotas y sin volver.- Ino cambio de tono de voz, a una más entrecortada y que le invadiría la tristeza, Darui podía ver que Ino experimentaba un cambio muy drástico de humor. Eso explicaría su comportamiento no hace mucho.

-Ino- Fue lo único que dijo Darui antes de escuchar la segunda parte de la historia de la rubia, apretó los puños y soltó todo de golpe.

-El muy bastardo jugo conmigo, me uso únicamente y me engaño con esa perra de Temari y lo peor es que no tuvo los suficientes pantalones para decírmelo en mi cara y tuve que descubrirlo por mi cuenta, como la odio, como lo odio ¡COMO LOS ODIOS! ¡Y COMO ME ODIO A MI MISMA! ¡POR SER UNA ESTUPIDA EN NO VERLO!- Ino grito con mucha fuerza llevada por la ira y la desesperación, a Ino le arrebataron algo que es muy difícil de sanar, el amor que sentía por otra persona, Ino comenzó a llorar y a cubrirse el rostro para evitar que el moreno la viera, se sentía destrozada y se sentía molesta, había arruinado esta cita por así decirlo, sin embargo…no parecía ser así. Darui rápidamente se levantó de la banca en donde ambos estaban sentados y se arrodillo para estar a la altura de la rubia, el moreno tomo la mano de Ino, haciendo que la rubia dejara de parar al instante y levanto su cabeza para ver que tenía a Darui enfrente de ella, haciendo que sus mejillas se tornaran rojizas, Darui comenzó a limpiar las lágrimas de la rubia con delicadeza hasta dejar al descubierto sus ojos turquesa, sus bellos ojos turquesa.

-No me gusta verte así, no me gusta verte llorar. No me gusta verte sufrir de esta manera tan cruel, puede que no sea la persona indicada para decírtelo pero…no dejare que te lastimen.- Comenzó a comentar Darui mientras miraba a Ino, no podía dejarla así, no podía dejar que siguiera sufriendo y que ella se molestara consigo misma, sintiendo una punzada en el corazón de tan solo verla muy frágil y algo más que no podía describir que era, la rubia interrumpió su pensamiento con un leve susurro.

-Darui- Fue lo único que pudo decir Ino ante esas palabras que tanto le ayudaban en su ánimo, después Darui tomo su mano y la levanto con delicadeza, comenzando a caminar en dirección opuesta, a donde se hospedaban los shinobis de Konoha, pero Ino detuvo su andar.

-No puedo regresar así, Sakura y Naruto se preocuparan si me ven así, no quiero preocuparlos y además no quiero causarte problemas.- Dijo Ino mientras sentía el maquillaje correrse, Darui solo respondió con algo muy concreto.

-Entonces, ven.- Dijo el moreno mientras se quitaba la chamarra y poniéndosela a la rubia para evitar que sufriera frio, la rubia sin duda sintió como su corazón latía con fuerza al ver tal caballerosidad de Darui.

-¿A dónde vamos?- Pregunto algo nerviosa Ino mientras continuaba caminando, Darui solo la miro y le respondió.

-A mi departamento, para que puedas estar más tranquila y limpiarte todo ese maquillaje que se te corrió.- Dijo el moreno muy tranquilo y rodeando a Ino con su brazo, atrayendo a la rubia a su cuerpo, Ino aun con la chamarra puesta e impactada por esa proposición, pero no podía hablar, estaba aún en shock, pero ella no lo evito y es más…se sentía muy protegida y muy a gusto. En una zona un poco retirada del centro, pero un buen lugar para vivir, Darui e Ino después de caminar un buen rato llegaron a donde era el departamento del moreno, sin decir nada, ambos entraron al edificio y llegaron a la sala principal, Ino se quedó maravillada al ver el inmueble, Darui solo le hizo una señal a Ino para que se limpiara los ojos, la rubia asintió y fue al baño, pero no sin antes de escuchar unas palabras de el moreno.

-No me gusta ver como esos hermosos ojos turquesa se tornan rojos por un llanto innecesario.- Fue el único comentario que hizo Darui mientras Ino se iba al baño, la rubia comenzó a sentir un escalofrió en su cuerpo y se puso muy nerviosa e incluso se puso muy roja al escuchar eso y rápidamente fue al baño. Por otro lado Darui al verla alejarse, se sintió como un desesperado y se sentó en el sillón de la sala con frustración, sabía que estaba yendo lejos y que quizás Ino necesitaba tiempo.

_"Demonios, ¿Qué acabo de hacer? Creo que esto va muy rápido, no era mi intención Ino, perdón"_

Mientras Darui tenía esa clase de pensamientos y pensaba en la situación, una Ino que estaba en el baño mirándose al espejo se cuestionaba a sí misma.

_"¿Por qué estoy llorando ahora? Me prometí a mí misma no volver a hacerlo, quien lo diría, me veo muy mal con los ojos rojos, en fin. Creo que es tiempo de dejar todo atrás y no mirar de nuevo, debo darle una nueva oportunidad"_

_"Darui…gracias, gracias por esas palabras y por…fijarte en mis ojos y no en mi cuerpo."_

Ino después de limpiarse las lágrimas y el maquillaje corrido, salido del baño algo tensa y muy aliviada en su mente, ella sentía que la cita de esta noche la había arruinado solo por algo tan tonto y que no merecía arruinarla hablando del tema, observo a Darui sentado en el sofá algo agobiado y cansado, Ino suspiro y se encamino a donde estaba el moreno, la rubia se sentó a un lado, se sentía algo culpable de hacer echado todo a perder y aunque no podía mirar a los ojos al moreno, el ambiente se puso muy tenso y algo incómodo, ninguno emitió palabra alguna, sino hasta que Ino hablo, atrayendo la atención de Darui, quien comenzó a escucharla.

-Darui, perdón por arruinarlo, no quería que nuestra cit… digo reunión terminara así, perdón.-Dijo Ino muy avergonzada ante lo sucedido, el moreno solo escucho y se sintió algo aliviado, de que no había arruinado las cosas.

-Entonces… ¿Fue una cita esto?- Pregunto el moreno con su tranquilidad de siempre, Ino rápidamente se puso muy roja ante tal pregunta que no sabía ni que decir en la presencia de Darui

-E-E-Ese yo…es decir, lo que quería decir es que tú y yo…es que…creo que sí, es tu eres alguien muy especial y yo quería saber más de ti y nunca que aceptarías y estaba nerviosa, no sabía qué hacer ni que ponerme y pensé que desde aquella conversación, me…- Ino trato de explicarse, únicamente para ver que Darui se acercó más a ella al grado de tener sus miradas muy cercas e incluso, podían escucharse los latidos de la rubia.

-Darui está muy…muy cerca.- Ino trato de hablar pero no podía ni siquiera pensar, sin decir ni basilar nada, Darui únicamente silencio a la rubia con un fugaz y delicado beso que dejo a Ino con los ojos abiertos ante tal acción del moreno, Darui se separó de la rubia para que pudiera hablar.

-Lo se Ino…es lo que no puedo y no quiero, no quiero dejarte de ver, de oírte, de sentirte, no sé cómo explicarlo y creo que he ido demasiado lejos, creo que es mejor que…- Darui de igual manera fue interrumpido por la rubia le correspondió aquel beso que previamente el moreno le había dado, pero en esta ocasión el moreno se lo correspondió de la misma manera e iba aumentando la intensidad de sus latidos, Ino término "atrapada" como una presa de la pantera negra de Kumo.

-Darui…

-Ino…

-No me dejes, no lo soportaría una vez más…

-No lo hare, no te dejare ir, nunca…

Una vez más Ino y Darui se unieron en un beso romántico y lleno de fuego en sus almas, la pasión se quería desbordar en la sala, la rubia podía sentir las caricias del moreno en todo su cuerpo empezando en su cuello, bajando por su cintura e incluso rozando por poco sus pechos, haciendo la rubia se movía un poco algo excitada, aferrándose de los brazos del moreno, comenzó a disfrutar este momento, llego a tal punto que pudo sentir las manos de Darui en sus piernas, Ino comenzó a sentir una enorme electricidad en su cuerpo y quería explotar ahora mismo, Darui estaba completamente hipnotizado por el dulce aroma de vainilla de la rubia, le hacía perder el control y más aquellos ojos color turquesa, se separaron para necesitar aire, ambos jadeando para tomar bocazas de aire, Ino estaba completamente roja y Darui aunque por su tez no se notaba, también lo estaba, ambos se levantaron del sillón únicamente para poder continuar en su "Asunto" de manera privada, Ino llevada por su pasión trato desesperadamente de literalmente arrancarle la ropa al moreno, únicamente desabotonando unos botones de su camisa, Darui por otra parte lo único que hizo fue sin que Ino se diera cuenta…desabrocharle el sujetador.

.

.

En otra locación

.

.

_"Sé que esto está mal, lo sé ¿Pero porque no me detuve? ¿Por qué no nos detuvimos Naruto? Y la verdad es que…yo no quería, no quería que nos detuviéramos, no lo quería, me hacías falta, no podía dormir sin pensar en ti y ahora, estamos aquí, tu y yo, compartiendo una cama, los dos…juntos."_

_"Sakura.-Chan, no sé qué pensar ahora, tan solo pensar en ti, me hace perder la cabeza, me hace sentir raro, tengo que confesarlo, te extrañe todo este tiempo, sentía que me hacías falta, me sentí como si una parte de mi cuerpo se fuera sin regresar y ahora, después de mucho tiempo estamos aquí, los dos, en un momento donde creí que nunca estaría, contigo a mi lado y aun sabiendo que estoy casado y que esto está mal, ya no puedo seguir con esto…te amo Sakura-Chan y nunca dejare de hacer"_

_"Naruto"_

_"Sakura-Chan"_

_"¿QUÉ VAMOS A HACER AHORA?"._

_._

_._

Continuara…


	17. Capítulo 17: Un nuevo reto

Hola queridos lectores y fanaticos del NaruSaku, pues una vez más he venido a traerles un capitulo más de este fic que les esta gustando, muchas gracias por el apoyo mostrado al fic en donde el NaruSaku sigue creciendo y es más fuerte a cada momento, pues aqui ya vimos a Naruto y a Sakura en una noche de pasión en Kumo y ahora deben saber que hacer con esta situación, además de que en la misma aldea se ha formado otra parejita inusual, pero no los dejo esperando y vamos a darle.

**. 1) Este Fic transcurre en una linea alterna de los eventos de Naruto Shippuden, pero también posee eventos que ocurrieron en el manga.**

**.**

**. 2) Este es un fanfic NaruSaku, no se dejen llevar por lo visto en los capítulos posteriores.**

**.**

**. 3) No se hace este fic para un fin de lucro y solo se hace por diversión, Naruto Shippuden le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**.**

**4) La Actualización de este fic se hará cuando tenga tiempo**

* * *

**10 Años Después**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 17: Un nuevo reto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A la mañana Siguiente**

.

.

.

En Kumo la calma reinaba y parecía el inicio de un día normal en la aldea, sin embargo, un evento inesperado va a hacer impacto en la vida de dos shinobis, en dos almas que luchan contra su razón y que se han unido en un lazo que no solo fue carnal, sino que fue algo más allá de eso.

En un edificio, en específico, donde se hospedaban los shinobis de Konoha, fue testigo de la demostración de sentimientos en tan solo una noche, el héroe de Konoha, Naruto Uzumaki y la Kunoichi médico, Sakura Haruno, más que en esta ocasión, ellos dos estaban ahí, juntos, en la cama de la pelirosa. Naruto únicamente cubierto con la sábana blanca dormía tranquilamente, del otro lado, se encontraba Sakura, quien estaba muy cerca del rubio, tocando el pecho del rubio con sus delicadas manos, la ojiverde dormía muy tranquila y unos rayos de sol golpearon su rostro, haciendo que despertara poco a poco con una cara de desaprobación en su rostro, Sakura quiso moverse pero no podía, su cuerpo parecía atrapado en una especie de prisión, cuando empezó a abrir sus orbes esmeraldas, pudo notar levemente que ella estaba en los brazos de su amigo rubio, cuando por fin despertó tanto física como mental solo miro a Naruto profundamente dormido, sus cabellos dorados cubrían su rostro y sus marcas zorrunas, la ojiverde noto que estaba muy cerca de Naruto pero no hizo nada para evitarlo, simplemente se aferró más a él y sus mejillas se tornaron rojizas. Pero algo en su mente le decía cosas, la razón esta vez se impondría a los sentimientos.

"_Sabes que esto está mal ¿Verdad?"_

Sakura no solo se quedó pensando en eso, sino que se sentía muy mal por hacer esto, una cosa era tener un momento intimo con la persona que más amas, pero otra muy diferente era tener ese momento con el marido de una de tus amigas, la ojiverde trato de liberarse de los brazos de Naruto con tranquilidad y sigilo, tratando de no despertarlo, Sakura con un esfuerzo laborioso, pudo levantarse de la cama sin hacer ruido y se cubrió con una sábana blanca que estaba en el suelo, solo pudo ver a Naruto, no quería irse ni dejar las cosas así, no quería, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? La ojiverde se acercó cuidadosamente al rubio y sin decir nada, volvió a besar al rubio en uno muy pequeño y lleno de tristeza, alejándose del rubio, tomo su ropa y salió del cuarto dirigiéndose a la habitación de Ino, quien nunca llego y no sabía porque. Entrando a la habitación y colocando el seguro, camino en silencio directo a la ducha, ella necesitaba reflexionar, al abrir la llave de la ducha, instantáneamente salió el agua fría recorriendo el cuerpo de la pelirosa, Sakura puso sentirse algo tranquila con el agua pero aun no podía dejar de pensar en lo que ella había hecho aquella noche, una noche llena de sentimientos muy encontrados y llenos de pasión, Sakura no podía negarlo, estaba completamente entregada a Naruto y no solo eso, sino también que lo amaba con gran intensidad, todo acerca del rubio le había perder el control y aunque trato de detenerse antes de que algo pasara, no pudo.

-Naruto…te amo, te amo lo suficiente como para dar todo por ti, pero…no quiero causarle ningún problema a Hinata ni mucho menos a ti…perdóname.- Sakura susurraba mientras experimentaba el frio del agua y continuo con su ducha mientras trataba de asimilar la decisión y de dar vuelta a la hoja.

Mientras en el mismo cuarto del cual Sakura salió, se encontraba Naruto quien ya es encontraba despierto sentado en la cama mientras estaba muy pensativo, estaba consciente de lo que paso, consciente de lo que sucedió anoche. Se sentía extraño y algo lleno por así decirlo, Kurama pudo sentir el dilema de Naruto y decidió intervenir para hacerle entrar en razón.

* * *

_"Es difícil afrontar esto por tu cuenta Naruto."_

_"No tienes que decirlo amigo, es lo que…"_

_"Es solo que ella ha entrado a tu corazón otra vez o mejor dicho, nunca salió de ahí"_

_"Sakura-Chan, Kurama ¿Qué puedo hacer? Lo que paso ayer fue algo tan inesperado"_

_"Y también algo que te debe hacer entender algo"_

_"¿Y qué es eso? ¿Qué tengo que entender?"_

_"La amas aun y con toda tus fuerzas, además, ella también te ama con todas sus fuerzas, lo podía sentir, como se sentía protegida en sus brazos y como te empeñabas en protegerla, quererla, amarla como debió ser en un principio."_

_"¿Y QUE HAY DE HINATA? Entiendes lo que acabo de hacer ¿verdad? Ella no se merece esto, no lo merece. Además, yo me case con ella, no voy a traicionarla por lo que paso con Sakura"_

_"¿Y VAS A LASTIMARLA OTRA VEZ? Vas a dejar las cosas como están sin ni siquiera decir un lo lamento, estas con una gran duda en tu corazón y por más que te intentes de imponer no funcionara, estas dudando, recuerda que yo puedo sentir lo que sientes y estas dudando de las cosas, a Minato y a Kushina no les gustaría verte así, ellos querrían verte feliz y estando con la persona más indicada para ti y no verte de infeliz."_

_"! YA BASTA ¡DEJA DE DECIR ESO ¡ Mi vida con Hinata ha sido muy feliz y no dejare que te metas con ella"_

_"…Entonces dime una cosa ¿Por qué no paraste esta bola de nieve? Sabiendo lo que estaba pasando seguiste continuar, Naruto deja de engañarte a ti mismo…la amas"_

_"Kurama…luego regreso."_

* * *

Naruto se puso su ropa lo más rápido que pudo con una determinación en su mirada, su amigo zorruno no entendía que iba a hacer Naruto y no esperaba saber, Naruto ya con toda su ropa puesta y colocándose su bandana en su cabeza salió del cuarto de la ojiverde disparado y se puso enfrente del cuarto de Ino, tomando aire trato de tocar la puerta, el quería un consejo de la rubia, la puerta se abrió sin que él tocara y revelando una figura conocida…

-S-Sakura-Chan.- Naruto se quedó estático al ver a la ojiverde en el cuarto de Ino, Sakura también se quedó paralizada al ver al chico rubio enfrente de ella y sus mejillas se tornaron rojas junto con su corazón que latía con fuerza, Naruto y Sakura quedaron en silencio, pero ya no tan incómodo con en otras ocasiones.

-N-N-N-Naruto despertaste.- Fue lo único que dijo Sakura mientras se acomodaba el cabello algo alborotado, Naruto se acercó a la ojiverde y le acomodo sus cabellos rosados detrás de la ojera, Sakura sintió los dedos del rubio e instantáneamente recordó como Naruto aquella noche…le hizo ver la luna y las estrellas.

-¿Dormiste bien, Sakura-Chan?- Pregunto con su sonrisa Naruto haciendo que Sakura saliera del trance en el que estaba.

-S-Si Naruto, por supuesto que dormí bien.- Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa tocando el pecho del rubio, Naruto sintió esa calidez de Sakura y el impulso de ambos shinobis volvió a hacer de las suyas, Naruto y Sakura nuevamente se unieron en un beso, igual de corto y que sin embargo, se buscaron de manera desesperada, Sakura aferrándose al cuello del rubio y Naruto tomando con delicadeza su cintura, ambos se separaron para buscar aire y esta vez separarse, Sakura a diferencia de la otra ocasión, fue capaz de hablar y poner las cosas algo frías.

-Naruto, anoche fue algo…mágico si soy honesta, pero estas de acuerdo en que no podemos estar juntos ¿verdad?- Dijo Sakura mientras guardaba sus cosas en su maleta, ella sabía que tenían que regresar a Konoha y regresar a la vida, pero no sería fácil con esta situación. Naruto por otro lado se quedó de brazos cruzados al escuchar esas palabras de Sakura, sabía que tenía razón, pero ¿Cómo podían manejar esto? ¿Cómo podían seguir viéndose a la cara después de lo que paso? Y ¿Cómo podían ocultarlo? ¿Cómo?

-Sakura-Chan yo…tienes razón, yo no puedo hacerle esto a Hinata, no después de lo que pasamos juntos en estos años y tampoco quiero que nuestra relación se venga abajo Sakura-Chan, me dolería verte partir otra vez y que no estuvieras a mi lado, porque tú eres mi mayor pilar, sé que será difícil acostúmbranos y sé que ambos tuvimos aquella noche, los dos juntos. Creo que deberíamos comenzar desde cero, un nuevo inicio, es obvio que ya no soy el mismo de antes ni tú la misma de antes y quisiera conocer a la nueva Sakura, la Sakura-Chan que ha vuelto tan fuerza y tan determinada, quisiera conocer a esa Sakura, pero también quisiera saber…si la Sakura-Chan que conozco sigue ahí.- Naruto dijo mientras miraba a la ojiverde hipnotizado por sus ojos color esmeralda, la ojiverde comprendía las palabras de Naruto y ella se sentía algo divida, pero trato de mantenerse firme y asimilo esas palabras.

-Naruto…es difícil, hay tantas cosas que aún nos falta por hablar y creo que podemos recuperar ese tiempo en el que estuve fuera, a mí me gustaría saber…como es Naruto ahora mismo.- Dijo Sakura con una voz muy segura de sí misma, ella aceptaría el reto de volver a empezar desde cero y si era necesario, volver a ganarse su confianza.

-Ahora vamos a comer algo, tenemos que buscar a Ino para volver a Konoha, lo que menos quiero es ver a Tsunade-Sama gritarnos.- Dijo la ojiverde saliendo del cuarto, Naruto solo sonrió ante la actitud de Sakura y la siguió hasta quedar codo a codo, se podía decir que estaban bien ¿no?

* * *

_"Sabes que les has mentido ¿verdad, Sakura?"_

_"Sabes que le estas mintiendo, ¿verdad Naruto?"_

_"Lo se / Lo se Kurama"_

_"¿Y entonces que vas a hacer?"_

_"No lo sé, sé que está mal y que no lo merece, no lo merece tampoco Hinata, pero…"_

_"Te amo Naruto / Te amo Sakura-Chan"_

_"PERO NO PODEMOS SEGUIR ASÍ, YA NO MÁS, POR FAVOR PERDONAME"_

* * *

Cuando Naruto y Sakura salieron del edificio no se hablaron en el camino de salida, es más, ni se dirigían las miradas sino hasta comenzar a buscar a Ino, quien no había llegado a dormir al edificio, fue cuando en el trayecto se encontraron a alguien muy familiar, recargado en una pared, se encontraba el antiguo alumno de Sakura, Koji mientras estaba esperando, Sakura pudo divisar a su amigo y se adelantó para irlo a ver, dejando a Naruto algo molesto, pero manteniendo la cabeza fría, comprendiendo que Sakura solo sentía amistad por el pelirrojo y que Sakura tenía ojos nada más para él, algo muy arriesgado.

-Dime Koji, ¿esperando la primera gota del sake en la mañana?- Pregunto muy burlona la ojiverde al ver a su exalumno algo impaciente esperando algo o a alguien en concreto.

-Muy graciosa sensei, estoy esperando a Darui, ya que se suponía que nos veríamos aquí tenemos que "escoltarlos" hacia la puerta de Kumo por razones del Raikage, sepan cuáles sean. Personalmente ustedes no la necesitan y mucho menos tú Sakura y dime ¿Qué hacen por aquí? ¿Y no deberían ser 3?- Pregunto Koji al notar que su ex maestra y el héroe de Konoha habían salido algo temprano y ver tan calmados, demasiado para su opinión.

-Ino no llego a dormir a su habitación y la estamos buscando, es raro en ella irse así como si nada.- Comento Sakura algo preocupada por su amiga, ella no suele ser así, Koji recordó que ella y Darui habían tenido una cita en la noche de ayer y que quizás tenía que ver con eso por lo que formulo una teoría que podía ser lógica.

-Ya veo…creo saber donde esta, pero necesito que los dos me acompañen.- Dijo el pelirrojo haciendo que Sakura y Naruto levantaran sus cejas al unisono dudando de Koji, pero aceptaron la ayuda ya que ambos buscaban a sus respectivos amigos, Koji comenzó a caminar a la parte norte de la aldea como si nada y detrás de él venían Sakura y Naruto a la misma par siguiéndolo.

-¿A dónde vamos Koji?- Pregunto la ojiverde algo escéptica ante la situación, Naruto solo miraba al horizonte y enfocado en buscar a Ino y también algo para desayunar.

-Al departamento de Darui.- Dijo Koji mientras continuaba caminando entre la gente al igual que los shinobis de Konoha quienes no entendían por qué mientras que el pelirrojo sabía exactamente a que iban. Después de una larga caminata, llegaron a una zona muy bien cuidada y con eso, llegaron a un edificio que estaba en buen estado y que a simple vista se veía cara de comprar, justamente en ese edificio vivía Darui, el escolta del Raikage. Ya adentro del edificio comenzaron a subir las escaleras y casi llegando al último piso, guiados por Koji, llegaron al número 34, el departamento de Darui. El primero en hablar fue Naruto.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? – Pregunto algo indiferente Naruto como si fuera un niño otra vez, Sakura trato de no enojarse ante la actitud de Naruto, pero no pudo evitarlo.

-Naruto, que irrespetuoso.- Comento Sakura tratando de no hacer algo indebido con el rubio, pero Naruto siguió insistiendo.

-Pero Sakura-Chan, no he comido nada y además…- Naruto no pudo terminar ya que se encontró con el puño de la ojiverde en su cabeza haciendo que sonara por toda la aldea.

-¡AHHH!- Naruto grito del duro golpe de la ojiverde y al parecer sus golpes dolían aún más después de diez años.

-¡ESTAMOS BUSCANDO A INO BAKA, COMPORTATE!- Digo Sakura mientras regañaba a Naruto después de su comentario algo fuera de lugar tratando de no perder la cabeza y enfocarse en el asunto.

-Muy bien…esto me dolió a mí.- Comento Koji mientras sentía algo de lastima por el golpe tan bien colocado de Sakura por Naruto, Sakura era de tal astilla a Tsunade. Koji volvió a enfocarse en la situación y comenzó a tocar la puerta para ver si su amigo podía responder.

-¿Darui? Amigo ¿Estas ahí?- Pregunto Koji para que le pudiera responder su amigo, parando unos minutos, no había señal de él.

-No contesta pero ¿Qué tiene que ver con Ino?- Pregunto Sakura mientras esperaban a que diera señales de vida, Koji la idea que quizás Darui sabia el paradero de Ino, pero no tenía el conocimiento que el paradero de Ino estaba más cerca de lo que parecía.

.

.

**Mientras tanto**

.

.

Dentro del departamento del moreno, podría decirse que estaba todo tranquilo, pero en realidad muchas cosas habían pasado ahí y en especial en la noche de ayer, dentro de la habitación de Darui, en una cama algo grande, se encontraba ropa en el suelo y alguna de esas prendas eran de mujer, pero nada comparado con quienes estaban en dicha cama. Fue cuando los rayos del sol ligeramente golpearon tan delicadamente el rostro de Ino Yamanaka, la rubia al sentir dicho rayos del sol, comenzó a levantarse pero sentía que algo le impedía hacerlo, cuando trato de girar para ver qué era lo que pasaba, descubrió ella no estaba sola, Ino se encontraba en los brazos de Darui, rápidamente Ino se puso roja al máximo al notar que estaba en la cama del moreno, con él y como una cereza al pastel, ambos demasiado juntos mientras Ino estaba recargada al pecho de Darui, fue cuando el moreno de igual manera comenzó a despertar y lo primero que vio fue a un ángel de cabello rubio y de ojos turquesa que lo miraban y no pudo dejar de sentirse muy tranquilo.

-Bueno días, Ino-chan.- Dijo Darui algo serio que seguía abrazando a Ino, la rubia estaba tratando de recordar lo que paso, lo cual era demasiado lógico y cuando las memorias volvieron a ella y todo lo que había pasado, dejo escapar una sonrisa natural.

-Darui…- Ino soltó mediante un susurro su nombre y sin decir nada, la rubia encontró los labios del moreno, quien nada lento, se lo correspondió, demostrando que ambos estaban completamente enamorados uno del otro.

-¿Dormiste bien princesa?- Pregunto cariñosamente Darui mientras jugaba con algunos mechos de cabello de Ino, la rubia solo poso sus manos en su pecho incluso llegando a una parte muy íntima pero que en la imaginación de Ino, era llevado al deseo y de la lujuria.

-Yo…dormí bastante bien.- Comento Ino mirando a los ojos a Darui, ambos habían pasado la noche y no solo eso, sino como si fuera una sola alma que ya estaba completa, su momento de ternura termino cuando…

-¡DARUI CONTESTA!- La voz de Koji se escuchó tan fuerte junto con el toquido a la puerta algo desesperada haciéndose escuchar por el departamento silencioso y con ello, al cuarto de Darui.

-¿Koji?- Pregunto Darui sorprendido por la presencia de su amigo y sintiéndose que lo había atrapado en el acto.

-Vamos Koji, debe estar durmiendo todavía.- Dijo de forma tranquila Sakura pero aun así en un tono algo alto de voz, haciendo entrar en shock a la rubia.

-¿Sakura?- Pregunto Ino todavía en su estado de shock

-No sé qué tiene que ver Darui con Ino si les puedo ser honesto.- Comento Naruto con sus clásicos comentarios algo indiscretos, pero eso fue lo que hizo que se rompiera su momento de tranquilidad y que se sintieran acosados por algún momento.

-¡NARUTO!- Grito Ino de impresión y de nervios de haver sido atrapada por sus amigos, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y para evitar que Ino cayera al suelo para golpearse, Darui la atrajo a él para evitar que ella se lastimara, pero haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo, Ino tomo la sabana que encontró para poder cubrirse, al caer quedaron en una posición algo comprometedora, Darui seguía abrazando a Ino y él se encontraba dándole la espalda al suelo, mientras Ino estaba siendo protegida por el moreno, al levantar miradas, ambos se miraron fijamente, Ino aun con la sabana para evitar un descuido.

-Auch, eso dolió.- Comento Darui ante el golpe que se dio contra el suelo aun sujetando a Ino, los dos shinobis comenzaron a reírse en voz baja para que no los escucharan, pero Ino supo que seguirían tocando así que se levantó con todo su sabana en mano al igual que Darui, sin mirarse uno al otro Darui se puso los pantalones que llevo en la cita con Ino para poder lo menos estar presentable para su amigo.

-Oye, no es por ser una mala persona pero tengo que atender.- Comento el moreno quien estaba sentado en la cama colocándose una playera negra, Ino se le acerco a Darui mientras el susodicho estaba sentado en la cama.

-No Darui, quédate unos minutos más conmigo ¿sí?- Comento algo picara Ino, no quería que los interrumpieran.

-Ino-chan…tus amigos te están buscando.-Comento Darui abrazando a Ino sin quitarle la sabana que tenía la rubia, Ino suspiro y comprendió que tenía razón, además de que conociendo a Naruto y a Sakura, se podrían meter sin permiso.

-mmm tienes razón Darui, además ya tenemos que irnos.- Comento Ino mientras se dirigía al baño, Darui la detuvo con unas palabras algo titubeantes.

-Oye Ino…yo quisiera preguntarte si y yo…- Dijo Darui algo extrañando, sentía que quizás todo paso rápido y que tal vez solo había pasado por esta ocasión, Ino solo soltó su risilla ante tal cuestionamiento.

-Darui…Me gustas, más que eso… te amo, no creí conocer a una persona tan noble como tú, quien me quiera por lo que soy en verdad. A noche fue algo mágico para mí.-Comento Ino con una felicidad inmensa haciendo reconfortar al moreno.

-Me daré una ducha para que puedas atenderlos y que no vean nuestro "Pequeño nido de amor"- Comento la rubia con algo de picardía al final y luego se metió al baño para tener un tiempo a solas, en tanto a Darui con su ropa, algo improvisada, fue a la puerta principal de su departamento, fijándose que no hubiera nada que lo delate y lo ponga en jaque, al ver que todo estaba en orden, abrió la puerta y ahí encontró a su amigo, a Naruto y a Sakura esperando algo impacientes e impresionados por la tardanza de Darui.

-Vaya Darui, hasta que despiertas amigo.- Comento sarcásticamente Koji mientras haciendo reír a Naruto.

-Koji, no sé qué horas son estas de venir a mi departamento y tocar así.- Dijo Darui con su tono de voz conocida y algo impresionado por verlo a él enfrente de su casa.

-Es hora de comenzar con nuestra labor de escolta para los shinobis de Konoha, órdenes del Raikage.- Dijo Koji ya con un tono más serio, Darui se sintió aliviado de que no lo había descubierto.

-Muy bien estaré listo, disculpa por esto Naruto, Sakura.

-No hay problema Darui, se lo que se siente que te despierten de esa manera.- Comento Naruto recordando las veces que Sakura lo levantaba a horas algo inhumanas de la mañana, Sakura solo le dio una mirada asesina al rubio. Koji noto algo raro en su amigo y encontró una prueba de ello.

-Oye Darui.- Comento el pelirrojo atrayendo la atención del moreno. Koji se acercó a su amigo y vio algo raro en él, en especial en su cuello, el moreno se sentía algo incómodo.

-¿Por qué tienes labial en el cuello?- Dijo Koji algo interesado en eso, dejando al moreno sin palabras, no se había dado cuenta que Ino le había besado el cuello, dejando marca en su cuello, Sakura y Naruto solo lo miraron algo impresionados ante la situación y un silencio de ultratumba se sintió, fue cuando Sakura trato de por lo menos que las cosas fueran menos incomodas.

-Naruto, ¿Por qué no mejor vamos a desayunar algo?- Dijo Sakura que estaba cerca de Naruto tratando de no hacer más tenso el ambiente, incluso tomando su hombro para alejarlo del lugar.

-¡BIEN! Ya me moría de hambre Dattebayo!- Comento Naruto con felicidad y rápidamente salió disparado del lugar al centro de Kumo donde se encontraban los puesto de comida, Sakura solo rio al ver a Naruto salir como niño pequeño que iba por el juguete de moda.

-Bueno, los dejo a los dos hablando, una vez que terminemos nuestros asuntos, iremos a la entrada principal ¿De acuerdo?- Dijo Sakura despidiéndose de Koji y de Darui, ya que tenían que seguir buscando a Ino, además de que ella no había desayunado.

-No se van a tardar mucho, haya los vemos.- Dijo Koji despidiéndose de su ex sensei al igual que Darui, Sakura se perdió de la vista de ambos shinobis de Kumo. Koji soltó una risa muy notoria mirando a su amigo, Darui se sintió aún más incómodo por su expresión

-¿Qué Koji?- Pregunto Darui con su seriedad clásica, Koji poso una mano en su hombro y tratando de ver que había pasado en el departamento del moreno, pero a simple viste comprendió que había tenía "algo interesante" con cierta chica rubia.

-Parece que las cosas con Ino resultaron…demasiado bien, mira dejare que estés listo para ir a la puerta principal, así que no llegues tarde y asegúrate que ella no llegue tarde.-Dijo Koji muy tranquilo despidiéndose de su amigo con su "asunto" Darui se despidió de su amigo y de inmediato cerró la puerta, se quedó suspirando al ver que su amigo era demasiado observador, una de las cosas más destacable.

-Uff…y pensar que no se daría cuenta.- Comento Darui ya más tranquilo de no ser acosado por este tema. Después esta visita tan inesperada, a lo lejos de donde vive Darui, en la puerta principal de Kumo, se encontraban Naruto y Sakura algo distanciados, Sakura miraba al horizonte de la puerta principal de la aldea pensando acerca de dos temas: El movimientos de los seguidores de Madara y el asunto de Naruto. Por otro lado, el rubio se encontraba sentado en una banca disfrutando su quinto de Ramen satisfaciendo su hambre, esperando a que llegara Ino junto con los escoltas del Raikage, pero pasa su sorpresa, alguien se sentó a un lado del rubio, cuando el susodicho volteo a ver quién era, su sorpresa fue enorme.

-¿Viejo Bee? ¿Qué hace usted aquí?- Comento Naruto terminando su plato de ramen, mientras Killer Bee se estiraba para poder hablar con calma con Naruto.

-¿Cómo que para que vine? Vine a despedirme, de ti muchacho despistado, fue un gusto volver a verte después de mucho tiempo Naruto, a ti y a tu "amigo"- Comento Bee con toda calma y felicidad de ver a Naruto otra vez y más fuerte que antes.

-Lo mismo digo viejo Bee, fue un gusto volverlo a ver y de verlo como todo un Kage, pero ya no me dijo ¿Cómo es que usted llego a este rango?- Dijo Naruto muy interesado y emocionado por saber la historia de cómo Bee se convirtió en Kage de la aldea, Bee se quitó el sombrero de Raikage dejando a un lado para poder contar su anécdota.

-Bueno, te lo diré, no suelo decírselo a mucha gente pero contigo puedo hacer una excepción.- Comento Bee haciendo que Naruto pusiera atención a cada detalle que le iba a contar.

-Después de la guerra, mi hermano, el Cuarto Raikage fue condecorado por el señor feudal y por el consejo de ancianos y decidió que era tiempo de descansar, se retiró de la vida de Raikage después de 2 meses, donde se discutió quien sería el Godaime Raikage, como podrás ver, yo salí como el candidato principal por parte de mi hermano, aunque al consejo no le gustó mucho esa decisión, fue la voluntad del Yondaime Raikage y aquí estoy, representando y defendiendo a mi gente. Al principio fue muy duro ganarse la confianza de la gente, muchos dudaban de esta decisión y quizás tenían sus motivos. Pero gracias a un buen amigo, he protegido la aldea por méritos propios y ganarme la confianza de la gente…Naruto.- Dijo el Raikage tomando el hombro de Naruto con toda confianza, sin Naruto, la guerra definitivamente se hubiera perdido, por eso le tenía mucha estima.

-No tiene que agradecerme viejo Bee, además usted me ayudo a establecer una buena relación con Kurama. De no ser por eso, tal vez nunca hubiéramos ganado la guerra.- Comentaba Naruto recordando la vez que tuvo su primer acercamiento amistoso con Kurama y recordando la batalla final contra Madara y contra Sasuke.

-Quizás si o quizás no, no importa ahora Naruto, fuiste el rayo de esperanza del mundo Shinobi y lo sigues siendo, es más, ya deberías ser el Kage de Konoha.- Dijo Bee con palabras sabias y de buena fe para el rubio que se sintió halagado por esas palabras.

-Lo sé, pero Tsunade Oba-chan, todavía sigue teniendo cuerda para seguir al mando, pero estoy en eso Viejo Bee.-Dijo Naruto con su risa característica.

-Lo lograras, yo lo sé. Veo que estas de mejor humor, ¿Despertaste con el pie derecho?- Pregunto Bee muy interesado en el buen humor de Naruto.

-Si Viejo Bee, lo hice.-Naruto como mirando al horizonte, puso su mirada sobre cierta kunoichi de cabello rosado con una mirada tranquila, Bee por otro lado, se dio cuenta que en efecto había hablado con Sakura y que pudieron llegar a algo mucho más.

-Sabes, es demasiado obvio lo que sientes por ella y a simple vista se ve que tú y ella quieren estar juntos.-Dijo Bee con algo de sentido común con lo que estaba viendo, Naruto a pesar de haberle jurado a Sakura que empezarían desde cero otra vez, en su mente se encontraba esa imagen de Sakura, en sus brazos, siendo una sola alma, entregándose al amor pero tratando de mantener la cabeza fría y usando la razón

-Viejo Bee… Sakura-Chan y yo pensamos en empezar desde cero, volver a encontrarnos como tal.- Comento Naruto entrando a la realidad, en el que Sakura y Naruto no podrían estar juntos por la situación y tratando de que las cosas fueran como antes.

-No la dejes ir Naruto, no la dejes por ningún momento en tu vida, sé que tu situación es complicada y no te pido que lastimes a tu esposa, solo digo, que piénsalo y cuando tu corazón y tu mente hayan elegido de forma sabia a la persona que amas…ve con ella.- Comento Bee tratando de ser imparcial pero a la vez tratando de hacer entender a Naruto que no todo estaba escrito y que podía cambiar las cosas siempre y cuando no afectara a nadie, Naruto se reconforto con esas palabras del Raikage y se sintió más tranquilo.

-Gracias Viejo Bee, no creí que usted me daría esta clase de platica y no le salió ninguna rima.- Dijo el rubio levantándose de la banca y agradeciéndole a Bee por esas palabras, sin que el rubio se diera cuenta estaba siendo vigilado por la ojiverde, quien miraba como Naruto y Bee se llevaban muy bien.

-Muchas gracias Shinobis de Konoha, por prestar una ayuda contra esos rebeldes debiluchos, sin duda podemos contar con todos ustedes, se los agradezco.

Tras unas horas después, Koji había llegado al lugar donde se suponía que se verían, estando ahí Sakura, Naruto y el Raikage. Únicamente faltando Darui e Ino quienes llegaron unos minutos más tarde, donde miraron fijamente a los dos, Ino se sentía muy segura con Darui a su lado, demasiado segura y Darui estaba listo para cualquier contingencia, en especial con escoltar a Ino, Sakura sin decir nada supo que había algo entre ellos, una vez todos reunidos en un mismo lugar, Naruto y sus amigas ya están afuera de la aldea, ya era el momento de la despedida.

-No hay de que Raikage-Sama, usted también nos han ayudado mucho, es lo que podemos hacer por Kumo.- Comento Sakura mientras se despedía del Raikage estrechándole su mano, Bee le correspondió.

-Tú muchachita, eres una caja de sorpresas y sabes dar palizas a todas esas sabandijas ¡Bakayaro Konoyaro!- Dijo Bee haciendo sus clásicas rimas, que a pesar de que si rimaba, a Koji y a Darui les dio algo de vergüenza escucharlas

-Muchas gracias Raikage-Sama.- Dijo Sakura recibiendo el cumplido del Raikage, luego fue Naruto quien se despidió del su buen amigo Bee.

-Se cuida Viejo Bee y no abuse de las rimas.- Dijo Naruto chocando su puño en el de Bee, además de que tanto Kurama como el Hachibi se despidieron, por ultimo Ino se despidió haciendo una reverencia ante el Raikage.

-Hasta luego Raikage-Sama.- Dijo Ino muy agradecida con él y fue cuando dirigió su mirada hacia Darui y una vez más volaron chispas. Koji se acercó a su ex sensei para despedirse de ella, chocando sus antebrazos y con una mirada de desafío, pero feliz de verse nuevamente.

-Oye Sakura, me dio gusto verte otra vez y volver a patear traseros como antes.- Comento Koji muy orgullo y satisfecho de ver a su sensei tan fuerte como lo ha sido.

-Lo mismo digo Koji, deberíamos enfrentarnos alguna vez para medir tus habilidades al máximo.- Comento muy risueña Sakura al escuchar esas palabras, ella también estaba muy feliz de ver a su alumno siendo un Jounnin y un escolta del Raikage.

-Lo mismo digo Sakura, lo mismo digo.- Koji no evito abrazar a Sakura con mucho afecto, la ojiverde le correspondió el abrazo con gran afecto, despidiéndose una vez más, pero sabiendo que ambos se volverían a ver y quizás a enfrentarse en un combate amistoso. Ino se acero a Darui con algo de timidez pero con seguridad de sí misma, después de recordar esa noche tan mágica para ambos.

-Darui…

-Ino…

-Cuídate por favor.-Dijo Ino mientras se acomodaba el cabello, Darui solo la miraba a sus ojos turquesa hipnotizado por ella.

-Igualmente Ino.- El moreno no aguanto y le implanto un beso muy apasionado, Ino correspondió aquel beso lleno de amor y casi comiéndose en enfrente de los demás. Se separaron para poder tomar aire.

-¿Me iras a ver?- Dijo Ino con algo de duda en su mente, creyendo que tal vez no podría ser posible, pero Darui le regalo una sonrisa cálida, tocando las mejillas de la rubia con suavidad.

-Claro que lo hare… Ino-Chan.- Y con esas últimas palabras, Darui volvió a besar a Ino, pero esta vez uno más dulce y tranquilo, sabía que tenía que arreglar algunas cosas, pero cumpliría con lo que le dijo a Ino sin falta, después de eso, los tres shinobis de Konoha partieron de regreso a casa, dejando atrás a Kumo y al Raikage junto con su escolta, a travesando las montañas y montes de Kumo, los tres shinobis se perdieron en la frontera, Killer Bee se dio la vuelta para entrar a la aldea y continuar en su papel de protegerla y en dar riendas al consejo de ancianos, tras cincos minutos y llegando a la torre del Raikage, se encontró que lo esperaba una kunoichi rubia de cabello corto, de mirada fría y con un cuerpo muy atractivo para todo hombre de Kumo, en especial sus pechos que llamaban la atención con la ropa algo ajustada que tenía, esperando al Raikage.

-Raikage-Sama, el consejo de ancianos quiere hablar con usted.- Dijo con frialdad Samui, quien es alguien de mucha confianza para Bee.

-Muy bien Samui, terminemos con esto de una vez.- Con esas palabras, Bee fue en camino a ver a los ancianos junto con Samui a su lado, por más que el mismo Raikage no los toleraba, tenía que hacerles ver, que el había hecho lo que mucho no creían al principio que harían: Proteger a Kumo.

Dejando Kumo atrás, se podía ver como los tres shinobis de Konoha iban a marcha algo rápida y a la vez con calma tras el éxito de su misión en Kumo, muchas cosas habían pasado durante la misión, batallas haciendo que los tres shinobis de Konoha mostraran todo su potencial y que los años no pasaban en balde, sentimientos a flor de piel con intensidad, los recuerdos que hieren y el recuento con el amor, paso de todo en esta misión y cuando regresen a Konoha la pregunta será: ¿Volverá todo a ser como antes?

.

.

**Cuatro Días Después**

.

.

-Por fin en casa, ya perdí la noción de que día es hoy.- Comento un Naruto que estaba feliz de volver a pisar su hogar tras una intensa misión que se cumplió con éxito, Ino estaba igual de tranquila volver a Konoha y en cuanto a Sakura, fue algo extraño, porque tendría que volver a la realidad, una realidad quizás cruda y todo por la situación de Naruto, pero tenía que comprender que era por el bien de los dos y nada más por su bien.

-Ni que lo digas Naruto, tengo que atender la florería. Pueden creerlo que tuve que cerrarla para poder ir a la misión, lo bueno es que descansare ¿Y tú que harás Sakura?- Comento Ino mientras se estiraba y pensaba en tener un merecido descanso tras la misión en Kumo, Sakura fue saca de sus pensamientos tras esa pregunta.

-Iré a dar el informe a Tsunade-Sama, no quiero escucharla gritarme otra vez.- Dijo Sakura muy burlona tras la ya conocida actitud de su maestra, Ino solo rio ante ese comentario, aquella respuesta le llamo la atención a Naruto.

-¿Te acompaño Sakura-Chan?- Pregunto de forma inocente Naruto haciendo que Sakura sudaba frio, pues era algo que a ella le encantaría, pero mejor decidió que era mejor hacerlo sola.

-No Naruto, yo puedo lidiar con Tsunade-Sama, además tú tienes que ir a ver a Hin…a tu esposa, debe estar preocupada por ti.- Dijo Sakura con un tono de voz algo pesada, Naruto quiso insistir, pero tenía que cumplir lo que ambos se juraron, empezar desde cero, Ino sintió que algo había pasado entre los dos, pero no quiso meterse, no quería incomodar a ninguno de los dos.

-Bueno, creo que los dejare por aquí, tengo que desempacar todo esto y recostarme un rato, se cuidan los dos y no se maten en el proceso, Adiós Frentuda, Adiós Naruto.- Con esas palabras, Ino se despidió cargando una maleta algo grande para ir a su casa y por descansar, iba atardeciendo en la aldea y la gente pasaba por ahí saludando a los shinobis que habían llegado, Sakura y Naruto solos.

-Adiós Ino / Adiós Cerda.- Ambos shinobis se despidieron e Ino y de inmediato ambos se dieron la media vuelta para dirigirse a su destino, Sakura a reportarse con Tsunade-Sama y Naruto a reunirse con su esposa.

-Bueno yo…Salúdame a Hinata de mi parte.- Comento Sakura con tranquilidad.

-Lo hare Sakura-Chan…será algo difícil.- Naruto trato de tocar el tema otra vez, pero Sakura lo interrumpió antes de que continuara.

-Lo sé, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer los dos, no lo hay.- Dijo Sakura dando punto final al tema.

-Bueno, nos vemos Sakura-Chan.- Dijo Naruto alejándose de la ojiverde como si, en efecto, nada hubiera pasado.

-Te cuidas y nos vemos mañana Naruto.- Sakura igualmente camino para ir a la torre del Hokage para dar el informe, ambos se separaron sin decir nada más y continuaron sus respectivos caminos para seguir siendo

amigos y no retomar el tema otra vez.

* * *

_"¿Querías que te acompañara verdad?"_

_"¿Quieras acompañarla verdad Naruto?"_

_"Naruto tiene que ver a su esposa, él y yo solo somos amigos."_

_"Quiero comenzar desde cero Kurama, no quiero que todo se derrumbe"_

_"¿Amigos dices? ¿O son algo más?_

_"Te entiendo, solo espero que no se salga de control todo"_

_"Algo más…"_

_"Eso espero Kurama, aun así no puedo evitarlo"_

_._

_._

_._

**Continuara…**


	18. Capítulo 18: ¿En qué piensas Sakura?

Bueno lectores, ve venido a actualizar el fic que como había comentado antes ya esta terminado en un foro NaruSaku pero se los traigo a ustedes para que lo disfruten, espero que lo disfruten y entiendan que este es un fanfic NaruSaku, no se dejen sorprender por los capítulos siguiente o los anteriores, así que vamos a darle.

.

**. 1) Este Fic transcurre en una linea alterna de los eventos de Naruto Shippuden, pero también posee eventos que ocurrieron en el manga.**

**.**

**. 2) Este es un fanfic NaruSaku, no se dejen llevar por lo visto en los capítulos posteriores.**

**.**

**. 3) No se hace este fic para un fin de lucro y solo se hace por diversión, Naruto Shippuden le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**.**

**4) La Actualización de este fic se hará cuando tenga tiempo**

* * *

**10 Años Después**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 18: ¿En qué piensas Sakura?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Konoha**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Bueno yo…Salúdame a Hinata de mi parte.- Comento Sakura con tranquilidad.

-Lo hare Sakura-Chan…será algo difícil.- Naruto trato de tocar el tema otra vez, pero Sakura lo interrumpió antes de que continuara.

-Lo sé, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer los dos, no lo hay.- Dijo Sakura dando punto final al tema.

-Bueno, nos vemos Sakura-Chan.- Dijo Naruto alejándose de la ojiverde como si, en efecto, nada hubiera pasado.

-Te cuidas y nos vemos mañana Naruto.- Sakura igualmente camino para ir a la torre del Hokage para dar el informe, ambos se separaron sin decir nada más y continuaron sus respectivos caminos para seguir siendo

amigos y no retomar el tema otra vez.

* * *

"¿Querías que te acompañara verdad?"

"¿Quieras acompañarla verdad Naruto?"

"Naruto tiene que ver a su esposa, él y yo solo somos amigos."

"Quiero comenzar desde cero Kurama, no quiero que todo se derrumbe"

"¿Amigos dices? ¿O son algo más?

"Te entiendo, solo espero que no se salga de control todo"

"Algo más…"

"Eso espero Kurama, aun así no puedo evitarlo"

* * *

Ambos shinobis se separaron y continuaron con camino respectivo aun con el pensamiento de "comenzar de nuevo" siendo una actitud contraria a lo que sus sentimientos decían, Sakura solo suspiro ante ese ambiente tensó y solo se concentró en reportarse con su Sensei. Ingreso al edificio con toda calma y con un silencio algo armonioso únicamente escuchando a las aves trinar, la ojiverde llego a la puerta de la Godaime y con confianza ingreso a la oficina observando como su maestra estaba mirando por la ventana con un vaso de Sake, al cerrarse la puerta y con Sakura ya enfrente de sus escritorio, la rubia solo miro con tranquilidad y pudo ver a su alumna con bien y a salvo, no dudaba de ella en ningún momento.

-Tsunade-Sama.- Hizo una reverencia la pelirosa al ver a su maestra, Tsunade únicamente se vio tranquila al ver que el equipo de Sakura había logrado la misión con mucho éxito.

-¡Sakura! Ya me tenían preocupada, creí que les había pasado.- Comento Tsunade mientras se sentó en su silla ya que había estado de pie un buen tiempo, Sakura solo sonrió y tomando un poco de la botella de su Sensei y un vaso, le dio un buen trago antes de hablar.

-No se preocupe Tsuande-Sama, somos demasiado para unos rebeldes, no importa, vengo a traerle el reporte de la misión en Kumo.- Comento Sakura y con ello colocando el reporte en el escritorio de la Godaime y fue ahí cuando la rubia hizo una expresión de agobio al ver el reporte.

-Dime lo más importante por favor Sakura, no me gusta leer los reportes, ¡SON TEDIOSOS! – Dijo Tsunade quien tomo el informe y en un ataque de ira y desesperación lo rompió con todas sus ganas hasta quedar solo papelitos volando, Sakura trato de no reírse aun de forma incomoda y en un suspiro, comento lo importante.

-Muy bien Tsunade-Sama. Los seguidores de Madara iban a invadir Kumo, sus fuerzas son numerosas y ya no se conforman con ataques de guerrilla, son más disciplinados, más ordenados, más tácticos, inclusos shinobis de la aldea se unieron a la rebelión, todo en nombre del Uchiha. El Raikage pudo repelerlos y más del 80% de los shinobis rebeldes han caído, el Kazekage quiere una junta de los 5 Kages en Suna. Cree que esta situación puede llevarlos a un conflicto más grande.- Dijo con seriedad Sakura ante esta situación algo alarmante, después de la guerra no hubo ningún intento de rebelión y de la nada apareció esa rebelión, Tsunade puso su cara seria y analizando la situación, no se daría el lujo de poner a Konoha o alguna de las demás aldeas en peligro por algo así y la preocupación del Kazekage era lógica y tendría que ir a la reunión para discutirla con calma, en su mente pensaba que si el problema aumentaba, podría llevarlos una vez más a conflictos bélicos y no quería perder a más gente muy allegada a ella como Shizune y como Jiraiya..

-¿En qué piensa Tsunade-Sama?- Pregunto Sakura al ver la seriedad con la que su Sensei estaba pensando las cosas.

-Esto no me gusta, la última vez que se llegó a una junta de los Kages…nos llevó a la Guerra Shinobi.- Dijo Tsunade con seriedad y recordar que lucharon contra el ser más poderoso de todo el mundo shinobi: Madara Uchiha.

-Debemos detenerlos desde la raíz y ahora, apenas terminamos la cuarta Guerra, no estoy dispuesta a ver una Quinta a futuro.- Dijo Sakura enojada por tener que pensar que nuevamente se llegaría a un conflicto bélico como la Quinta Guerra Shinobi y todo por una rebelión de quien sabe quién, pero que era un estratega impecable para armar una fuerza así.

-Estoy consciente de eso Sakura, por eso iré a Suna para poder solucionar esto y actuar rápido, estoy segura que Suna y Kumo nos ayudaran, Iwa y Kiri no lo sé.- Dijo la Godaime haciendo énfasis en las dos últimas aldeas, su relación con los Kages de las aldeas antes dichas eran muy extrañas, muy cambiantes y no había una postura muy clara.

-Si, por ahora solo podemos esperar, si me disculpa Tsunade-Sama me retiro.- Dijo Sakura dando la media vuelta y dirigiéndose a la puerta de salida con calma para no pensar en lo que parecía una batalla inminente. Tsunade al ver el comportamiento de su exalumna que no evito hacer un comentario que tal vez le ayudaría a responder su duda.

-Veo que las cosas con Naruto van mejor.- Pregunto la rubia mientras volvía a tomar un poco de sake, Sakura antes de salir de la puerta comenzó a recordar todo lo que había hablado con Naruto en Kumo, las discusiones, los sentimientos expuestos y aquella noche…una noche para recordar para la ojiverde, pero no quiso entrar en mucho detalle, por su bien y el de Naruto.

-Se podría decir que si Tsunade-Sama, con su permiso.- Fue lo único que dijo la ojiverde en un tono muy extraño de voz y con eso salió de la oficina de la Godaime con tranquilidad, ella tenía ganas de des estresarse y pensó que la mejor forma de hacerlo era entrenando un poco. Dentro de la oficina de la Godaime, la susodicha comenzó nuevamente a mirar a la aldea como estaba siendo cubierta con la luz del atardecer pensando en la palabras de Sakura, algo había pasado y no sabía que era, a veces quería intervenir, pero era algo que solo ella y Naruto podían arreglar.

-Esta mujer me va a matar con sus problemas y con sus inseguridades ¿Qué piensas de eso Kakashi?- Tsunade hablo para que fuera escuchada por cierto Jounnin de cabello blanco parado leyendo su clásico libro Icha Icha Paradise en el techo que estaba cerca del balcón de la Godaime, escuchando todo, Kakashi únicamente suspiro ante esta situación, no solo la posibilidad de terminar con lo que parecía ser un indicio de guerra, sino ver los que fueron sus alumnos debatirse en esta situación, una en la que los sentimientos y el corazón hacen cosas totalmente sin pensarlo y que son prohibidas.

-Sakura estaba mintiendo y a la vez diciendo la verdad.- Comento con su tono de voz Kakashi mientras guardaba su libro para ir al balcón de la Godaime

-¿Qué van a hacer?- Pregunto Tsunade mirando al Jounnin bajar del techo con su sake en su mano.

-Creo que Naruto debe darse otra oportunidad si me lo pregunta Godaime, parece ser que tendré que hablar con los dos y evitar que hagan una tontería.- Con esas últimas palabras, Kakashi entro a la oficina únicamente para salir de la oficina y hacer entrar en razón a sus dos exalumnos y empezaría con Sakura, dejando a Tsunade sola en su oficina mirando al cielo y pensando en muchas cosas.

-Ojala Kakashi, ojala.- Dijo Tsunade en un susurro inaudible, una pequeña lagrima traicionera salió de los ojos avellana de la rubia, no quería admitir y tras diez años, aun no lo pudo afrontar, el perder a alguien tan cercana a ella y no poder hacer nada en el instante le dolía y le hacía sentir culpable incluso apretando con fuerza el vaso de Sake que tenía en su mano y romperlo como si nada.

_"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no pude ayudarte? ¿Por qué no pude salvarte? ¡PORQUÉ TE DEJE MORIR! ¡SHIZUNE! ¡PORQUÉ!...Perdóname…mi Shizune."_

Después de una hora lejos de la torre del Hokage, en concreto en el campo de entrenamiento número 34, se encontraba una chica pelirosa meditando mientras tenía en su alrededor varios muñecos de metal rodeándola como si fueran enemigos, con un total de 100, era parte de su entrenamiento, el meditar le ayudaba a acumular más chakra en su interior para usarla en el ataque y algo de reversa para los Jutsus médicos, con una última respiración comenzó su entrenamiento levantándose del césped y colocándose en posición de ataque, los muñecos de metal empezaron a adquirir vida para fungir como los rivales de la ojiverde, siendo una técnica de darle vida a un objeto inanimado y la única forma de vencerlo es rompiéndolos, una de las nuevas formas de entrenamiento de los Shinobis de Konoha, cuando aquella figuras de metal la rodeando, Sakura solo sonrió.

-Yakugō no In.- Una gran reserva de chakra almacenada en su cuerpo se extendió en todo el ser de Sakura liberando un aura de chakra rosado como si invocara una de sus técnicas más fuertes: Panther´s Fangs, pero esta vez lo que salió de ella fue un sello en forma de rombo con un tono verde y rápidamente golpeo a una de esas figuras con su puño alimentado de ese poder, la hacer contacto con esa figura una nube de humo se hizo presente con la destrucción total de esa figura, las demás trataron de atacar a Sakura pero muy habilidosa pudo defenderse usando su taijutsu y su ninjato, alguna figuras las corto con su arma ninja y a otros las destruyo con su Taijutsu avanzado, solo quedaban en total de 25 figuras y fue cuando Sakura entretenida por su entrenamiento decidió terminar todo con su técnica predilecta.

-¡KATON: PANTHER´S FANG!- El fuego de tono rosado emergió una vez más de las manos de Sakura soltando a la Pantera hecha de fuego contra las figuras metálicas y en un golpe final, todas la figuras cayeron sin dejar rastros, Sakura se impresiono de todo lo que había mejorado y quería probarlas con un oponente digno de ella, acomodándose los guantes y su bandana escucho unos pasos y rápidamente se puso en guardia, seguido de unos aplausos de aquel sujeto que la miraba, para Sakura le fue grata la sorpresa al ver a alguien muy cercano a ella y que faltaba por ver en el tiempo que estuvo fuera.

-Vaya Vaya Sakura, es verdad lo que dijo Tsunade-Sama, te has vuelto muy fuerte, demasiado yo diría…Bienvenida Sakura.- Comento Kakashi al ver todo el progreso que hizo un exalumna, incluso dominando un elemento como el fuego, Kakashi vio como Sakura se convirtió en una Kunoichi extraordinaria a un paso muy rápido.

-¡KAKASHI-SENSEI!- La emoción de la pelirosa fue tan grande que no pudo evitar por abrazar a su SenSei y aunque Kakashi acepto el abrazo como tal, la fuerza de Sakura hacía de las suyas como siempre.

-No me aprietes tan fuerte Sakura…- Dijo Kakashi tomando algo de aire para evitar ser aplastado por la fuerza de Sakura, al escuchar eso la susodicha soltó a Kakashi y solo concluyeron su reencuentro con una palmada en la espalda

-Lo siento Kakashi-Sensei, no creí verlo por aquí, ha pasado mucho y se ve exactamente igual.- Comento Sakura algo burlona al ver que su Sensei no había cambiado, el hombre de cabello plateado acepto eso como un cumplido y de igual manera se rio.

-Los años no pasan por alto a este shinobi, pero yo no diría lo mismo de ti Sakura, te ves tan cambiada.- Dijo Kakashi mirando detenidamente a Sakura, no solo había cambiado físicamente siendo toda una mujer hermosa, sino que en su mente, era alguien más madura y con fortaleza de acero, la ojiverde comenzó a estirarse un poco para continuar con su entrenamiento en presencia de Kakashi.

-Ni que lo diga, no solo me he fortalecido físicamente, sino que también en mi Chakra y en mi mente.- Dijo Sakura como si le estuviera leyendo los pensamientos a Kakashi quien solo la miro con orgullo de ver a su alumna ser alguien tan fuerte.

-Eso lo veo, supe que te fuiste a una misión con Ino y Naruto y que les fue demasiado bien.- Comento Kakashi mientras se sentaba en un tronco, la Ojiverde hizo lo mismo para hablar con el ninja copia.

-Fue un gran trabajo en equipo y sin ayuda del Raikage, no podríamos haberlo logrado.- Dijo Sakura recordando la batalla que tuvieron que lidiar para ayudar a Kumo, como Ino, Darui, Naruto, Koji y ella lucharon contra los rebeldes, en especial la parte de reencontrarse con su exalumno, Kakashi solo escuchaba la anécdota de la ojiverde pensando que quizás ella tenía algo más que decir y que tenía que ver con cierto shinobi rubio y cabeza hueca, fue cuando sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz dulce a Sakura, el jouninn solo la miro algo preocupado por ella, considerando que ella menciono la parte en que Naruto y ella se volvieron a encontrar y fue un encuentro como tal, emotivo, pero solo así ¿No hubo algo más?

-¿Por qué me mira así Kakashi-Sensei?- Pregunto Sakura sacando una sonrisa mientras el sol se ocultaba para dar paso a la anochecer, Kakashi solo suspiro y lanzo su pregunta al aire.

-¿Sabes lo de Naruto verdad?- Kakashi lanzo su pregunta bien estructurada y bien mentalizada, Sakura no tuvo ninguna reacción al escuchar eso físicamente, pero en sus recuerdos, pudo ver como ella se quería morir al escuchar esa noticia, tu corazón destrozado y sus sentimientos a flor de piel completamente heridos y los celos que le hacían perder la cabeza, pero todo eso reparado con lo que vivieron en Kumo, aquella noche llena de amor, pasión y lujuria, Sakura respondió la pregunta con toda calma para levantar sospechas.

-Sí, lo sé, el mismo me lo conto.- Dijo Sakura a secas como una respuesta normal, Kakashi no estuvo convencido de esa respuesta y mejor quiso saber que era lo que ella sentía.

-¿Y qué piensas?- Con esa pregunta lanzada por Kakashi, Sakura comenzó a ver en su corazón la respuesta, porque su razón le decía que debía ser feliz por él , por encontrar a una persona que lo amaba desde siempre ¿no es así? No, ella sentía en su corazón que lo necesitaba, lo quería a su lado y que no podía vivir sin él, optando por la respuesta más acorde a la situación: La mentira.

-Que…me da gusto por él.- Sakura se levantó del tronco para recoger sus cosas y guardarlas en su maleta, Kakashi pudo ver en los ojos de Sakura dolor y amor, por lo cual sabía que algo había pasado entre ellos y quería saber que era eso.

-Sakura, podrán pasar diez años, pero sé que estas mintiendo ¿Dime que paso?- Pregunto Kakashi al conocer la mirada, los gestos y movimientos de Sakura, la ojiverde se sentía atrapada entre la insistencia de Kakashi y la necesidad de ocultar toda la verdad, para que no afectara su amistad con Naruto ni mucho menos con su relación con Hinata y busco la forma de salir de ese lio.

-Es complicado.- Esa palabra que no decía nada pero que hacía que todo fuera entendible fue lo mejor que Sakura pudo decir, Kakashi sabía que algo pasaba con ella y Naruto y no los iba a dejar solos en esta situación a diferencia de Tsunade, él quería ayudarlos por era su deber, él era como un padre para ellos, Kakashi poso su mano en el hombro de la ojiverde para darle paz para pensar y ser sincera con él.

-Si eres honesta contigo, podrás liberarte.- Comento Kakashi mostrando verdadera preocupación por Sakura, la pelirosa sabía que tenía que hablarlo con alguien y quien ese ese mejor alguien que su antiguo sensei, Sakura solo respiro y dejo soltar un suspiro pesado.

-Naruto y yo…después de la misión…nos dejamos llevar.- Comento Sakura mientras se acomodaba su cabello y recordando ese suceso, Kakashi al escuchar esas palabras, lo podía relacionar con una sola cosa.

-Sakura…me estás diciendo que tú y Naruto….- Kakashi se sorprendió al escuchar eso y cuando quería hablar, Sakura continuo tomando de su mochila…la chaqueta de Naruto, que era la que le pertenecía a su padre y la tomo con delicadeza y ternura.

-Así es Kakashi-Sensei. Naruto y yo nos entregamos… Tuvimos sexo…y fue inolvidable.

.

.

.

Continuara…


	19. Capítulo 19: Dilemas

Feliz inicio de fin de semana, valga la redundancia, pues querida audiencia, les he venido a traer el capitulo numero 19 de esta historia en donde Naruto va a tener un poco de ayuda para aclarar la situación que esta viviendo con Sakura y esa ayuda sera inesperada, pero mejor no los dejo esperando y vamos a darle con el fic.

.

**. 1) Este Fic transcurre en una linea alterna de los eventos de Naruto Shippuden, pero también posee eventos que ocurrieron en el manga.**

**.**

**. 2) Este es un fanfic NaruSaku, no se dejen llevar por lo visto en los capítulos posteriores.**

**.**

**. 3) No se hace este fic para un fin de lucro y solo se hace por diversión, Naruto Shippuden le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**.**

**4) La Actualización de este fic se hará cuando tenga tiempo**

* * *

**10 Años Después**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 19: Dilemas**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Si eres honesta contigo, podrás liberarte.- Comento Kakashi mostrando verdadera preocupación por Sakura, la pelirosa sabía que tenía que hablarlo con alguien y quien mejor para hablar que su antiguo sensei, Sakura solo respiro y dejo soltar un suspiro pesado.

-Naruto y yo…después de la misión…nos dejamos llevar.- Comento Sakura mientras se acomodaba su cabello y recordando ese suceso, Kakashi al escuchar esas palabras, lo podía relacionar con una sola cosa.

-Sakura…me estás diciendo que tú y Naruto….- Kakashi se sorprendió al escuchar eso y cuando quería hablar, Sakura continuo tomando de su mochila…la chaqueta de Naruto, que era la que le pertenecía a su padre y la tomo con delicadeza y ternura.

-Así es Kakashi-Sensei. Naruto y yo nos entregamos… Tuvimos sexo…y fue inolvidable.

.

.

_**Más tarde /Residencia Uzumaki.**_

.

.

Con el sol ocultándose dejando ver un atardecer precioso, se encontraba Hinata Hyuga mirando el atardecer desde el balcón del su hogar, pensando en su amado a ver cuándo volvería de su misión en Kumo, la azabache después de contemplar el cielo, ingreso al inmueble donde fue directo a la cocina para preparar algo para poder comer con calma, pero no sabía que alguien la estaba espiando y aprovecho para darle una sorpresa. La hija mayor del clan Hyuga comenzó a guisar algo de sopa y una sorpresa para su esposo, siendo una receta especial de Ramen, usando todos los ingredientes favoritos del rubio para hacer una combinación de sabor con un toque especial. Hinata hacia el ramen especial para Naruto cuando escucho un ruido que venía del balcón cosa que inquieto a la ojiperla y que fue a ver que era ese ruido, al llegar al balcón no encontró nada y solo suspiro, pero fue en ese momento en donde alguien le dio la sorpresa.

Veo que me extrañaste ¿Verdad Hinata?- Dijo cierto shinobi de cabello rubio colgado de cabeza en el tejado mirando desde atrás a Hinata quien se dio la media vuelta abruptamente para encontrarse con Naruto muy cerca de ella, la azabache sintió la sorpresa con agrado y se sonrojo al máximo, Naruto siempre era de esas personas que le encantaban darles sorpresas a todos y más a su esposa, ambos se besaron tiernamente, se separaron para después dejar que Naruto bajara del tejado con calma y abrazara a Hinata con calidez.

-N-Naruto-kun ¿Cuándo regresaste?- Pregunto Hinata aun en su abrazo con Naruto.

-Llegue esta tarde Hinata, te dije que estaría bien y veo que me extrañaste- Dijo Naruto separándose de su esposa regalándole una sonrisa, Hinata solo asintió y ambos ingresaron a su departamento, algo grande y un buen lugar para vivir.

-Algo me decía que vendrías justo a esta hora Naruto-Kun y pues decidí hacer tu platillo favorito, después de todo, la misión debió haberte dejado con hambre y mi esposo no puede morirse de hambre ¿Sabes?- Dijo la ojiperla quien en la cocina, preparaba la comida para su esposo, poniéndosela en la mesa un tazón grande de ramen para el rubio.

-Hinata, me consientes demasiado que me haces sentir mal jeje.- Dijo Naruto bromeando y siendo honesto consigo, Hinata lo consentía mucho y la susodicha solo abrazo a su esposo.

-Pues…tú me has hecho la mujer más feliz del mundo y te lo mereces Naruto.-Comento Hinata recordando todo lo que Naruto paso en su vida, como fue señalado y tratado por los demás y nunca bajar los brazos y proteger a los demás sin importar que su vida estuviera en juego.-Ven vamos a comer.- Después de que Hinata se separara de Naruto fue a tomar asiento en la mesa para que pudiera comer junto a su esposo, Naruto se sintió tan afortunado, ver a la mujer con el que paso mucho tiempo juntos después de la guerra y siendo muy cercanos, qué más podía pedir.

-Está bien, Hinata.- Solo comento el rubio con una sonrisa y un sonido en su estómago señalando de que ya necesitaba comer, Hinata solo soltó una risa burlona y ambos se sentaron para estar juntos después de la misión en Kumo. Hinata comía con calma mientras veía a Naruto comer…a su modo, Hinata comenzó la conversación con respecto a la misión haciendo que Naruto pusiera atención.

-¿Y qué tal la misión?- Pregunto muy confiada Hinata, a ella le encantaba escuchar los relatos de Naruto de sus misiones y otras cosas que pasaban en Konoha, le parecía graciosas e interesantes, además por la forma en las que él las contaba, el rubio se despegó de su plato de ramen para relatar lo sucedido.

-Pues se podía decir que fue algo difícil y quizás un gran desafío, solo fue acabar con unos rebeldes en Kumo pero estos eran muy organizados debo de admitir.- Comento Naruto al recordar su pelea con los rebeles en la operación Relámpago, vio que eran organizados y disciplinados, algo extraño en una rebelión, Hinata vio el rostro de Naruto algo serio y trato de continuar la plática.

-Ya veo y supongo que tuviste que ser el héroe como siempre ¿Verdad Naruto?- Comento Hinata con una sonrisa en su rostro, Naruto solo rio al escuchar eso, era cierto que era el héroe del mundo Shinobi y que todos le debían todo por vencer a Madara, pero en esta ocasión era diferente.

-De hecho, yo estuve apoyando al Viejo Bee con la operación relámpago, las que se lucieron fueron Ino y Sakura-Chan.- Al comentar el nombre de Sakura, Hinata sintió un leve dolor de cabeza que duro por unos segundos y su expresión cambio, pero no tan radical, pensó que tal vez Sakura estaría descansando después de su viaje, pero al parecer tenía mucha cuerda de donde sacar para estar en una misión tipo A, pero lo que más le intrigaba era saber cómo fue que Naruto estuvo en la misma misión que la ojiverde.

-¿Ino-San y Sakura-San fueron contigo?- Pregunto algo seria Hinata queriendo ver la respuesta de Naruto, el rubio no vio que su esposa tenía otra expresión ya que estaba sumido en su relato.

-De hecho si, Oba-chan me dijo que iría a esa misión para apoyar la misión, no sabía que Sakura-Chan vendría y fue algo que no me esperaba.- Comento Naruto con gran felicidad, ciertamente Tsunade no le aviso quinees seria sus compañeros de misión y fue con tranquilidad hasta descubrir que tanto Ino como Sakura eran sus compañeras, dos amigas del rubio en especial la pelirosa, le dio tremenda felicidad volver a estar lado a lado con Sakura, incluso…le pareció más hermosa de lo que ya era.

-Debiste verla Hinata, se volvió tan fuerte y ella fue quien desmantelo por su cuenta la cedula rebelde principal y además ella…- Naruto hablo maravillas de la Haruno con lujo de detalles y con emoción, fue cuando Hinata cambio su expresión por completo a una más seria y reservada.

-Naruto…-El rubio se detuvo al notar algo extraño en el tono de voz de Hinata y sintió un escalofrió en su cuerpo que casi le quita el apetito.

-¿Qué sucede Hinata? ¿Te cayo algo mal?- Naruto rápidamente sintió ese cambio de humor de Hinata y sabía que había algo que le molestaba pero el rubio despistado no sabía que era. Hinata quería expresar algo de su inconformidad, pero no quería una pelea innecesaria, pero aún le molestaba algo.

-Naruto…no nada.-Hinata se levantó de la mesa con una actitud extraña de ella dejando a Naruto con la palabra en la boca, Hinata se alejó de Naruto sin decir nada ni mirarlo a los ojos para sentarse en la sala, Naruto insistió que metió la pata en algo pero no sabía en qué, tan solo le contaba que paso en la misión de Kumo, el ojiazul también se levantó de la mesa para poder ver qué era lo que le sucedía a Hinata quien no se veía bien que digamos, Naruto se puso detrás de ella y la abrazo mientras ella estaba sentada.

-Hinata, te conozco y sé que esa cara que haces es por algo que te molesta ¿Qué tienes?-Pregunto tiernamente Naruto para poder escuchar una respuesta contundente por parte de su esposa, Hinata lo pensó mucho y trato responderle sin sentirme molesta ni nada únicamente suspirando.

-Nada Naruto, es solo que…no me gusta que hables así de Sakura-San.- Hinata soltó el tema de Sakura, rápidamente enfriando la mente del rubio quien en cámara rápida comenzó a recordar lo sucedido después de la guerra, la situación en la tienda de campaña y un evento que los separo, tras recordar esos momento Naruto se centró en el presente y en el ahora para poderle responder a Hinata.

-¿Qué? Pero porque lo dices Hinata, no entiendo.- Naruto trato de fingir que no sabía o que no recordaba nada de ese tema, gran error. Hinata se levantó del sillón volvieron a mirar el balcón que regalaba el inicio del anochecer en Konoha.

-Tú más que nadie sabe la razón, no es que tenga algo en contra de Sakura-San, la respeto y es mi amiga pero…- Hinata no pudo terminar de dar su explicación por un nudo en la garganta, recordando que en el pasado, Naruto siempre estuvo detrás de Sakura, un sentimiento que era muy fuerte en aquel tiempo y que Hinata piensa en el clásico ¿Y si no hubiera pasado?

-Pero ¿Qué?- Naruto hablo interrumpiendo a la azabache quien estaba en sus pensamientos, fue cuando ella trato de ser objetiva.

-No me gusta que después de lo que paso hace ya diez años, las cosas estén como si nada.- Comento Hinata con un tono agrio, Naruto entendía lo que quería decir su esposa, pero no podía estar más alejado de Sakura por mucho tiempo, tarde o temprano ella iba a regresas y volver a hablar como si nada, siendo amigos otra vez, Naruto busco la forma de tranquilizar la inquietud de su mujer.

-Hinata, ha pasado mucho tiempo y las cosas han cambiado. Ya no somos los mismos de antes terminando la guerra y cada quien siguió con su camino, además, estoy casado con una hermosa mujer en estos momentos, deberías conocerla.-Intento bromear Naruto mientras tomo a Hinata de la cintura y acercándola más a él, intentando por lo menos hacer que Hinata se dejara de preocupar, la azabache sintió el calor del cuerpo de Naruto y se sintió más relajada, ella no quería estar molesta con Naruto ni mucho menos por un tema que paso hace mucho, el rubio sabia como calmar a la Hyuga y el resultado…todo un éxito.

-Naruto, siempre buscas la forma de tranquilizarme y eso me gusta.- Comento Hinata dejándose abrazar por el rubio tomando sus manos y meciéndose en sincronía, el rubio quería pasar a algo más…personal.

-No hay que hablar más de eso, esta noche es solo para nosotros…solo tú y yo.- El rubio le susurro al odio a Hinata quien sintió un escalofrió en todo su cuerpo y no solo eso, sentía como Naruto acercaban más su cuerpo al grado de rozar sus cuerpos., Naruto comenzó a besar el cuello de la ojiperla, haciendo que la susodicha se sonrojara más de lo que ya estaba al estar muy cerca de su esposo, todavía no estaba muy acostumbrada a el tipo de caricias y besos muy íntimos de Naruto.

-Naruto…hoy no por favor.- Hinata con una voz entre cortada quiso detener a Naruto, pero eso solo incentivaba más al rubio de estar muy junto a su mujer, las manos del rubio comenzaron a tomar la cintura de Hinata con delicadeza y querían recorrer su cuerpo sin detenerse, incluso rozando sus grandes senos, Hinata era muy sensible en esa zona que soltó un pequeño suspiro de placer, pero ella quería detenerse de una vez.

-Hinata…- Naruto comenzó a acercar más a su esposa, dejándose llevar por su "instinto" continuo besando el cuello de la Hyuga y moviéndose con delicadeza, Hinata quería controlarse y no dejarse atrapar por el instinto que tenía "poseído" a Naruto.

-Hoy no Naruto, para por favor.- Hinata intentaba no soltar ningún gemido por el toque mágico de Naruto, pero no podía soportarlo y cuando el rubio con sus manos llegaba a rozar la zona intima de la azabache…era la gota que derramo el vaso.

-¡TE DIJE QUE HOY NO NARUTO!- Un grito desesperado de Hinata hizo que Naruto se separara de ella de inmediato, era la primera vez que Hinata le gritaba de esa forma y era la primera vez que Hinata le gritaba por algo "tan íntimo"

-Hinata…- Fue lo único que Naruto pudo decir al ver la actitud de Hinata, se encontraba jadeando por el grito y por lo sucedido no hace más de 5 minutos, la azabache trato de calmarse ante la situación y ella se sentía mal por haberle gritando a Naruto de esa manera.

-L-l-lo siento Naruto, pero hoy no. No es que no quiera pero mañana debo madrugar.- Dijo Hinata tratando de justificarse ante lo sucedido, Naruto al escuchar esas palabras sabía que algo andaba mal.

-Hinata…. ¿Qué tienes?- Pregunto Naruto al ver su amada con una expresión en su rostro preocupación.

-Iré a Kiri con Kiba y Shino, una misión de reconocimiento y Tsunade-Sama nos dijo que tendríamos que estar alerta a cualquier cosa en Kiri, por eso hoy no Naruto, perdóname.- Dijo Hinata algo afligida por el tremendo grito que hizo y trato de explicarse, pero Naruto la detuvo.

-No…está bien, no tienes que preocuparte y ¿Cuánto dura la misión?- Pregunto Naruto ya con la cabeza fría.

-Una semana.- Dijo muy cortante Hinata, ambos no se miraron a los ojos y Hinata quería disculparse con Naruto, pero el rubio sin decir nada, le dio un abrazo a su esposa para que no pasara nada. Ambos ya estaban más calmados.

-Prométeme que te cuidaras y no arriesgaras tu vida.- Dijo Naruto con toda calma, Hinata solo correspondió el abrazo para poder estar más tranquila.

-Te lo prometo…Naruto-Kun.- Con esas palabras, tanto Naruto como Hinata se sentaron en el sillón quedando abrazados por el resto de la noche, Naruto cargo a Hinata quien seguía semi despierta hasta su habitación para poder descansar, al llegar, coloco a Hinata en la cama con suavidad, la ojiperla se cambió de ropa únicamente usando una bata de color azul transparente dejando expuesta su ropa íntima que revelaban su cuerpo y acto seguido Naruto la cubrió con las sabanas para que pudiera descansar, Naruto solo le dio las buenas noches a Hinata quien estaba en el mundo de Morfeo, acto seguido, Naruto se desvistió para dormir más cómodo, únicamente su bóxer negro y entrando a la cama para poder dormir…mañana sería un nuevo día, Quizás lo seria.

.

.

_"Naruto…no me dejes por favor"_

_"Sakura-Chan"_

_"Naruto, yo te amo"_

_"Yo te protegeré Sakura-Chan, lo prometo"_

_"¿Qué sientes por mi Naruto?"_

_"Te amo…mi princesa de ojos verdes"_

.

.

Naruto se despertó abruptamente sin despertar a Hinata, quien estaba profundamente dormida, el rubio comenzó a sudar y a sentir su pecho con una presión grande, entonces sabia la razón. Aquel sueño que tuvo y no solo un sueño, sino el recuerdo de estar con Sakura y recordaba toda las palabras que le dijo a su amiga, que la protegería, que no le dejaría sola, que no la haría llorar…que la ama, sus sentimientos por Sakura estaban presentes incluso después de estos años, sentimientos que tuvo que enterrar, más no lo pudo confrontar, el rubio seguía pensando en lo sucedido y en especial de Sakura, quien estaba en su mente y en sus emociones, el rubio se levantó con cuidado para sentarse en la cama sin hacer ruido y sin despertar a Hinata, el ojiazul aún se mantenía pensativo ante esta situación y quería estar solo, tomando su ropa salió del departamento cerrando con cuidado la puerta. Naruto comenzó a correr en los tejados de las casas para poder relajarse a la luz de la luna y tras varios minutos después de correr en los tejados, paro en uno de ellos en el que afortunadamente nadie vivía por ser un edifico nuevo y que apenas lo habían terminado de construir, desde ese edificio podía ver el monte de los Hokages junto con la torre de la Godaime, también desde esa distancia vio su departamento, el que compartía con su esposa sintiendo una tranquilidad interna.

-Una semana…ojala que a Hinata no le pase nada o no me lo perdonare.- Comento Naruto consigo mismo después de escucharlo de la boca de Hinata, ella sabría cuidarse sola, no por nada ya era una Jounnin y una de las mejores de Konoha, la mirada del rubio por toda Konoha se detuvo en un lugar específico y fue cuando se puso más serio y melancólico…la casa de la familia Haruno y ese apellido le entro en su mente como si nada, recordando a Sakura, el rubio se sentó en el frio techo para poder pensar con más detenimiento porque no solo su mente le hacía pensar en ella…sino también su alma y corazón.

-Sakura-Chan…Sabes muy bien que no puedo olvidarlo, cada vez que trato de pensar que no paso y que todo debe seguir como antes, no puedo simplemente, ¿Por qué tenías que regresar a mi vida de esta manera? No fue suficiente hacerme sufrir por más de 10 años con Sasuke para ahora…no sé qué hacer, primero Ino, luego el viejo Bee, Kurama y ese tipo de Kumo me dicen que debo aceptar lo que dice mi corazón, pero ¿Qué puedo hacer ahora? No lo sé.- Naruto susurraba con un tono de desesperación apretando su puño con fuerza y forzando sus dientes, estaba muy confundido, que tenía que seguir, a donde tenía que voltear a ver…a quien tenía que ver a los ojos y a quien tenía que aceptar para poder estar en paz y con quien pueda ser feliz, el rubio no estuvo atento a su alrededor, porque una sombra iluminada por la luna lo estaba vigilando, pero para fortuna del rubio, era alguien muy conocida para él.

-Sabes algo Naruto, no deberías estar aquí, las noches de Konoha son muy frías y más si estas solo.- Aquella voz femenina atrajo la atención del rubio quien volteo con pesadez para poder ver quién estaba detrás de él, llevándose una sorpresa.

-Karin ¿Qué haces por aquí?- Hizo su pregunta de manera muy sorprendida Naruto, ya que no había visto a Karin después de la guerra, lo último que sabía de ella tuvo un juicio para determinar si sus acciones en la guerra se le perdonaban y al parecer lo hicieron, la pelirroja solo le regalo una sonrisa a su primo, usando una ropa poco común dentro de los shinobis de Konoha, vestía una chamarra violeta con el símbolo de una serpiente dorada en la parte izquierda de la chamarra y debajo de ella una playera color salmón, sus brazos usaban dos guantes largos que le llegaban a los codos color morado y con cuatro correas de cuero en cada brazo, sus botas ahora eran del mismo color que sus guantes y tenían las mismas correas negras, usando como algo nuevo una medias blancas y un short color negro, su cinturón poseían pergaminos, shurikens y varias bombas ninja. Su bandana la tenía en dicho cinturón y el símbolo del clan Uzumaki en la espalda de la chamarra. La pelirroja miraba a su primo con los brazos cruzados.

-Me toca hacer turno nocturno de vigilancia y como no había nada sospechoso me dirigí a casa y fue cuando te encontré. Y solo tienes que decirme prima Naruto.- Comento Karin acerca de su nuevo papel en Konoha, ella era parte del equipo de espionaje de la aldea por su gran inteligencia y su jutsu sensorial, Naruto se alegró de Karin y en cuando decirle prima a Karin, todavía no le caía al cien por ciento que ella era del clan de su madre.

-Lo siento, no me acostumbro todavía.- Comento Naruto riéndose de la situación para no hacerla tan pesada, Karin igualmente se rio y lo tomo con calma, de todos modos no se parecían en nada a excepción del apellido.

-Diez años y no me puedes decir prima, vaya sí que eres alguien despistado, pero un despistado de buen corazón.-Comento Karin con calma y burlándose de esa virtud tan peculiar del rubio.

-Gracias por el cumplido.- Comento Naruto suspirando con pesadez y mirando a la nada, Karin sintió que Naruto tenía algo de cansancio y de confusión no solo en su rostro, sino también por su chakra, la pelirroja se acercó a él para poder hablar con él.

-Por tu expresión algo te preocupa o te agobia ¿Verdad?- Karin pregunto al ver la expresión de pesadez del rubio, Naruto tardo un poco en contestar queriendo arreglar sus pensamientos para poderle contestar con claridad a su prima.

-No es nada, no podía dormir y necesitaba aire fresco.- Dijo Naruto con una voz de sueño y cansancio, pero a Karin no le convenció esa respuesta y fue a lo más obvio del asunto, la chica de lentes se sentó a lado de Naruto con una mirada en su expresión de preocupación.

-Se trata de Hinata ¿verdad?- Pregunto Karin tirando la kunai en el blanco, el rubio solo hizo una expresión de descompuesto, porque sabía que Karin era una kunoichi sensorial y podía sentir su chakra moverse y solo tuvo que decirle la verdad a su prima.

-Bueno…no exactamente.- Naruto trato de expresar lo sucedido pero la pelirroja lo interrumpió.

- No me gusta meterme en tu vida privada Naruto, pero… ¿Tuviste una pelea con Hinata, Verdad?- Karin comento haciendo entrar en más problemas a Naruto quien sudaba la gota gorda.

-No lo llamaría pelea Karin, sino que fue unas diferencias nada más.- Dijo Naruto tratando de decir lo que en realidad paso, pero Karin nuevamente no se confió de esa respuesta y no se iba a ir hasta que Naruto le dijera que le pasaba acercándose más a él.

-Soy una kunoichi sensorial Naruto, es muy difícil que me engañes. Puedo sentir tu chakra, se mueve mucho, estas tenso y preocupado por algo.- Dijo Karin acomodándose sus lentes, Naruto solo se resignó ante la gran habilidad de Karin entendió que podía confiar en ella, ella es lo más cercano a la familia.

-Lo sé, no puedo engañarte con palabras.- Dijo Naruto tratando se reírse, la presión que tenía en el pecho el rubio seguía ahí, no podía sacar de su mente la situación en la que Sakura y él estaban, Karin al ver y al sentir el chakra de Naruto, dedujo las cosas y trato de ser directa con él.

-Naruto…puedo sentir que sientes culpa y remordimientos.- Comento la pelirroja posando su mano en su hombro del rubio, Naruto no entendió lo que quería decir.

-¿Y?- Pregunto Inocentemente Naruto, Karin suspiro al notar lo despistado que era su primo y tuvo que ser directa.

-Que solo hay una persona en toda Konoha que te puede hacer sentir todo eso a la vez.- Dijo la Uzumaki tratando de hacerse entender con Naruto, el rubio solo se quedó callado escuchando a Karin pensando, la pelirroja noto esa mirada antes y solo podía ser por una persona.

- Es Sakura ¿Verdad, Primo?- Karin al pronunciar el nombre de la ojiverde, el corazón del rubio latió rápido y su mente se congelo al instante, como película, paso toda su vida y los recuerdos que vivió con Sakura, los buenos, los malos, los maravillosos, los terribles, las alegrías y las tristezas, un adiós que los alejo por 10 años y una noche que lo unió.

-¿Naruto?- Karin trato de hacer reaccionar a Naruto, el ojiazul se levantó como si nada mirando al cielo, tomo aire muy hondo y solo había una forma de liberarse de la presión que tenía en el pecho…

-Karin…Sakura-Chan y yo…dormimos en la misma cama.- Con esas palabras que salieron de la boca de Naruto, la pelirroja se quedó en shock literalmente abriendo los ojos como platos y tapándose la boca. Una afirmación muy grande para Naruto y lo que validaba esa afirmación, era que el chakra de Naruto estaba más tranquilo.

-Naruto… ¿Tu y Sakura?... ¿Tuvieron relaciones sexuales?

.

.

Continuara…


End file.
